Devil's Dance Floor
by Heart's Labyrinth
Summary: Now 19 Sarah thinks she is safe but what happens when someone far worse than Jareth takes interest in her? In order to save her from becoming the Devil's bride Jareth and Sarah must defeat the Devil's seven minions, the 7 deadly sins. J/S Full sum. inside
1. Introduction

Full Summary: Four years after her adventures in the Labyrinth, Sarah is now nineteen years old and thinks she is safe, but what happens when someone far worse than the Goblin King takes interest in her? To save her from the Devil, Jareth makes a bet, saying Sarah is too pure to be the bride of the devil. The devil takes Jareth up on his challenge, saying that if Sarah cannot pass the inspections given by seven of his closest followers, then she belongs to him. In order to save herself from becoming the Devil's bride Jareth must help Sarah pass the inspections and defeat the Devil's seven minions, the seven deadly sins. Eventual J/S. Story contains a darker Jareth. Rating may change.

Yay, my first Labyrinth story! I do not own Labyrinth, any of it's characters, or any of the songs/movies I mention in this story. All I did was take characters that already existed and put them into a story I wrote, adding a devil who, if this were to be made into a movie, would be portrayed by the wonderful and talented Alan Rickman. That is who I see when I write the devil character. He is just so good at being bad. . So because this is a new story, I will only wait for five reviews until the next chapter. **Five reviews until chapter 2! **So yeah…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANY OR THE SONGS/MOVIES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! If I did, Jareth and Sarah would end up together in the end!**

In a dark, mysterious land…

A loud scream broke through the silence. The scream came from within a black castle. The castle was large and loomed over everything that surrounded it; vultures circled its tall towers. The towers reached up to the sky, curving and winding this way and that, like a widow's long, spidery fingers reaching up to heaven. Surrounding the castle was…well…nothing. Black nothingness as far as the eye could see. The castle sat on a chuck of floating rock, and the rock sat in the middle of a black abyss. Everything was silent, except for the occasional scream of agony. The end of a lengthy, fragile looking rope bridge connected to the chunk of rock and reached out into the nothingness. The bridge was lit by torches, but eventually the bridge disappears into the blackness. There was a rumor that if you followed the bridge long enough you would come to a stair well that led you to a land of wonder and happiness, but no one was ever dim-witted enough to try. It was generally accepted that the bride went on forever, a trick and promise of false hope. Where was the castle that sat upon the lonely rock with the fragile bridge? Hell, the Devil's Toyland.

Two figures stood at the gate of the castle, looking like specks of dirt compared to the massive castle. One was tall and thin, the other short and plump. Dressed in dark brown cloaks, a thin, bony arm reached out from underneath one of the cloaks and rapped at the metal gateway. The knock echoed until all was silent again. After a few moments the gate slowly began to lift up, just enough for the figure to walk through. Just as the figures stepped in the gate closed behind them. They were met by a small, disfigured looking creature. It's skin looked as if it had been burnt off in places, leaving charred marks everywhere else. The creature was thin and hunched over, its ribs and spine pocking through it's skin. There was no nose or ears on the face, just slits. The eyes had no eyelids, just dim yellow orbs staring up at them, unblinking.

"The master is awaiting you," a whispery voice came out of what looked like a hole lined with shards of glass like teeth.

"Well," The tall figure spoke with a high, whiny voice. "We better not keep him waiting."

The creature nodded and pulled a piece or broken chalk out of a flap of skin. He hobbled over to a nearby wall and reached out, drawing a door. The stone fell away, reveling a door. The creature pushed the door open and extended his arm, beckoning the figures inside. The first figure knelt down as it walked through, the second getting stuck in the door. The small creature, with all his strength, was able to push the figure in with a load pop. The larger figure flew into the new room, knocking over his tall companion.

"Panic! Watch where you're going!" The taller figure's hood had fallen back, revealing a pale man with a long thin nose, hallow cheeks, small yellow eyes and long sea green hair pulled back with ribbon.

"Sorry Pain," Panic said is his low voice, pulling back his own hood. The man underneath was equally as pale, with a large potato like nose, large orange eyes, fat cheeks and small tuffs of dark purple hair sticking out from his mostly bald head. "That demon made the portal far too small for my… well… volume,"

"That does not mean you can just come cannon balling in here, knocking over everything in your path!" Pain yelled, dusting himself off as he got up.

"I said I was-"

"Pain. Panic," I loud, deep voice cut them off.

The two turned to find themselves in a throne room. They were standing on a deep, blood red carpet that stretched out to the other end of the room where a large black throne sat. In the throne was a man.

"So sorry your highness!" Pain yelled as he ran down the carpet, his fat friend not far behind. "Our task took us much longer then we had anticipated!"

"Our apologies King Lucifer!" Panic yelled as he dropped down on his knees in front of the throne, the ground shacking with his weigh. "We worked as fast as we could! But you know Sloth, he was sound asleep when he got there and it took us almost thirty tries to keep his attention long enough to even remember the paper work!"

"And that made us late for our appointment with Wrath, and he almost beheaded us for having the "indecency" to even asks for the forms!" Pain said, pulling up his sleeves to show the hand shaped bruises that were beginning to form.

"And do not even get me started on Greed! He was all, "Well what do I get out of this," Can you believe the nerve of him! How could he-"

Panic was cut off by a pale, long fingered hand reaching out in front of him expectantly. On the fingers were several rings of all sizes and colors. The hand was connected to a long pale arm, the arm connected to broad shoulders. The man in the chair was extremely tall, over seven feet. He was dressed in black and silver tunic, silver chain mail, black leggings and black knee high boots. His hair was pitch black, slightly wavy and came down to his shoulders. He had a mustache and goatee. His eyes were black, like the abyss that surrounded the castle. His very presence demanded the attention and fear of everyone around him. There is a big difference between fear and respect or loyalty, but everyone around him feared him so much they became fiercely loyal so the difference did not matter.

"…oh! Of course!" Pain reached into his cloak and pulled out a small book. He flicked the cover several times and the book expanded to an unimaginable size. The book hovered in mid air and slowly drifted towards the man in the chair. "Every account of who sinned this year. I hope everything is to your liking,"

The "king" reached foreword and opened the book, his dark eyes scanning the pages as he flipped through the ancient looking manuscript. "…where are Jareth's records?" Lucifer asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well you see… umm… you tell him Panic!" Pain mumbled, pushing his fat companion forward.

"Um… well we got to his castle just like you asked us to and we looked around for him, but we could not find him! So we asked one of his little goblins where we could find him and they told us that we had better leave and that the Goblin King was in an awfully foul mood. We knew it was important so we demanded his whereabouts. Eventually, several flying chickens later, we were told he was in his study. There he was, just as they had said, looking out his window, silent as the grave.

"We asked him for his paperwork, but he just ignored us. We asked again, but we got nothing back. I thought maybe he was just so deep in his thoughts that he could not hear us, so I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. That's when… well…" Panic reached into his cloak and pulled out a chubby fingered hand, soaked in blood, identical to the one holding it. "He ribbed my hand clear off my wrist! I was actually hopping you could fix it later… Oh yeah! So then he told us that if we did not want the same thing to happen to our heads we would leave and never bother him again. Then he said some not so nice things about you…" Panic said, looking at his feet. "I'd rather not repeat it…"

Lucifer chuckled lightly, running his figures threw his hair. "So Jareth's "illustrious" temper strikes again. Well then, let's go see what is bothering the powerful Goblin King,"

Lucifer led Pain and Panic out of the throne room, down several long hallways, down several flights of stairs, and threw a heavily guarded entry. The door led to an almost pitch black room, only lit by a large lustrous pool in the center of the room. The water glowed an eerie white color, the light glimmering off the pale skin of the men looking into it. The still water was like a mirror, the faces of the men starring back at them.

Lucifer got down on his knees near the water. Pulling a small dagger from his cloak, he slit open the palm of his hand. The blood spilt over and into the water, the red droplets breaking the calm surface. The ripples cause by the blood covered the entire surface, until then men could only see the distorted image of their faces. As the ripples died away the men were no longer looking at themselves, but a mortal girl. She had long, chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and were a perfect full size. The girl was dressed in a black peasant's blouse that sat off her shoulders, dark pants that looked more like leggings, and black boots that reached mid calf and were made of some sort of cotton. As they watched her, the girl brushed her hair with a comb, her lips moved as she talked to someone. Behind here on her bed the men could see a dwarf, a fox and an orange sasquatch.

"Sarah! Your date is here!"

"Thanks Dad! I'll be down in a sec!" The girl called back.

"Sarah… why does that name sound so familiar…?" Panic said, scratching his scalp.

"Sarah…" Pain said the name over and over under his breath, scratching his chin. "Sarah… Sarah… SARAH WILLIAMS! I know! She was the girl who bested the Labyrinth a few years back! First one to ever do it! Who knew the first one to ever conquer the Labyrinth would be a child and a mortal none the less,"

"Oh yeah I remember now! It was talked about nonstop for months in the Underground. Such taboo, Jareth bending his own rules for a mortal, and then trying to woo her! Like a mortal could be the future Queen of the underground, ha! And then if things could not get any worse, she said no! Turned down by a mortal child, no wonder Jareth is in such a foul mood. He has been hiding in his castle ever since. If I were him I would never show my face again either," Panic said with a chuckle.

"Sarah Williams hmm?" Lucifer reached out and traced her cheek with the back of his long fingers. "I think I would like to meet this mortal. Pain, Panic, get my things ready. I am going on a trip,"

Jareth's Point of View…..

Jareth paced back and forth in an empty study. The only light source in the room was his grand fireplace, big enough for exactly seventeen and a half goblins to be shoved into. How was this number thought of? Well that is the exact number of goblins Jareth had shoved into the fire earlier that day. As he walked his shadows danced across the walls, ceiling and floor of the room. Books, pages and paper, glass shards, wood splinters, and several limbs bobbing up in down in their own blood lay about the study. The only sound was of the cracking of the fire and Jareth's boots clacking on the marble floor, the room smelt of burning flesh, blood and a hint of pine.

His blond (or what used to be blonde, it was hard to tell with all the blood) hair was messier than usual, black bags under his eyes. His eyes held an angry gleam, one that asked for more blood to be shed, for someone to hurt. Dressed in only black leggings and boots, the light of the fire kissed his pale, well muscled chest, showing the angry red gashes and scars that covered his body. His long sharp nails and teeth were covered in dry blood. If anyone were to walk into the room, they would think they had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in the devil's lair.

Jareth came to a stop in front of his desk. For a moment he just stared at the oak, before reaching down and plucking a crystal orb off of the smooth wooden surface. Looking into he saw a red mustang come to a halt in front of a small house. The doors opened and two young people stepped out.

A young man around the age of 21 stepped out of the driver's side of the vehicle and made his way to the passenger's side. He was tall with dark, shaggy brown hair. His skin was tan, his eyes a chocolate brown. He wore torn jeans and a white t-shirt under a dark blue button up. Leaning down he opened the door. Jareth's hearts quickened as he saw Sarah step out of the car. She looked beautiful, as always. The two humans laughed as they made their way up to her porch. They stood there for over twenty minutes, just talking and laughing.

Aboveground, at the Williams Residence….

"Well I had better go, my parents are probably just on the other side of the door, waiting for me to come in," Sarah said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks again Johnny, I had a really good time,"

"Me too, and thanks for going with me. If I went to go to Black Swan alone and one of my friends had seen me, I would have never lived it down!" Johnny said, smiling and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, so that's why you invited me! Gee, thanks. And here I was thinking you wanted to spend an afternoon with me," Sarah said with a laugh as she playfully hit his arm.

"Hey, watch it!" Johnny laughed, putting his arms up to protect himself.

As Sarah tried to hit him, he caught both her fists in his hands. He laughed as she squirmed and playfully called him names. After a moment they stood there, silent, just staring at each other. Slowly Johnny began to lean down towards Sarah.

'Oh God! He is gonna kiss me! Ok Sarah, you are ready for this, your first kiss!'

'_Not on my watch_,'

'Wha-'

"Oww!" Johnny hollered and pulled away, holding his neck. "What the hell?"

"Johnny? What's wrong?" Sarah asked, reaching out to her friend.

"My neck… I feel like I just got stabbed," Pulling his hand away from his neck he made sure there was no blood. "Must have been a muscle spasm or something… I'm gonna go get it checked out. I'll see ya later Sarah. Goodnight,"

"Oh! Um… goodnight!" Sarah called after him and watched as he climbed into his car and drove off. Once his car was out of sight Sarah entered her house.

Sarah slowly made her way upstairs to her room. Now at the ripe age of nineteen, Sarah was not the young girl she used to be. Sarah was now in college, and was home for Christmas Break. She was studying to become a theatre major. Although she had been told how hard it was to make it in theatre, Sarah still wanted to try. Plus, if things did not work out the way she wanted them to, Sarah always thought it would be fun to be a teacher.

Once in she pulled off her clothes and tossed them into her laundry hamper. Just in her underwear Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror. Now a young woman, Sarah's body had filled out in all the right places. She was now in a transition phase, between a child and a full grown beauty. She had both the beautiful innocence of a child and the seductive beauty only a woman could obtain. She had long chocolate brown hair that fell down her back in waves, jade green eyes that always shown with emotion, a straight nose, and if you looked close enough you could see the faint freckles that kissed her skin. But it was none of these things that made Sarah sigh as she looked in the mirror.

Angry red hand prints and scratches covered her light skin. Each mark told a story. Some were telling tales of a lover's tough touch, while some told stories of murder attempts and almost deaths. The odd thing was, Sarah had never been touched like that, in either way. In her sleep she would have these dreams… but she had never really been touched. Looking at her skin though, she saw scratches from someone raking their nails over her flesh, and hand prints from someone squeezing and molding her skin with their hands. There was even a handprint on her-

"I need to stop imagining these things," Sarah said to herself as she pulled on her pajamas. "Or I'll go insane," Not that she did not already feel insane. Like the voice she heard in her head earlier. It sounded just like… no. It couldn't be. He had not talked to her since that night four years ago.

Sarah brushed her teeth combed her hair. She made her way to her bed, pulled back the covers and crawled in, welcoming the warmth of the comforters. As she fell asleep, she wondered how many new marks would cover her skin. Within minutes she was sound asleep, dreaming a dream filled with passionate embraces, death strangles, lover's caresses, angry words, romantic poems and a pair of mismatched eyes that always haunted her sleep.

In the Goblin Kingdom…

Jareth looked down at his hand, the shards of the crystal he had crushed with his hand embedded deep into his skin, blood spilling over onto the floor. He should have done a lot worse than causing the mortal some neck pain, but if he had made the boy explode from the inside out like he wanted to, he would have gotten blood on his Sarah, and she looked so nice that evening. How dare some mortal try to kiss HIS Sarah. She belonged to him and him alone, and when the time came he could be the one to give Sarah her first real kiss. Real meaning actual flesh against flesh, not one of the ones he had given her in her dreams. In her dreams Jareth had kissed her lips many times, and other places…

"Sarah…" Jareth groaned, running his good hand threw his hair. "Do you know what you are doing to me?" He looked up at the clock on his wall. He would have just enough time to get cleaned up before he joined his precious in her sleep. While Sarah dreamed, many nights Jareth would join her. Half the dreams started with a romantic embrace, some with a fight that would make most wars green with envy. They all ended the same, both parties sharing a passion filled kisses and touches leading up to something more, and then they would wake up before they got too far, each covered in the battle wounds of their dream.

"You are quite the scratcher my dearest Sarah," Jareth mused, looking at the long nail marks that covered his back.

Yes, some of the marks on his skin were given to him by Sarah, but most of them were self inflicted. Jareth was quickly losing his sanity, and he did not know how long he would be able to keep himself together. Now clean, Jareth crawled into bed and fell asleep, soon staring into the Jade green eyes that would always haunt him.

Author's Note: I saw the devil as looking like Alan Rickman as the sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood. Wouldn't Alan Rickman make a wonderful devil in a film? He is just so dark and mysterious… sorry, I started to drool there for a second. So because this is a new story, I will only wait for five reviews until the next chapter. **Five reviews until chapter 2! Thanks for reading and be sure to review, each review makes me smile! **


	2. Don't Talk to Strangers

Author's Note: Chapter 2! Yay! I am so glad that people seem to be enjoying the story so far. So I got this one comment that made me realize that I should probably look into getting a beta. I have this problem of when I look over something it looks right to me, but I actually miss a lot of mistakes. So, if anyone knows where I can get a beta, or if anyone would like to be my beta, having someone look over my work would be awesome. I know how annoying it is when a story looks like it has been written by a 3 year old. So yeah, for chapter 3 I am going to wait until I have 10 new reviews! That's right, **10 NEW REVIEWS UNTIL CHAPTER 3! **That way I can have a bit of room between chapters, though if I get reviews as fast as I did last time the next chapter might be up in a day or so. So, without further ado, chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANY SONG/MOVIE/BOOK MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! I JUST THOUGHT OF A PLOT AND STUCK ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT, AND PUT IN MY OWN VERSION OF LUCIFER AND HIS MINIONS. ENJOY!**

Don't talk to strangers  
Don't do all your thinking with your little head  
Like mama said, just like mama said  
My mama said  
Don't talk to strangers  
Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead  
Like mama said, just like Mama said  
My mama said

-Hedly

Aboveground…

Sarah closed the front door behind her as she walked out into the chilly winter air. Locking the door, Sarah pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and zipped up her jacket. She stepped off the porch and made her way to her car. She never saw it coming.

"Sarah Sarah Sarah Sarah Sarah SAAAARRRAAAHHHH!" Before she could do anything, a red and black blur tackled Sarah to the ground.

"Chess, you know I love you," Sarah mumbled into the snowy side walk. "but I would love you more if you weren't sitting on me,"

"Sarah dearest I have the best news!" Sarah's friend Chess cried as she got up.

"Chess you are the only person I know that feels the need to tackle people as a greeting. Is "Hi Sarah! How are you this cold winter morning?" not good enough anymore?"

Before Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth she tended to keep to herself. There were a few people she would talk to on occasion, but she didn't really have any friends. Her head was always too far up in the clouds for her to try to make any connections with people. After the Labyrinth Sarah realized that friendship is powerful, and if not for the friends she made she would not have been able to win Toby back. Everyone could see a change in Sarah after that, but no one knew why. She had broken out of her shell and started trying to get along with her class mates. Although she was getting more comfortable among people, she was still having problems making friends. That is when she met Chess.

Sarah met Chess in her Highschool theatre class. Not only did they have their love for theatre in common, they both loved fantasy. They got along instantly and were inseparable ever since. Chess was tall and lanky, with high cheek bones and fire engine red hair, styled into a pixie cut. Her eyes were a light green, almost neon colored. Chess was a nickname her parents had given her. Her real name was Chelsea. They called her Chess because she was mischievous and always smiling, like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland, and Chess was short for Cheshire.

"Ok so you know how my Uncle works in Hollywood?" Chess asked as she dusted snow off her black jacket.

"Yeah, he's a casting director right?"

"Yeah! Well he got the job casting this new big time movie, and he said that there are still some extra slots he has to fill, and he wants us to do it!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it? This can be our foot in the door of Hollywood and movies!"

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Sarah and Chess held hands, jumping up and down and squealing like they were in Highschool again.

"Wait," Sarah said, stopping the celebration. "What about school?"

"Oh don't worry about that. We are only extras, we have the rest of break and then we will only miss a few weeks,"

"Well…. Alright then! We are going to Hollywood!"

In the Labyrinth…

Dark green high heeled boots clacked against the stone tiles of the castle floor. Black leggings covered toned legs. A dark green tunic hugged the torso, and a cloak of the same color hung off the shoulders, the hood up over the head. The face of the person could not be seen, hidden in the shade of the hood. Goblins dropped what they were doing and watched the person make long strides down the hallway. Making a left, down a hallway, two rights, up a stairwell, a left, a right, and two more hallways the person found themselves in front of a large oak door. A hand clad in black leather reached out, pushed at the door and found it to be locked. Reaching in to their cloak, the figure pulled out a long thin needle. The person squatted down and picked the lock. The door then opened with ease.

The person was met with one of the foulest smells they had ever smelt. They brought their hands to their face, trying to block out the smell. Coughing, the person made their way into the room. In the corner stood just the man they were looking for, hunched over a desk, looking into a crystal.

"You know Jareth; if you have a problem with the hired help, get new Goblins. I do not see how burning them alive would fix anything,"

"What do you want Envy, I do not have time for you right now," Jareth said, without looking up.

"No, I am sure you are really busy," Envy said. "I mean, stalking a human girl is a full time job. That must be why Lucifer is STILL waiting for your report,"

The sound of crystal breaking filled the room. "You know what…" Jareth spun around, fists clenched, blood dripping from one of his hands. "You can tell Lucifer to-" Jareth stopped.

Dark bags sat under mismatched eyes, hair stood on its end, and the skin was a ghostly pale color. Jareth was staring at a mad man.

"Envy… what happened?" Jareth asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"I think you know the answer to that," Envy said. "It is not my fault that you do not like what you see."

Jareth slowly brought his hand up to his eyes and watched himself touch the bags. It was not the face of Envy that had him so shocked, it was his own.

"Why do you always have to wear that mask?" Jareth asked, looking at the floor. "It is a bit unnerving trying to have a conversation with someone when your face is on theirs,"

"This mask has been passed down to me by Lucifer, and when my time has come it will go to the Envy after me," Envy said, insulted. "The mask of Envy was made with glass from the mirror of Eirsed. The mask shows the true you, if you see something you do not like, that is not the mask's fault,"

"But a pretty little girl like you would look so much better without that ancient mask," Jareth said, reaching out and wrapping one arm around Envy, pulling her to him. "How about you take it off and let me see you,"

Envy pulled away like she had been burned. "Keep your hands to yourself Goblin King! I am here for your report. Just give it to me and I can get out of here," Envy walked around the study, stopping behind Jareth's desk. "So where is it? Is it in here?" Envy opened up some of the drawers and started shuffling through some paper and files.

"Come on Envy," Jareth purred as he approached her. "Let me see what you are hiding. I am sure you are quite the looker," Jareth pulled her away from the desk and slammed her against the wall.

"Jareth! I swear-"

"Just take it off-"

"Jareth please-"

"Come on-"

"GOBLIN KING!"

Jareth looked up from Envy and saw that they were no longer the only people in his study.

"Wrath, so glad you could join us. Is Lucifer sending all his henchmen to pick up his laundry? A bit over kill, don't you think?" Jareth said with a smirk.

"Let her go," Wrath growled.

Wrath was a tall man with spiky red hair. His eyes were red, his skin tan, a long angry red scar started at his right temple, crossed over the bridge of his nose and stopped at the lower left side of his jaw. He was dressed in a red cloak, tunic and boots with black leggings.

"I always thought it was so… cute how all the sins were color coded," Jareth said smugly, looking back at Envy. "Jealously… the green monster. So angry you see red… it's very funny,"

"Shut it Goblin King!" roared Wrath. "Like you are one to talk! I would much rather wear all of one color then look like I came straight from a children's book! You look like you almost drown in the pixie dust fountain!"

Jareth scoffed and let go of Envy. He walked over to his fire place. "I sent the report to Lucifer this morning, he should be getting it any second now. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Envy said straightening her cloak. "That will be all,"

Taking Wrath by the hand before he could jump Jareth, Envy and Wrath made their way across the room to the door.

"Oh and Envy," Envy stopped and looked back at Jareth. He looked at her from over his shoulder. "You really should take off that mask. It's a shame to keep your face hidden away all the time,"

Envy said nothing, slamming the door behind them.

"You are an idiot!" Wrath cried, storming down the hallway. "What would have happened if I did not show up and save you're sorry ass? Hmm? What did you think you were doing?"

"I had everything taken care of," Envy said calmly. "You just over reacted, as usual."

Wrath reached into his cloak and pulled out a large gun, pointing it at Envy. "Don't think that just because Lucifer sent me here to help you means I won't kill you! You have NO idea how easy it would be to replace you! EVERYONE falls victim to envy at some point in their life," Wrath backed Envy back up against the wall, the barrel of the gun pointed right between her eyes. " Lucifer could get a new Envy is seconds, all I have to do is make sure I bring him that silly mask- AHHHH! OH GOD!"

Before Wrath could finish his sentence, Envy had made two long swords appear out of thin air and sliced his arm off, the gun and the limb holding it falling to the ground with a thump.

"You… you BITCH! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Wrath cried as he tried to apply pressure to the stump that was now gushing blood.

"And don't think for one second that I cannot handle myself. If you had any sense you would realize that Lucifer already received Jareth's report by the time I left," Envy said calmly as she made the blood soaked blades disappear into thin air.

"Then… what are you doing here? And why did Lucifer send me to make sure you returned safely?"

Envy reached into her cloak and pulled out a file. "Like Jareth said, we were sent by Lucifer to pick up some… laundry,"

On the file, in big black bold letters read:** LABYRINTH RUNNER 6284: SARAH WILLIAMS**.

Back Aboveground…

"All right Miss Williams, Miss Pixmin, your lines and blocking have been highlighted, please be here tomorrow by 5:30am, we start filming at 8am,"

"Thank you so much,"

Sarah and Chess made their way out of the office and onto the busy LA streets.

"I am so excited! Can you believe it? We are going to be superstars!" Chess said throwing her fist up into the air.

"Chess," Sarah laughed. "We are only extras. I don't think we are "superstars" just yet,"

"Details details," Chess said waving her friend's comment away. "Baby steps Sarah, it's all about baby steps, and we are our way to stardom!" Chess ran in circles around Sarah, making her friend laugh.

"Come on Chess, calm do- oh!"

Sarah had been so focused on her friend's crazy antic she had not noticed the man right in front of her, the man she had just walked into, knocking them both over.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said getting on her knees and picking up the paperwork that had flown everywhere. "I am so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"It's quite alright," the man chuckled in a deep voice as he also began picking up paper. "The blame is partially my own, I was not looking where I was going either. Which is so sad, had I been looking I would not have ran over a beauty like yourself,"

The man was very tall and had sandy blonde/brown hair and a small beard/mustache combo. He looked to be in his early forties or late thirties. He was dressed in a beautiful black suit, red tie, black dress shoes and a gold rolodex. His outfit looked more expensive then her car.

Sarah blushed. "Oh I don't know about that…"

The man laughed. "And humble too. Aren't you an angel? Though," the man tucked a stray hair of Sarah's behind her ear. "You have a dark side, don't you…"

Sarah's blush deepened. "Umm… I…"

"Sorry Sir, but we were taught by our parents not to talk to strangers," Chess said jokingly.

"Oh my apologies, here I am ranting away and making a fair maiden blush when I have not even introduced myself. I am Lucifer King,"

"Lucifer King… the movie director?" Chess cried, talking for the first time in the whole interaction.

"One and the same," Mr. King said with a smile. "And you two beautiful women are…?"

"I am Chelsea Pixmin and this is Sarah Williams! We are-"

"The extras Mark hired right? Then you must be his niece and her friend he has told me so much about," Mr. King shook both their hands. "I look forward to working with the both of you,"

"You know who we are?" Sarah asked amazed. "But we are just extras,"

"I try to learn the names of everyone working in my films, the extras are no exception,"

"Wow, that's amazing," Sarah said. "Your cast and crew must love you,"

"Well I don't know about that," Mr. King said with a laugh. "I've been told that during filming I can be quite the…devil to work with,"

"Should we be worried?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Only if you are a prim donna, ignore instructions and ask for only green m&m's ," Mr. King leaned foreword and whispered into Sarah's ear. "Everyone knows red m&m's are the best,"

Sarah laughed. "I don't know, I happen to be very fond of the color green,"

"Hmm… I wonder how she will react when she hears that…"

"What?" Sarah asked, looking very confused.

"Oh nothing," Mr. King chuckled. "Well in that case I will make sure my assistant gets a big bowl ready for you tomorrow. Now I'm afraid I must make my leave. I have a 3:30 meeting, and my assistant will kill me if I am late," he bowed at the waist. "Good afternoon ladies."

Taking the rest of his paperwork from Sarah, Mr. King made his way down the street and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sarah… you know what they say about inter work relationships," Chess said with a smirk.

"Oh… shut it!" Sarah blushed and looked at the ground.

Chess laughed. "Come on Sarah, let's go get something to eat,"

In the Labyrinth…

"WHAT?"

The study doors flew open, the small fox knight came rushing in.

"What seems to be the problem your majesty?" Sir Didymus asked, kneeling down on one knee as a greeting to his king.

"LUCIFER! How dare he talk to my Sarah! MY SARAH! MINE! What does he think he is doing? What does he have planed? How dare that… GAH!" Jareth went on a rampage, knocking over everything in his path.

"My lord! My lord please! Calm your self!"

After a long period of destruction, when there was nothing left to break, Jareth stood in the rubble that was once his study. The only sound was his angry breaths. He stood near the fireplace, his hunched over form being illuminated by the fire's glow. He looked very intimidating.

"Didymus…" Jareth breathed.

"Yes my lord" Sir Didymus stepped out from behind his hiding place. It was not that Didymus was afraid of Jareth, Didymus was the bravest warrior of the Goblin army, it was the fact that Didymus knew Jareth since Jareth was just a boy and he knew that when Jareth got started, there really was no stopping him.

"Next time Sarah calls you… tell me. I need to have a little… chat with her," Jareth said thru clenched teeth.

"…yes my lord…"

In Lucifer's Castle…

Envy made her way thru the labyrinth like hallways of Lucifer's castle. She was still covered in Wrath's blood, but she would have to wait until she had given Lucifer the file he wanted before she could return to her own palace and bathe. Turning a corner, Envy came upon a sight she would give anything to un see. Pain had some woman pinned against the wall as they kissed. The sound of their "intimate moment" filled the room and burned Envy's eyes. Envy cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Oh… Envy!" Pain pushed the girl off of him and dusted himself off. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Cut the small talk, where is Lucifer?" Envy asked, trying to ignore the girl who was trying to gather her clothes that had been thrown about the common room.

"In his study I would imagine," Pain said, now sounding annoyed. It wasn't everyday that he could trick some girl into his bed, and Envy had to come around and ruin it. "Do I look like his babysitter?"

"Thank you," Envy said, leaving the room. "Oh and Pain, take her to your room next time. No one wants to see that… plus it will be harder for her to run,"

"Run? What do you m- HEY? Where did she go?"

Envy made her way to Lucifer's study, laughing to herself at Pain's cries as he tried to find his "date".

"Lucifer! I got the file you asked for. Luci- what?"

"What seems to be the problem? Do you not like my new look?"

Envy could not believe what she was seeing. Her master looked like… a human! No longer did he dress like the king of the underworld like she knew he was. Now he looked like some pathetic Abovegrounder.

"Come here Envy," Lucifer called to her from behind his desk.

Envy slowly made her way across the room to stand in front of her master. Looking at Envy saw his reflection staring back at him. Gone were his dark eyes and pale skin. He now saw dark pits, full of flames. His once perfect skin was now a pale skull, wrapped in bloody bandages. He was dressed in a flowing black cloak, gaping holes reveled his pale skin and bones. This was the real him, and only someone with the sight could see past his disguise. He had met very people with the ability, and the only one he cared about seeing him this way was well…taken care of.

"I did a better job than even I thought was possible," Lucifer said, stroking where he assumed his mustache was.

"Master… why are you dressed like this?" Envy asked, looking at the floor. "Such a look is beneath you,"

"I have some things I need to Aboveground, and I need to blend in,"

"Then why not ask me to do it for you?" Envy said, clenching her fists. "You cannot ask me to sit here and allow someone of such power as yourself to…. To dress like a mere mortal! You are so much better than that!"

"Envy," Lucifer said softly, tilting her head up so their eyes (or so he assumed, her face was hidden by a mirror mask after all) "I am honored, but you need not worry. You know I would entrust you with anything… but this is something I must do alone," Lucifer pulled back Envy's hood to get a better look at her. "Beautiful… as gorgeous as the day I met you, when you were just a child begging for scraps on the street,"

"I owe you everything my lord," Envy said, bowing her head. As she did her long black hair slid out of it's hiding place, now hanging around her shoulders. It looked black, but it was really an extremely dark shade of green.

"Now, did you get the file I asked for?"

"Of course," Envy said, pulling the file out of her cloak. "I would never fail a task you asked me to do,"

"Excellent," Lucifer said, looking thru the papers. "Oh and I saw Wrath today. I was able to fix his arm but… I am afraid I am going to have to punish you,"

"Thank you my lord," Envy said, bowing her head.

Everyone in the castle stopped what they were doing and listened to the screams of pain that came from Lucifer's study. It was not every day Envy did something that made Lucifer need to punish her.

END AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there was chapter 2, I hope you liked it! I will be back with chapter 3 after I get 10 new reviews. So tell me what you thought, all reviews are welcomed!


	3. You're Here With Me

**Author's Note:** Yay chapter three! You may be thinking, 'But DarkPirategirl, you only got eight new reviews! What are you doing making chapter three?' Well my loyal readers, I liked this chapter so much I decided to put it up anyway. That and I got tired of waiting… So I got some comments about Sarah seeming dull and just not being a real big part of the story, so that got me thinking. What am I doing? Silly me, this is a Labyrinth fanfic and Sarah is the main character! Why do I have her making special guest appearances? So, this chapter is all Sarah! Yay! Hopefully the fact that she just happens to be here more will make her seem less dull. It is hard to be exciting when you get three lines and then disappear into the background. Chapter four will be up when I get ten new reviews… or close to that. You never know with me. **TEN REVIEWS TILL CHAPTER FOUR!** I actually already have the next chapter done so the second I get the reviews I can get it up! In other super exciting news my wonderful sister got me a Jareth t-shirt and fushigi for Christmas. Best… gifts… EVER! You know… that and spending time with your family… yeah… So as my holiday present to you all (although it is late… it's more of a new years gift) I give you… chapter three of Devil's Dance Floor! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, and of the characters of Labyrinth, any of the songs/books/movies used in the story. If I did I would be a billionaire and Labyrinth would not be rated PG and Sarah and Jareth would end up together! **

**Thanks:** Thank you for everyone who has left a review, put this story on alert or favorites, or read it at all. It means so much to me that people are enjoying it. Also I would like to thank my brand new beta Mari Strange for taking on the daunting task of fixing my mistakes. My stories should look so much better now! Thank you Mari! If anything, she just gets to read the chapters before everyone else so it is like she has a special backstage pass to the story. Mari is my grammar/ spelling/ story fixing hero! Yay Mari! And thanks to [ From : . ] for the lyrics to the songs I use. 

**Warning: The next chapter uses some not so nice words and some violent, abusive parts. In fact, it may be so bad it could give the chapter a M rating. I said in the first chapter that the rating may change, and at the moment it is still T but I just wanted to warn you. **

Normal Speech/ action

_Flashback_

'Thoughts'

("People speaking in heads")

When it rains it pours and opens doors  
That flood the floors we thought would always  
Keep us safe and dry

And in the midst of sailing ships  
We sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion  
That won't seem to let me go

'Cause when I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

And every word I didn't say  
Caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor, we didn't have before

And every sunset that we'll miss  
I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away

And while I float upon this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion  
That I hope will never leave

'Cause when I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way

Whether I'm up or down or in or out  
Or just plain overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly

But with you I can spread my wings  
To see me over everything  
That life may send me when I am hoping it won't pass me by

And when I feel like there is no one  
That will ever know me  
There you are to show me

When I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

When I look to the sky  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

And when I feel like I'm lost  
Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

When I Look to the Sky- Train

Aboveground…

For most people, hearing voices was a sign that you are insane. This was not the case for Sarah, though there was a chance she was just loony. If having an adventure in a distant, magical land didn't seem crazy enough, then hearing a voice in her head may just be the straw to break the crazy camel's back. Ever since she got back from the Labyrinth, there was a voice in the back of her head that was most definitely not her own. It was deep and smooth, with an almost melodic tone. The voice was familiar, and Sarah found herself believing it belonged to the Goblin King. At first she was scared, she would ask him what he was doing and how he had gotten in her head, but all she would get in response would be a condescending laugh and a snobbish remark. After a while she began to accept it. She would hear him comment on something she had been thinking or doing and would comment back. They actually had managed a few civil conversations, but more often than not, they fought. They were just too proud to get over their differences.

In one of her meeting with her friends, Hoggle warned Sarah to be aware of Jareth. The dwarf thought he was most likely up to something. This made Sarah furious. She should have thought that from the start, the Goblin King was her enemy and she should have no contact with him. She didn't care what Jareth was planning, she was going to have no part of whatever was going on with him. So she started ignoring him. She could tell this made him upset, furious even. There would be times where Jareth would scream in her mind for days at a time, getting more upset by the moment. Sarah would get killer headaches that would keep her awake. Eventually it all stopped. Her mind was hers once more. No Goblin King telling her his opinion on the boy she was drooling over in Chemistry or if her new jeans made her butt look big… just her. She thought that was what she wanted, but going from the constant ranting of fae royalty to silence was… kind of weird. More than anything, though Sarah would never admit it, she felt lonely. After almost a year she heard him again. His comments were rare now, almost nonexistent, but they were there. He was always there, whether she liked it or not.

"Come on Chess! If we don't hurry we are gonna miss it!"

"It's an eclipse Sar, it's gonna be hard not to notice it…" Chess panted, trying to catch up to her friend as they sprinted through the park. "We get three days off filming for Christmas, we fly all the way back home, and you have us running around like chickens with our heads chopped off!"

"You know how I feel about these things! Something about an eclipse just seems… I don't know… mystical. And you know that the hill near our spot will be the best place to see it!" Sarah said, side stepping an old man so she didn't knock him over. Chess was not so fortunate.

"Sar- Oof! Ugh… so sorry sir! I wasn't looking… here let me help you with that… Sarah! Wait up!"

"I'll see you there Chess!" Sarah called over her shoulder.

Sarah took a sharp turn, entering the woods that surrounded the park. Sarah knew this whole area like the back of her hand. She knew that taking the path through the woods would get her to the hill with plenty of time to spare. The trees became a blur as she sprinted past, her destination pictured clearly in her mind. It was her favorite place in the entire world. Almost every moment of her free time as a child had been spent at that park. When she was younger she would be her reading poems or acting out plays for her "audience," that consisted of her sheep dog Merlin and occasionally, a white barn owl. For the longest time Sarah saw the park as her escape from the world that was reality. It was a place she could be herself without worrying about what others thought of her or what her step mother's expectations.

Things changed for Sarah after the Labyrinth. Just acting out adventures would not be enough anymore. She had tried the thrilling taste of action, adventure and fantasy and craved more. Another reason the Labyrinth had changed her was… for those thirteen short hours, (literally short, Jareth was a cheating son of a bitch,) Sarah had friends. She had a group of individuals who cared about her as much as she cared about them, who would always have her back and were looking out for her. Coming back from that to a world where she felt so alone and vulnerable, made the transition back to normal life harder. She still saw Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, but it was not the same. They could not be with her as often as she would like. That is why meeting Chess had meant so much to Sarah, she had met someone who she felt she could be honest with, have a good time with and someone she could trust. Chess, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had become her second family, and honestly she felt closer to them then she did with her own.

Honesty is essential to any relationship, but how do you go about telling someone about a magical world full of giant mazes, goblins, wise-men in bird hats, knight foxes, and the Goblin King? Chess was just as passionate about fantasy as Sarah was, but Sarah was still afraid that if she told her friend, Chess would think she was insane. That was the one reason Sarah had not told anyone about her trip to the Labyrinth. Sarah did not want to end up in some asylum wearing a straight jacket in a room with white padded walls. She was not crazy, and she knew that. That's all that is important… right? If that were the case, then why was keeping the impressive tale all to herself? She wished she just had one person that she could share it with… and she was hoping Chess could be that person.

Sarah was seventeen when she took Chess to her special place in the park and finally told her about the Labyrinth. They had been friends for almost two years and she felt that she could trust Chess.

Flashback…

_Sarah and Chess sat in the back of their history class room. Sarah was starring out the window as her teacher droned on about the importance of studying and how their finals next week could very well influence the rest of their lives, when she noticed how nice it was outside. The sun was high in the sky, the grass was green, and the trees would sway lightly as the wind rushed through their leaves. Sarah would have given anything to be able to leave that dull school and cramped classroom to spend the day at her park._

_("Just say the words…")_

_Sarah shook her head, ignoring the voice in her head. _

"_Hey Chess?"_

"_Yeah?" Chess asked flipping through her history book, pretending to study for her upcoming exam._

"_Um… after school to you want to hang out?"_

_Chess stopped her "studying" and looked over at her friend, a bewildered look on her face. "Sarah… we kinda do that every day anyway… you don't need to ask,"_

_Sarah started fiddling with her pencil, shrugging she said, "Well yeah, but there's this place I wanna show you."_

_Chess had completely abandoned her previous attempt to look like she was doing something productive, her love for surprises and adventure taking over. "A place… like a secret place I've never been to before?"_

"_Yeah. Actually I don't know how many people know about it. It's kind of a secret… I guess I see it as a sanctuary, to get away from my pr-"_

"_OH MY GOD! You found Narnia didn't you!" Chess whispered excitedly. "I knew I felt something different about your room… your closet is the gateway isn't it?"_

_Sarah laughed. "No Chess, it's not-"_

"_Oh! Or better yet! You found Wonderland! Your mirror is the looking glass and one day you accidentally fell through! Now you want me to join you and the Mad Hatter for tea!"_

_Sarah covered her mouth with one hand, trying to mute her laughter so she and Chess would not get in trouble for being loud, disruptive, or having any sort of fun in an educational setting. Leaning forward, Sarah spoke in an excited whisper, "Afraid not, although just the other night I was minding my own business when to my surprise my window was blown open. 'How odd,' I thought to myself. 'Even more so because my window needs to be lifted and not opened in or out. How does wind accomplish something like that?' As I tried to figure this out a boy in green tights flew into my room!"_

"_Oh dear!" Chess tried to sound shocked but her little bursts of giggles gave her away. "What happened?"_

"_He told me that his name was Peter Pan and he was looking for more Lost Boys to join him in his adventures. I told him that the only child in the house was Toby, and being two he was far too young for any adventures,"_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_Well he said that where he was going people did not age and he would have no use for a boy so young. He was in the business of pirate fighting, after all. A two year old would have no chance against his nemesis Captain Hook,"_

"_How exciting!" Chess said, bringing her hands up to her cheeks._

"_I know! After hearing this I just had to ask him if there was any way I could join him and his 'Lost Boys' in their days full of sword fighting and adventures,"_

"_And?"_

"_He said that he and his boys could always use a new story teller, so he brought me along!"_

"_That's wonderful!" _

"_Once there I was immediately called into action! Turns out that while Peter was gone the Lost Boys and Captain Hook's crew had gotten into a fight!"_

"_Oh dear!" Chess whispered, placing her hand over her mouth in shock._

"_We were surrounded! Pirates as far as the eye can see! We were doomed!"_

"_Well? What happened?"_

"_The dreaded captain himself stepped forward. He seemed surprised by me being there and asked who I was. I told him, 'Sarah Williams, age seventeen, sword fighter and new story teller to the Lost Boys!' He was quite taken with me. He even asked me if I would be his bride!"_

"_How romantic!"_

"_I told him that I was sorry but I was too young to be tied down. I still have so many adventures to live out, and I couldn't just leave my dearest friend Chess behind in dull reality,"_

"_Oh,how kind of you," Chess said, bowing slightly._

"_So Captain Hook let all of us go and Peter flew me back home. Now here I am," _

"_What a story Miss Williams. Perhaps if you put as much effort into studying as you do making up stories to distract others you would have a better grade in my class," Sarah and Chess looked up, their teacher Mr. Smith now standing a few feet away from them. They had not noticed that during the story everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and turned to listen to Sarah._

"_And perhaps if your class was more interesting I would pay attention and not have to make up stories," Sarah said before she could stop herself._

"_Wha-" His face turned a bright red color and he began stuttering, looking for the right words. "Why… how… you… Miss Williams…"_

_Just then the bell rang and Sarah shot up from her seat, grabbed her things and dashed out of the room, Chess right behind her. The girls ran out of the room, down the hallways, out the front doors and came to a stop across the street from the school. They collapsed in a heap of laughter and panting._

"_We are lucky-" Chess panted, trying to catch her breath. "That history is our last class,"_

"_Yeah," Sarah laughed. "Though if it weren't I would have left anyway,"_

"_Oh really? I never took you as the 'too cool for school' type,"_

""_It's not that. It's just it's such a nice day today and… I guess my mind just isn't in it, ya know?"_

"_Yeah," Chess said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I feel that way all the time. That's probably why I'm failing algebra,"_

_Sarah laughed and got up, dusting herself off. "So, what do you want to do?"_

"_Well…" Chess said, also getting up. "I would love to see this secret place of yours! You can't just mention it and then leave me hanging!_

"_Right. Well then, follow me,"_

_It took them close to an hour, but the two girls found themselves standing in a secluded area of the town park._

"_Wow… I had no idea this place even existed…" Chess said in wonder, taking in the scenery around her. "It's beautiful!"_

"_Yeah, not many people come to the park anyway, and this part is just so cut off from the rest of it. There is no path leading here or anything…" _

"_So how did you find it?"_

"_Would you believe that an owl lead me here when I was a lost little girl?" Sarah asked, sitting down on the soft grass._

"_Sure, I'll believe just about anything," Chess said, following suit. "Animals are really smart. If dogs can save people from fires, then why can't an owl help out a lost kid? They are known for being wise after all. So what happened?"_

_Sarah looked out to the lake where a swan gracefully floated over the water's glossy surface. "It happened when I was really little, like seven or eight. One of the kids from my class was having a birthday party and invited the whole class. I didn't really feel like playing pin the tail on the donkey for the hundredth time so I went exploring,"_

"_Of course you did," Chess said with a chuckle. _

"_Without even realizing it I had wandered so far off into the woods I had no idea where I was. I tried to find my way back but I just got even more lost, if that was even possible. I was scared and it was getting late and cold. I called out for help, but no one responded,"_

"_Yeah the woods go on for a while, who knows how far out you were," Chess said, her voice and expression sympathetic._

"_Just when I thought things could not get any worse it started raining, and not just raining, but pouring. Before long I just gave up and sat at the base of a tree and cried. I thought I was going to die out here and that all was hopeless," Sarah smiled a small smile. "Never take anything for granted… In between my sobs I heard this soft noise. It was a hooting from above. Looking up I saw this barn owl sitting up in the tree I was leaning on. It caught me by surprise, but I was happy for the company. Being the naive child I was, I introduced myself to the bird and explained my situation. I asked if the owl knew the way out of the woods. The owl just stared at me for a while. I felt… odd. Like it was judging me or something, trying to decide if I was worth helping or not," Sarah laughed, but it came out hollow and sad. "Pathetic right? Like owls judge people…" she trailed off, starring out into space, like she could see the scene in front of her._

_Chess said nothing, waiting for her friend to continue her story. _

"… _he flew off," Sarah continued after a minute. "And I followed. I mean, I had nowhere else to go, right? Sometimes I would trip over a log, or lose him in the rain, but if I would wait a moment he would be at my side again, hooting impatiently like he was saying, 'Keep up you incompetent human! I haven't got all day!' The owl led me here," Sarah said, looking around the secluded little area. "I caught my breath and he just sat there, staring at me. When I was ready to go, he looked off in one direction, then looked at me and then back off in that direction. He gave me one last long look, he flew off,"_

"_The owl left you alone?" Chess asked, speaking for the first time in a while._

"_Yeah but… I wandered off into the direction he had been looking. I walked for a mile or so when I heard people calling my name. I called out and before I knew it I was back at home, dry, warm and safe in my own bed. Ever since, I have come here when I needed to be alone or just needed to feel… at peace. You are the first person I have ever shown this place to."_

"_Wow…" was all Chess said as she looked around. The two friends sat in silence for a while. It had been almost ten minutes when Sarah heard Chess make a sniffing sound, her head down._

"_Chess? Are you-"_

_Sarah was cut off by her friend throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace._

"_Thank you…" Chess said, her eyes watery with un-shed tears. "For showing me all of this. This place must mean so much to you, and letting me be here… thank you,"_

_Sarah smiled. "Well you are my best friend Chess! I want to share everything with you." _

_Chess pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Sarah! You are the best! I could never ask for a better best friend!"_

_Sarah laughed. "Chess… Chess! I can't breathe!" _

_Three days later the two friends came back to the place and Sarah told Chess all about the Labyrinth, and knowing Sarah would never lie to her, Chess believed every word of it._

_End Flashback… _

When Sarah reached her destination she dropped down onto her knees in the snow, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Everything was silent except for the sound of her breathing and heart pounding loudly in her chest. She watched as her breath fogged in the cold December air. Taking in the area, Sarah couldn't help feel more at home then she had in her actual house. It had been weeks since she had been at the park and she had really missed it. Speaking of missing it…

"If Chess doesn't hurry she is going to miss the eclipse," Sarah said to herself.

"Don't fret, Sarah-dear, if your friend does not arrive soon it would be my honor to keep you company."

Sarah turned her head so quickly she was afraid her neck might pop off her shoulders. Behind her was someone she never thought she would see again.

"Goblin King?"

**Ending Author's Note:** Yay chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! Chapter 4 will be up soon, the second I get the reviews! That's right, **TEN NEW REVIEWS TILL CHAPTER 4! **And it's Jareth and Sarah's first face to face meeting since the Labyrinth, and there will be yelling, screaming and crying oh my! Not to mention lots of curse words and people being VERY violent! Now that I have you shivering in anticipation… See you soon!


	4. Helena

**Author's Note:** Chapter four! It's here! Yay! It hasn't been that long since chapter three, but I still find this exciting. Ok so a few important things. **Ten reviews till chapter five! **Also, I will only put up one chapter a week, and that is if I get all the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, and of the characters of Labyrinth, any of the songs/books/movies used in the story. If I did I would be a billionaire and Labyrinth would not be rated PG and Sarah and Jareth would end up together! **

**Thanks:** Thank you for everyone who has left a review, put this story on alert or favorites, or read it at all. My readers mean the world to me. Also I would like to thank my beta Mari Strange for continuing to fix my mistakes; she had the hardest job in the world with all the mistakes I make. And thanks for the lyrics!

**Warning: This chapter uses some not so nice words and some violent, abusive parts. In fact, it may be so bad it could give the chapter a M rating. I said in the first chapter that the rating may change, and this chapter gets kind of bad… I don't think it is M yet but… yeah. Also Jareth is all over the place in this chapter, and it may seem out of character of weird but don't worry, it is all part of the story and it will be explained later.**

So, enjoy chapter four!

Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on  
Just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take  
(Worst you take)  
From every heart you break  
(Heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain  
(Blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall  
Brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take  
(Worst you take)  
From every heart you break  
(Heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain  
(Blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend?  
To leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Helena- My Chemical Romance

In a small house Aboveground…

A family sat around a kitchen table one late Friday afternoon. They were the picture-perfect American family. The father was tall and broad shouldered with salt and pepper hair. The mother was also tall but thin with shoulder length brunette hair. The two younger children were twins, a boy and girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The eldest looked to be around 20. She was lanky with pale skin, large green eyes, a small button nose, freckles and long brown hair that fell past her waist. Her hair was thrown into a pony tail and she was dressed in a white spaghetti strap, torn dark blue short shorts and black fuzzy boots. It was the weekly family game night and as always Lisa drove down from college to spend the Friday with her family. They were in the middle of a rousing game of monopoly when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the father said as he got up from his seat. "Banker, no handing out extra money while I'm gone," he joked, making the family laugh.

He opened the door to find a red haired man. The man looked to be in his late twenties, his blood red hair was spiked up, he wore a leather jacket, a wife beater, torn jeans and combat boots.

"Hello sir," the man spoke in a low voice. "I'm a friend of your daughters from …college. It seems that I heard the deadline of our project wrong and I need her to join me at the …library so we can accomplish our task before our mast- Um, teacher! Before our teacher counts us late for it. I hope you understand,"

"Oh, of course! Though it's so unlike our Lisa to get a deadline wrong… she is always such a studious, well behaved girl and-"

"I don't have all day!" the man yelled, looking very aggravated. "Um… I mean…" he coughed. "It's due soon and we really must start…"

"You're right! I'm sorry, it must be old age. Sometimes I just get on these tangents and I could just keep going for hours and hours and hours and hours and…"

The redhead's eye started twitching, his hands balling into fists. "Sir…"

"Oh! Sorry," the father laughed. "There I go again. I'll get her… um… what did you say your name was again?"

"My name is Wr… um… Jason. Jason Wrath,"

"Well Jason it is so nice to meet you," the father smiled. "I'll be right back,"

A few minutes later Lisa was at the door, a very upset expression on her face. She closed the door behind her. "Wrath?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "What are you doing here?"

"A better question would be what are you doing here Envy?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed angrily. "How did you know?"

"Sloth is too lazy to put forth the effort of keeping secrets," Wrath said. "This is really pathetic Envy, what did you do? Have Greed mess with their minds so they thought you were their daughter? Or worse, did you make yourself your own little perfect family? I bet the father is a doctor, the mother is a lawyer, the kids get straight A's and soon you will be rushing off to join the peace core-"

"Shut it!" Envy growled.

"So how did you do it?"

"…I'm impersonating their daughter…"

"Oh! That's rich!" Wrath laughed, "That's low Envy, even for you. So where is the bitch, tied up in her own closet?"

"No, I wouldn't do something that desperate," Envy said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "…the girl died months ago. She was raped and murdered in an alley… I was with Death at the time and when he went to collect her soul… well…" Envy motioned at herself, or herself disguised as Lisa. "Now every week I morph my appearance to look like the girl, give them the occasion phone call, send pictures, and fake letters and calls from the college telling them how "well their daughter is doing,"" Lisa's voice turned into a man's. "She is at the top of her class you know, and all the professors just adore working with her,"

"This is really pitiable Envy. I mean I know you had a bad childhood… but this?" Wrath laughed. "That's sick,"

"I need to feel human sometimes…" Envy said, more to herself then anything. "I know I'm not, and I know I can't ever be human again… but sometimes I just need to pretend… humans don't know how good they have it. It's not like I'm bothering the family… if anything I am doing them a favor," Envy said, using Lisa's voice again. "It's not important though, what are you doing here?"

"Lucifer has called a meeting. He is going to be furious when he hears what you have been doing-"

In a blink of an eye Lisa was gone and Envy was in her place, blade pressed against Wrath's throat. "I'll kill you before you can…"

"Wrath slapped the blade away. "I won't tell… not my problem you spend your free time playing house,"

"… thank you," Envy said, putting her blade away. "So, do you know what this is all about?"  
"No clue, but I guess the sooner we leave the sooner we know, right?"

"Yeah, just let me say good bye to-" Wrath gave her a look that made her stop. "Alright, let's go,"

"You go on ahead," Wrath said. "I still have to get Gluttony. We'll be there in a bit."

"Well, hurry don't make Lucifer wait on you," Envy said, reaching into her cloak and pulling out a paint brush. Quickly Envy painted a door on the wall which turned into a real door. "Get going," she said before closing the door behind her.

Wrath looked into a nearby window and watched Envy's "family" as they laughed at something the young boy had said. "Pathetic…" Wrath said to himself. "…she'll thank me later…"

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, hello there Jason! Where is L-"the father was cut off by "Jason" firing a large gun at him, the bullet blowing his brains onto the floor.

By the time the police had responded to the neighbor's calls about the screams, all they found in the home was the bloody remains of a family of four, a mother, a father, and two young children. Not long after, the body of Lisa was found shoved behind a dumpster in an alley.

In a park Aboveground…

He was wearing the same clothes he wore the first time she had seen him, looking very ominous and threatening. Sarah felt her breath leave her body. The last time she had seen him was when she rejected his offer and defeated him… unless you counted all the regular occurring dreams he starred in… Sarah shook her head, chasing away her inappropriate thoughts. She had to stay focused. He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, just taking her in. She could not read his expression, and this concerned Sarah greatly.

So many questions ran through her mind. What was he doing here? What did he want? Was he after Toby? Did he want revenge? Had he missed her-

She shook her head, mentally slapping herself for thinking shuch things.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Sarah asked when she finally found her voice.  
Jareth just stared at her for a moment before pushing himself off the tree and making his way over to her. "I thought I already told you. I am here to keep you company and-"

"Bullshit!" Sarah hissed, getting off the ground. "What do you really want? Are you after Toby again? Because you can't have him! It's not fair! I won't let you-"

Sarah was cut off by Jareth's laughter. It was not happy laughter; it was cold, mocking and cruel… just like him. "Oh naïve little Sarah. I thought you learned back in my Labyrinth, that life isn't fair. And such language! No, I am not here for your little brother. Although he would have made an excellent addition to my kingdom. But, what's done is done and I shall keep up my end of the bargain. I will never bother him again. You on the other hand," Jareth added with a feral, fanged grin. "Well that's another story,"

"You are after revenge!" Sarah said, starting to back away from him as he continued to close in on her.

Jareth sighed, shaking his head like he was talking to a small child, looking amused at the same time. "Oh Sarah, is that all I will ever be to you? A villain?"

"You have given me no reason to see you any other way. And don't give me any of this "Everything I did I did for you" shit!" She yelled.

Jareth's smirk fell from his face and was replaced with a glare so unpleasant Sarah regretted her words.

"You little brat!" Jareth lashed out, grabbing Sarah by her wrist and pulling her to him. "Ungrateful little bitch!"

"Goblin King! Ah-" Sarah tried to pull away. His grip on her was quickly approaching painful.

Jareth looked down at her as she squirmed. "No! Say it Sarah!"

"Say what?" She asked, still struggling.

"You know what!" His grip on her tightened, causing her to scream out in pain.

"No I don't!"

"Use my name!"

"What do you-"

"You have never once said my name! Any time you speak of me it's, "Goblin King". I want you to use my name! Use my fucking name!"

"I do- ah! Let go of me!" Tears began to spill from Sarah's eyes and she swore she heard a crack come from her wrist.

"You're hurting me!"

"You know nothing of pain!" Jareth hissed. "You will use my name Sarah Williams, and although I'd rather hear you scream it and beg for other reasons, fear and pain will do for now,"

"Stop!"

"Say it!"

"STOP!" The pain was quickly becoming unbearable. Sarah was scared and no matter how much she tried to pull away, his grip on her wrists would only intensify. She was sure she would pass out soon enough. She could see her blood run down her arms from his nails digging into her skin.

"SAY IT!"

"You're-"

"SAY IT!" Jareth screamed at her. "SAY MY NAME AND BEG! BEG!"

"JARETH!" Sarah cried out. "JARETH, STOP! PLEASE!"

Her screams echoed out into the night. The only sound was Sarah's sobs and Jareth's heavy breathing. Why was he acting like this? Not that Sarah had spent much time with him, but she did not think he could be this… she didn't know what to call it. The switch was so sudden. He went from mocking her to trying to rip her arm off, yelling at her like some crazed demon. It was like he had gone insane, some sort of split personality disorder… could Goblin Kings get that? Sarah had never been so afraid in her life, and she wondered if he could hear her heartbeat like she could.

Without warning Jareth released his grip on her arm and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move her arms the pain was so bad. All she could do was cry, and watch as her skin began to darken with bruises, her blood pooling up in the snow. The contrast between the blood and the snow was beautiful, in a morbid way.

Sarah couldn't think, she felt numb and all she could do was stare…  
"Oh Sarah love, look at yourself. What did you do? You're bleeding all over the place and you're shaking. Here, let me help."

She felt her shoulders shake, both from her sobs shaking her body and the cold, and could hear Jareth talking, but she couldn't process any of it. She could sense Jareth drop to his knees beside her and pulled her against his chest. She saw him conjure one of his crystals. The orb sank into hands, and he began to run his fingers gently across her skin. The blood stopped pouring, the cuts closed, the bruises disappeared, and Sarah could feel her bones shift back into place, just as they had been before.

"Oh Sarah, love," Jareth chuckled softly. "What would you do without me?"

This snapped Sarah out of her trance.

"What? What would I… you! YOU!" Sarah pulled herself out of his arms and backed away. "You did this to me! You were going to kill me!"

"Sarah dear, I think you must be confused… I would never harm you… now just tell me what happened and I can make sure it won't happen again," Jareth said, talking to her like she was some sort of frightened animal.

…was he kidding? "You did this to me! What would I do without you? I'm better off without you! What are you doing here? What do you want? What happened to you? Why are you acting like this? You sick son of a-"

Sarah was silenced by the back of a gloved hand slapping her across her face. Jareth grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her to him. "What happened to me? Why am I acting like this? What am I doing here and what do I want?" Jareth hissed, glaring at her with a look so intense Sarah could feel her flesh burn. "YOU! Everything I do, everything I have ever done and everything I will ever do has all been for you! IT'S ALL FOR YOU!" Jareth breathed heavily, letting her go and sliding his body away from her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Talk to me," Jareth said in between pants.

"…what?"

"Talk to me… tell me what you have been up to, what is going on with you… before I do something I'll regret… before I lose control again…"

Sarah looked at the man in front of her. Jareth scared her more now than he ever had. How he could go from being calm to angry to concerned to angry to scared within seconds… he was unstable. So she did what he asked, for fear that he would snap again if she didn't. Sarah told him about high school and Chess, about her love of theatre and literature, about her plans for the future, about her family and about college. He would occasionally ask question or make comments, but he was being a mostly silent and very attentive audience. Sarah actually felt herself calm down and relax a bit around him. She was human after all, and who wouldn't enjoy a gorgeous man paying them close attention and hanging off their every word? At the moment she was telling him about the movie she and Chess were in.

"-and it isn't the biggest role in the world but everyone has to start somewhere," Sarah said with a shrug, making a snowball in her hands. "And getting to do it with Chess is really nice too. Knowing someone makes the whole thing a bit less scary,"

"Sarah Williams? Afraid? I never thought I would see the day," Jareth said with a cat like grin.  
Sarah just rolled her eyes. "I'll have to go back to college when we are done, but I hope to do some acting real soon. Our director is really nice, and very talented. Mr. Lucifer said-"

"What?" Jareth said, looking up from the crystals he was spinning around in his palm. "What did you say?"

Sarah could sense his "inner crazy" peaking out again so she tried to keep him calm. "Mr. Lucifer, the director of our film. Don't let the name fool you, he is really nice. His parents were just a bit odd, he can't helped what he was named-"

"So you think you know this man?" Jareth asked, making the crystals disappear and sitting up straight.

"Well not really well, but I feel like I have a good grasp of his character-"

Sarah was once again cut off by Jareth's dark and mocking laughter. That was getting old. "Oh my sweet, naïve Sarah. You know so little yet you think you know it all,"

"Don't talk to me like that." Sarah said, looking away from him. "You are the one who seems to think he knows everything. I can't be right around you! You always have to prove me wrong or treat me like I am some sort of ignorant child."

"It's what you are, how else should a treat you?"

"Like a person!" Sarah snapped.

"…alright. As a person I feel you should be warned. This… Mr. Lucifer is not who you think he is,"

"Why should I listen to you! Knowing you, you would tell me that Chess was some sort of demon sent here to kill me, because you are childish, vain and can't share me! You are-" Sarah stood up suddenly. "Oh my god! Chess! Where is she? And the eclipse… we have been here for hours! Why didn't I think about this before?"

"Because for being childish and vain you can't keep your thoughts off me," Jareth said with a smirk. "All you could focus on was me."

"If I didn't keep my focus on you I was afraid you were going to try to rip my arm off again! Now what did you do!" It has started snowing, and though Sarah was getting cold she could not concentrate on that at the moment.

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Where is Chess?"

"How should I know? Though from what you have told me of her I would put money on her being lost or distracted. She does seem like the type-"

"Don't talk like you know her!" Sarah said balling her hands up into fists. "I swear if you hurt her-"

"Your friend is fine," Jareth said as he got up, brushing snow off himself. "She is exactly where she was when you last saw her,"

"But how is that-"

"Sarah," Jareth said, sounding almost bored. "I think you forget who you are dealing with," with a flick of his wrist the odd floating clock she had seen from her adventure appeared from thin air. None of the hands were moving.

"…you reordered time…"

"Yes, once again I bent reality to fit your will. And you say you can't see how I have been generous…"

Sarah blushed. "I didn't ask for you to-"

"Oh, didn't you? Sarah, you may have not asked for this exactly, but once again for you to have what you wanted I had to move the stars,"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you wanted to run the Labyrinth to save young Toby, inside you were really just looking for the fantasy and adventure your heart craved. Not only did I give you thirteen hours to run the Labyrinth, you were returned home just in time to meet your parents. Not that long ago when I first arrived, you wished with all your heart I would be gone by the time your friend arrived. I don't know if this was because you feared what I would do to her or," Jareth smirked. "You wanted me all to yourself. Either way, I stopped time so we would have all the time we needed. Is that not generous?"

Sarah just stared at him for a moment. In the dark with the snow Jareth looked… well intimidating, forbidding and… beautiful. Sarah looked down at your feet. "Why did you do all this?"

Jareth crossed the distance between them and gently placed one of his hands under her chin, raising her face so their eyes met. Sarah flinched at the contact, probably expecting to be hit again, but Jareth ignored this. He used his thumb to gently wipe away a snow flake that had landed on her cheek. Before Sarah could do anything, Jareth leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

The kiss started off slow, testing the waters. It gradually increased in speed and without realizing it Sarah was kissing him back. Jareth released his hold on her chin and moved his hand into her hair, his other arm circling around her waist and pulling her against him. Sarah placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his neck. If he was not holding her, Sarah's knees would have given out by now. Jareth's tongue lapped at Sarah's bottom lip. She let out a soft moan. She could feel Jareth smirk into the kiss.

That snapped her out of it.

With all her strength Sarah pushed away from Jareth. He did not move an inch but the force of the shove was able to push Sarah away, with her ending up in a heap on the snowy ground. Sarah's breath came out quick and hard, the frosty cloud forming in the cold air.  
"Why… why d-did you d-do that?" Sarah asked as she tried to catch her breath. "T- that was m-my-"

"First kiss?" Jareth asked with a smirk. "Oh believe me, I know precious. You have no idea how hard I had to work to keep those pathetic mortal boys away from you so the kiss could be mine. They were but moths to your flame. And the fact that he didn't get your first kiss… well that makes it all the more sweet."

"Who are you talking about?" Tears formed in the corners of Sarah's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Have you been watching me this entire time?"

"No," Jareth said, making Sarah feel a bit better. "I have been watching you long before you even knew what the Labyrinth was,"

"WHAT? How dare you! What gives you the right to mess with MY life like that?"

"Simple my dear," with a tug Jareth pulled Sarah up from the ground. He leaned into her. Sarah could feel his breath on her neck. "I own you…" Jareth breathed into her ear.

"Sarah? SARAH? Are you there? Sarah where are you?" Chess's yelling brought Sarah back to the present.

"You have no power over me," Sarah hissed at him, her hands balled into fists.

Jareth chuckled, leaning in so close their noses brushed. "Oh believe me dear, you have NO idea who wrong you are… until later," Jareth snuck in another quick, forced kiss and disappeared into the night.

"There you are Sarah!" Chess smiled as she approached her friend. "And I'm just in time, look!"

From the haze her mind was in Sarah was able to look up into the sky. Where the sun was moments ago, a beautiful eclipse now sat in it's place.

"Wow you were right Sarah… it does seem magical!" Chess said in awe as she sat down next to Sarah. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah…" Sarah said slowly. "Magical, beautiful and… dangerous,"

In the Labyrinth…

Jareth all but skipped to his throne room. His day had been very productive. He had kicked some goblins, tossed some into the bog, bothered Sarah, kissed Sarah… it was one of the best days he'd had in a long time. As he turned a corner he was caught off guard by what he saw. Six figures clothed in suits of armor stood in front of the entry way. Each had a different colored sash tied around their waist.

"Goblin King, it is about time you showed up!" the figure with a red sash said angrily.

"…Well, well, well," Jareth with a smirk. "If it isn't my favorite group of misfits… to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We are not here to see you," the figure wearing a gold sash said with a bored tone. "We are simply here to make sure you don't try to escape," The man was tall and broad shouldered, but not as tall or built as Wrath.

"Yes," the blue sashed figure continued, "It is our master who wished to speak with you," The woman who spoke was average height, with good sized hips and breasts.

"Greed, long time no see. And Sloth! This must be a big deal for him to make you leave your bed," Jareth chuckled.

"Who else do we have here… Gluttony! Have you lost some weight?"

"Shove it Goblin King!" The figure with the orange sash said grumpily. Gluttony was a very round, dumpy man who resembled a ball.

"And Pride… you know not many can pull off the armor look, but you make it work,"

"Tell me something I don't know," Pride said with huff, her hands on her wide, curvaceous hips. Pride has the perfect hour glass figure and a purple sash.

"You're not looking your normal sexy self Jareth baby, what's wrong?" The figure with the magenta colored sash asked.

"Well Lust I have a lot on my plate, and I'm sure you're master is about to give me more… where is Envy?"

"Lucifer had a special job for her. Now enough small talk! Goblin King, Master of the Labyrinth our lord and master the all powerful Lucifer has demanded an audience with you," Wrath pulled out his gun. "And you will go without a fight."

"Wrath… there is fresh blood on your gun… who did you kill recently?"

Wrath just growled, grabbed Jareth by his elbow and tossed him into the throne room. Jareth stumbled into the room and when he looked up her found Lucifer sitting in his throne, Pain at his left, Panic at his right.

"Panic! Glad to see your hand grew in right," Jareth said with a smirk.

"No thanks to you, you overgrown barn owl, you-"

"That's enough Panic," Lucifer said as he draped himself over the thrown. "Now, am I doing this right Jareth? This is how the terrifying Goblin King sits, correct? Hmm… this pose would put Sloth to shame-"

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Jareth asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't have time for this I-"

"Having problems with your emotions again, Jareth?" Lucifer asked. "Seems your anger has been getting the best of you. First Pain's hand-"

"Sir, it was Pride's hand-"

"Then attacking Sarah… you do have a problem don't you?"

"I don't have a problem!" Jareth growled. "And what do you care what I do to the human girl? She is just a mortal, there are millions of them, and to my understanding, your own torture them on a daily basis."

"I take interest in anyone who can rip off the leg-"

"It was my hand-"

"Of one of my servants. This got me to thinking, what would make you so upset? I did some research and found that this all started after some mortal beat your Labyrinth. I got Envy to get her paper work," Lucifer held up Sarah's file.

"So you're the one who took it," Jareth roared. "Stealing property of the royal crown is punishable by death-"

"Oh Jareth," Lucifer laughed. "Still the small, useless, pathetic child you were when we first met. What was the phrase you loved… oh what was it… it's not fair?" Lucifer asked with a smile.

Jareth could feel himself start shaking and knew he was about to lose control. "I'll kill you…"

"I can fix that you know." Lucifer said. "Your little split personality problem. I know about your little experiment gone wrong. I know that you tried to cut out your emotions so you wouldn't hurt anymore, so you would miss her…I know how to give you full control,"

"…What do you want?" Jareth asked. He did not trust Lucifer, but he would give just about anything to take back control over his emotions and his body.

"I don't ask for much," Lucifer said with a shrug. "All I want is Sarah Williams for my bride."

**Ending Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! I know, you all must hate me, but ten more reviews and you can find out what happens! …unless all the reviews come in really fast, in which case I will put up the next chapter exactly one week from today. See you all next time!**


	5. Freak on a Leash

**Author's Note:** You don't realize how important the letters a and e are until the keys on your laptop get stuck or jammed or whatever happened to them… So here is chapter five! Yay! So you know the drill, **TEN NEW REVIEWS AND I WILL HAVE CHAPTER SIX UP IN A WEEK! **Also, at the end of the chapter I have a casting of who I imagine when I write the characters, so if you are interested in that, you can find that at the end!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, and of the characters of Labyrinth, any of the songs/books/movies used in the story. If I did I would be a billionaire and Labyrinth would not be rated PG and Sarah and Jareth would end up together! **

**Thanks:** Thank you for everyone who has left a review, put this story on alert or favorites, or read it at all. My readers are the reason I keep this story going! And to my beta Mari Strange, thank you so much! This story would not be what it is without you!

So enjoy chapter five!

Something takes a part of me  
Something lost and never seen  
Every time I start to believe  
Something's raped and taken from me, from me

Life's kinda always been messing with me  
You wanna see the light?  
Can't they chill and let me be free?  
So do I  
Can't I take away all this pain?  
You wanna see the light?  
I try to every night, all in vain, in vain

Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me

Feeling like a freak on a leash  
You wanna see the light?  
Feeling like I have no release  
So do I  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
You wanna see the light?  
Nothing in my life is free, is free

Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me  
Part of me, part of me  
Part of me

Freak on a Leash- Korn

_In Lucifer's Kingdom…_

_Envy made her way down a long corridor until she found the meeting room. In the center was a long table with many chairs. But she was not the only one there. Sloth was sound asleep, her head resting on the table, her shoulders rising and falling with every breath, dressed in a light blue gown. Pride was looking into a mirror and fixing her shoulder length purple hair. She was wearing a dark violet ball gown that hugged her every curve. Greed was counting a pile of coins, occasionally running a hand threw his golden hair, his amber eyes shining with amusement. He was dressed in a golden yellow tunic, brown leggings and boots. Lust was attempting to convince Pride to come back to his place after the meeting, his magenta eyes glazed over as always. He was wearing a magenta colored tunic with black leggings and boots. _

_"Well look at who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Pride said without looking up from her mirror. _

_ "Oh shut it, Pride," Envy said, sitting down next to the sleeping Sloth. "I left the second Wrath told me of the meeting,"_

_ "Well if you were in your kingdom Wrath would not have had to go play delivery boy," Pride said snobbishly._

_ "Well if you-"_

_ "Ladies, ladies!" Lust cut Envy off. "Enough! Make love, not war… how about after this meeting we do exactly that-"_

_ "I'm not in the mood, Lust," Envy said, leaning on her fist._

_ "I can get you in the mood," Lust said with a wink._

_ "Knock it off," Greed said, obviously annoyed. "No one wants to put up with you right now,"_

_ "And no one wants to put up with you ever," Wrath said, taking a seat next to Greed, Gluttony taking a seat on Greed's other side. _

_ "That's not what you were saying last week," Lust said grinning._

_ "Why I-"_

_ "ENOUGH!" The sins all looked up to the head of the table to find that Lucifer had appeared in a cloud of black smoke. "I will not have my most valuable assets acting like children!"_

_ "Sorry my lord," the sins mumbled. _

_ "Now, if someone would wake Sloth up we can begin our meeting," Lucifer said as he sat down in the throne at the head of the table._

_ Envy nudged Sloth awake as an image appeared in the center of the table. Two people were in the middle of a park, a man and a young woman. The man was holding the girl's wrists, the girl was crying out in pain._

_ "What are we watching my lord?" Gluttony asked, shifting around in his chair, trying to get comfortable in the small seat. _

_ "That's the Goblin King, Jareth," Pride said, leaning in closer to the image to get a better look. "He's gorgeous, not as much as me, obviously, but-"_

_ "What you see before you is the Goblin King harming my bride to be," Lucifer said._

_ "You're… what?" Envy asked._

_ "The young female mortal you see before you is Sarah Williams, and I have decided to marry her,"_

_ "The Sarah Williams?" Lust asked in amazement. "The conqueror of the Labyrinth? That's amazing! Tha- wait! Jareth wants her… why would he be hurting her?"_

_ "He doesn't have control over himself," Sloth said. "His wrath is ruling over at him at the moment,"_

_ "How do you know?" Pride asked._

_ "The Goblin King came to me shortly after the girl beat him," Sloth said with a yawn. "He couldn't take his emotions any more. He was being torn apart by the feelings she awoke in him… his ache, his lust, his wrath, his sorrow… it was becoming too much for him to handle. He asked for me to get rid of them, so I did." _

_ "If you removed them… then why is he attacking her?" Gluttony asked._

_ "When I removed the emotions from him they became their own life forms, each one an exact replica of Jareth with only one emotion, the one they used to be inside of him. They were quite the handful but I was able to keep them at bay, trapped in one of the Goblin King's oubliettes . He wanted to keep them close so he could remind himself of how weak he had been."_

_ "So…"_

_ "I'm getting there, don't be so impatient, Gluttony," Sloth said, yawning again. "One day the Goblin King said he wanted his emotions back, saying that life had become to dull without them. I had warned him, once emotions are removed they will never fit back in the way they once did. He didn't listen. So I put them back, but the emotions stayed whole."_

_ "What does-"_

_ "It means that when the Goblin King feels an emotion, that form of the emotion takes over. So when he gets mad the wrath emotion takes over. What we are seeing is the emotion using Jareth like a puppet."_

_ "So… I'm lost," Gluttony said, shaking his head._

_ "Jareth does not have control over himself like he used to. He has become three separate beings, his wrath, his sorrow, and his normal self, each one fighting for dominance over his body. What one does, the others will have no recollection of. When Jareth gets control again he will have no idea that he is the reason the girl is hurt."_

_ "Wow…" Gluttony said in awe. "That's some heavy stuff," _

_ "Indeed." Sloth said, laying her head back down on the table._

_ "So what does this have to do with us?"_

_ "Miss Williams is obviously no longer safe with that emotional hurricane on the lose," Lucifer said. "We will be visiting him and I will let him know that I will be taking her. She will be safer with me. So ready yourselves, we are going to visit the Goblin Kingdom." _

_ All the sins left the meeting room, except for Greed. He stood still, watching the image that was still on the table. The Goblin King was worried about the girl, about how she was hurt. He cares about her… he pulled her to him and kissed her. _

_ "What are you doing, Greed?" Lucifer asked, leaning over Greed's shoulder. "You need to be getting ready for-"_

_ "He loves her," Greed said cutting him off._

_ "What?" _

_ "The Goblin King loves the girl… doesn't he?"_

_ "… It is possible," Lucifer said after a moment of though, "That he believes he does. Most likely it is just lust,"_

_ "If he loves her… then you are taking her away from him."_

_ "It's for the best. They are better off apart."_

_ "How do you know?" Greed asked, anger radiating off him._

_ "I know what is best."_

_ "Yeah, you sure think that, don't you?" Greed turned around, glaring at the devil. "What happens when you tire of her like you did with…" Greed stopped, glaring at the ground. "How many souls do you have to tear away from happiness?"_

_ "… As many as it takes until I find my own," Lucifer said with a growl. "Now go get ready!" Greed glared at Lucifer before leaving. "Oh and Greed," Lucifer called out to the sin. "If I find out they you told her about what happened… I'll be looking for a new Greed."_

_ "Don't worry," Greed sighed. "She hates me so much she wouldn't believe me if I tried." _

_ "Excellent," Lucifer chuckled. "And that is how it will stay." _

In the Goblin Kingdom…

"…What?" Jareth asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. He could feel his anger begin to boil up inside him.

"I've been watching her, as I'm sure you know. She is fascinating. Quite the little spit fire. She will make an excellent Queen of Hell," Lucifer said, standing from the throne. Lucifer could feel Jareth's anger practically radiating off of him. Lucifer loved it, knowing he was the one causing the man before him so much pain and discomfort.

"You can't," Jareth said, his hands curling into fists.

"I though you would say that," Lucifer said with a smirk. "And here's the thing… I don't care."

"I won't let you!" Jareth yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

Lucifer chuckled. "What are you going to do Jareth? Throw me into your bog? Kick me out a window? I'm not one of your little goblins you can just boss around or one of your runners you can offer dreams to or scare. Just like with our little Sarah… you have no power over me."

"Lucifer this is your last warning," Jareth said, slowly making his way towards the devil. "If you touch a SINGLE hair on Sarah's head-"

"Oh I'll do more than that," Lucifer said, cutting Jareth off. "I'll smell her hair, I'll taste her hair, I'll run my fingers through her hair as she sleeps in our bed. I'll tug at her hair when I fuck her till she hurts… and that's just her hair. Want to know the rest?"

That was the last straw. Jareth snapped. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared. He had lost control again, his rage taking over him.

In the blink of an eye Jareth was sprinting across the room with every intention of murdering Lucifer. Just in time Lucifer stepped to the side, using his cane to knock Jareth's feet out from under him. Jareth flew into his thrown with a loud thump as his body collided with the bone chair. He tried to get up, but found something was holding him back. Looking down he found two arms trapping him. They did not belong to Pain or Panic, or any one in the room for that matter, they were coming from the chair itself. The more Jareth struggled, the tighter the grip became, before long the pain from the bone crushing grip had become unbearable.

"AHH! LET ME GO!" Jareth roared. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Shh! Calm down!" Sloth had entered the room when Jareth had tried to attack Lucifer and was now kneeling before the furious Goblin King. "Your rage is in control again, you need to calm down," Sloth said in a smooth, calming, mellow tone. "Just calm yourself," She reached out and gently rubbed his arm, treating him like he was some kind of angry animal.

Eventually Jareth stopped yelling and thrashing around. His breath evened out and his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes they were back to normal.

"There we go," Sloth said, pulling off her helmet. "All better."

She had long light blue hair that stopped just above her knees. Her skin was a ghostly pale color, paler then any of the other sins and her eyes were a smoky greyish blue.

"Good job, Sloth." A voice came from behind Jareth. "If he kept that up any longer I don't think I would have been able to keep a hold on him."

"Envy?" Jareth asked, doing his best to glance behind him. "So Lucifer has you impersonating furniture now? Is there nothing you won't do for him? What's next? Are you going to turn into a nice soft bathrobe for him? Or perhaps some slippers-"

The only response Jareth was met by was a tight squeeze around his body, causing him to groan in pain.

"Envy, that is enough," Lucifer said in a commanding tone. "We need him alive after all."

"What do we need him alive for?" Pain asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to get the human girl if he was dead?"

"Yes," Lucifer said. "But then I wouldn't get the thrill of having him sit there and watch as I take his precious Sarah for my own. You know, I really must thank you Jareth," Lucifer made his way over to Jareth and placed his hand on his shoulder. "A good woman is so hard to find these days. Sarah will make a perfect queen, I really appreciate you for finding her for me."

Jareth spat in Lucifer's face. "She won't accept you. She is different from most women, human or not."

"Oh?" Lucifer whipped his face clean. "How so?"

"She has these standards… these expectations that are impossible to live up to," Jareth couldn't help the sad smile that formed on his lips when he thought about her time in his Labyrinth. "You could move the stars… and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Who says I'll ask her permission? With a little mind meddling she'll be mine in the blink of an eye."

"Lucifer you can't!" Jareth yelled. "You know how fragile the human mind is! You could break her!"

"What would you call that peach of yours, Jareth?" Jareth just looked at the ground. "Such a hypocrite… it's ok when you do it to win her, but when it's someone else… well that's just unacceptable isn't it?"

Jareth though hard. He had to do something, Sarah's mind was in a fragile state after she ate the peach, who knows what Lucifer's tampering would do to it. There had to be something he could do to stop him… he had it!

"She is perfect!" Jareth said suddenly, looking up at the devil.

"I'm aware, why do you think I want her for my own?" Lucifer talked down to him like he was some stupid child.

"No, I mean she is pure! I call upon the code of the Mother Marry!"

Lucifer's expression quickly became one of utter furry. "WHY YOU-"

"My lord!" Envy cut him off, returning to her normal form, just holding Jareth's arms behind his back. "Once the Trial of the Seven Sins has been requested it cannot be denied. Your Sarah will have to accept the challenge."

"Do not fret my lord," Pain said, obviously kissing up to Lucifer. "You have made the sins so contagious, I doubt there is a single living creature that has been left unscathed from their hold."

"Indeed!" Panic pitched in. "You will have your mortal in one year time!"

Lucifer stood still for a moment, just glaring at Jareth, not saying a single word. Eventually he turned and made his way to the doorway. He stopped just before leaving the room. "The challenge begins in a month," Lucifer said without looking back at the group. "Let's just say," Lucifer turned to look at Jareth. "One year before your precious Sarah becomes one of us… forever… such a pity." Lucifer turned back and left the throne room, laughing evilly as he went.

"Wait for us my lord!" Pain and Panic ran after him, leaving only Jareth, Envy and Sloth in the room.

"…I'll kill him one day," Jareth said, glaring at the entranceway Lucifer had left threw.

"We all know you can't do that Jareth," Envy said, releasing her hold on the Goblin King. "He is stronger than all of us combined."

"You cant just stand there and let him do this," Jareth said angrily, whipping around to glare at the two sins. "He cannot just keep bringing living beings into his realm on a whim! You think he would realize that with what happened to Persephone…"

"No one understands why he does what he does," Envy said, making her way to the exit. "And I don't need to, I just follow the orders. Are you coming Sloth?"

"Yes," Sloth said. "Good day Goblin King." Sloth curtsied and left.

Jareth stood alone in his throne room. Alone… that's all he seemed to be lately.

A week later Aboveground…

Sarah and Chess made their way onto the film set, coffee in hand and talking away.

"Sarah!" Sarah stopped and turned around, finding Mr. Lucifer walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Mr. Lucifer!" Sarah said with a smile. "You keep going Chess, I'll catch up in a bit."

"Alright, I'll see ya later." Chess said, leaving the two people alone.

"Really, how many times must I tell you to call me Lucifer?" he asked with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good but…" Sarah stopped, looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked.

"Well… I don't know. It's silly I guess but… I'm really gonna miss all this. I always knew I wanted to be an actor but this is all so much better than I could even imagine!"

"I'm glad to hear that because… well I wanted to talk to you about a new project I have in mind that I would like you to be a part of."

"Really?"

"Yes, a leading role I would like you to play."

"A leading role? That sounds amazing!"

"Yes, you would be perfect for it. I'll have my people contact you about it."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lucifer!" Sarah grinned. "I guess we will be seeing each other more, huh?" They said their goodbyes and Sarah left to find Chess.

"Seeing more of each other… Oh, Sarah precious… you have no idea." Lucifer smirked and chuckled to himself darkly.

**Ending Author's Note:** Hope you all like the chapter! So here is the casting of Devil's Dance Floor…

Sarah: Jennifer Connelly (a few years after Labyrinth)

Jareth: David Bowie (from Labyrinth)

Lucifer: Alan Rickman (from Prince of Thieves and Die Hard)

Envy: You don't get to know yet, you haven't seen her face.

The rest of the actors are the way they are now

Wrath: Ben Affleck

Pain: Crispin Glover

Panic: Richard Griffiths

Sloth: Brittany Snow

Greed: Johnny Depp

Gluttony: Jack Black

Lust: Heath Ledger

Pride: Megan Fox

Chess: Emily Browning

So that's my cast! See you next week with chapter six, after I get ten reviews!


	6. Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note: **First of all I would like to say, I AM SO SORRY! My computer was being ridiculous, I was up to my neck in work, there were family and friend issues going on, just sooo many things seemed to want to stop we from writing this chapter! But I am done now, so ha!So you know the drill, **TEN NEW REVIEWS AND I WILL HAVE CHAPTER SEVEN UP IN A WEEK!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, and of the characters of Labyrinth, any of the songs/books/movies used in the story. If I did I would be a billionaire and Labyrinth would not be rated PG and Sarah and Jareth would end up together!

**Thanks:** Thank you for everyone who has left a review, put this story on alert or favorites, or read it at all. My readers are the reason I keep this story going! And this week you all get super SUPER thanks for being so patient as I tried to get this chapter out! And to my beta Mari Strange, thank you so much! This story would not be what it is without you! And thank you .com, I get all the song lyrics from you!

So enjoy chapter six!

Please allow me to introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste

I've been around for a long, long year

Stole many a man's soul and fate

I was 'round when Jesus Christ

Had his moments of doubt and pain

Made damn sure that Pilate

Washed his hands and sealed his fate

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game

I stuck around St. Petersburg

When I saw it was a time for a change

Killed the Czar and his ministers

Anastasia screamed in vain

I rode a tank

Held a General's rank

When the Blitzkrieg raged

And the bodies stank

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

What's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah

I watched the glee

While your kings and queens

Fought for ten decades

For the Gods they made

I shouted out

"Who killed the Kennedys?"

Well after all

It was you and me

Let me please introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste

And I laid traps for troubadours

Who get killed before they reached Bombay

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

But what's confusing you

Is just the nature of my game, ooh yeah

Just as every cop is a criminal

And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails just call me Lucifer

I'm in need of some restraint

So if you meet me, have some courtesy

Have some sympathy and some taste

Use all your well learned politics

Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mmm yeah

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, mmm yeah

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, get down

Woo hoo, ah yeah, get on down, oh yeah

Tell me, baby, what's my name?

Tell me, honey, baby guess my name

Tell me, baby, what's my name?

I'll ya one time you're to blame

What's my name?

Tell me, baby, what's my name?

Tell me, sweetie, what's my name?

Sympathy for the Devil- The Rolling Stones

"Your essays are due Monday, and don't forget that the deadline for your thesis papers are coming up. See you next week."

Sarah gathered her things, but them in her bag, and left the class room. She had been back in college for almost a week now, and she was already sick of it. She missed the feeling she got when she was getting into costume and makeup. She missed learning lines and getting into character. She loved everything about acting, and going back to school just wasn't going to be enough for her anymore.

"Judging by the look on your face I'd say you just had a very exciting day!" Sarah turned around to see Chess catching up to her. "And here I was thinking that you might get bored with school."

Sarah sighed. "You have no idea. I just don't know how I am going to be able to do this every day!"

Chess and Sarah linked arms and made their way down to the dorms. "You don't have to do this every day," Chess said. "You start working on that film Mr. Lucifer was talking about next week don't you?"

"Yes, thank god! I am so excited!"

"What's the movie called again?"

"Devil's Dance Floor."

"Right… and what is it about again?"

"It's about a demon who falls in love with a mortal girl, and tries to convince her to live with him in hell, all the while fighting against an angel who is also struggling for the girl's heart," Sarah said, shrugging. "It seems odd, but the script is amazing and Mr. Lucifer is so talented. I think it's gonna be great!"

Chess smirked. "And Mr. Lucifer being soo talented has nothing to do with the fact you have a massive crush on him? Hmm?"

Sarah blushed. "I-I do not!" she said stuttering.

"Sure you don't! Now come on, I have last week's episode of Merlin recorded and we need to watch it before tonight's episode comes on!" Chess said, pulling Sarah along, quicker than before.

Sarah laughed. "I don't know if you like the show, or if you just like the hot British guys,"

"A little of both, now come on!"

When Sarah and Chess finally arrived at their room, they were surprised to see two women outside the door. The strangers were huddled close together, whispering back and forth, gesturing to the room number displayed in the hall. The first was striking, blonde and long haired, probably he most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. She wore a figure-hugging black cocktail dress, black stilettos that accentuated her already long, shapely legs, and a black bag that Sarah was sure cost more than her whole wardrobe combined. The second was average height, but lankier than her friend. She wore tights, knee-high heeled boots and a loose fitting black tank top. Both women wore black sunglasses, in addition to their entirely black wardrobes.

"Chess," Sarah whispered to her friend. "Did you schedule a photo shoot in our apartment without telling me?"

No, I was about to ask you the same thing…" Chess whispered.

"Excuse me!" The taller one of the women called out when she noticed Sarah and Chess. "Could you help us?"

"Sure," Sarah said, making her way over to the two women. "What can we do for you?"

"My colleague and I are looking for one Sarah Williams," the taller woman said. "Do you know where we can find her?"

"Well you're looking in the right place," Chess said, walking over to Sarah and placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is Sarah Williams and I am Chelsea Pixmin, but you can call me Chess, everyone does."

"Excellent," the shorter woman said. "My name is Eve Watson and this is my associate Narcissa Vain. It is a pleasure to meet you," Eve said, bowing slightly at the hips. "I am Mr. King's personal assistant and I am here to talk to you about next week."

"Oh!" Sarah said, sounding surprised. "Um… ok. Here, why don't you come inside? I'll make you some coffee?" Chess shook her head, apparently no holding up on her half of grocery duty. "Um… tea?" Chess shook her head again. "Beer? Wine? Soda?" Once again Chess shook her head. "How about… water from the tap?" Chess nodded. "Awesome! We have water, if that's okay with you ,"

"My tastes are far too fine for mor- oof!" Eve elbowed Narcissa in the ribs. "I mean… water sounds great. That will be perfect. Thank you so much Sarah, Checkers"

"It's Chess," Chess muttered angrily.

Sarah pulled her keys out of her bag and opened the door. The dorm wasn't the biggest, but it wasn't the smallest either, so it worked just fine for the two girls. The front door opened up to the living room and kitchen areas Chess and Sarah shared. The makeshift living room held a couch that sat three, a coffee table, and an entertainment center stacked with DVD's and books. To the right was the hall that led to the bath and bedroom.

"So, what's up?" Sarah asked as the two women moved to sit on her couch. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, of course," Eve said in a reassuring tone. "We just need you to sign some paper work and we will be on our way."

"Not that you need to read it over or anything, It's just saying you accept Devil's Dance Floor and all the work associated with it," Narcissa said looking at her glass of water like there was a dead fly in it.

"Oh well… I should still read it over, just to be safe."

"Yeah, Mr. King said that you would want to do that. Always playing it safe," Eve said.

"Well yeah- wait! What?" Sarah looked shocked. "Wh- what did he say about me?"

"Not much, just that you seem like the type that always does the safe thing and lives a very boring, by the book life," Eve said with a smirk. "But don't worry about it! He said he actually quite endearing. Almost… cute."

Sarah blushed. "I do not."

"Aw, you even pout, just like he said," Narcissa laughed.

"He thinks I play it safe does he? I'll show him… give me the paperwork!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sarah… I think you should read it first," Chess said, looking concerned.

"Shut up Twister," Eve said. "Sarah is an adult, she can make her own choices."

"I'm just trying to help," Chess said. "And Twister? Come on, that isn't even close, not to mention a completely different game!"

Eve pulled out an old looking parchment, quill, and bottle of red ink. "Just sign on the line and your life will never be the same."

"Sarah! I really think you should stop and think about this-" But Chess was too late. Sarah had already signed.

"Wonderful," Eve said, looking over the parchment. "Everything seems to be in order."

Narcissa started to laugh, but tried to muffle it with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked, beginning to feel like she had made a mistake.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering something funny Lucifer told us before we left."

"And that would be…?" Chess asked.

"No matter how much faith God puts in mortals-" Narcissa started.

"They will always be dim as dirt." Eve finished.

"…What?" Sarah asked. She went from feeling uneasy to downright frightened. "What are you-"

Sarah was cut off by a loud rumbling. The ground began to shake and everything in the apartment fell down around them. The power went out, leaving the four women in complete darkness. As if the sudden earthquake and the darkness was not enough, the ground began to open up before them. Flames shot up from the hole and the apartment was now lit by the eerie light. Though the flames gave off heat, Sarah felt herself shiver.

"What's happening?" Sarah cried out over all the noise.

"We are going home." Eve said.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah whipped around to look at the two women, but she found that they were not there. In their places were two cloaked figures, one in purple and one in green. Their hoods blocked their faces.

"See you in Hell." the figure in the green cloak said.

Before Sarah could do anything she was shoved backwards, falling into the giant crack in the floor, screaming as she fell.

In the castle beyond the Goblin City…

Jareth sat in his throne, one of his legs dangling over the edge, one of his arms draped across the back of the chair. His other hand held a crystal that he gazed into, a concentrated look on his face.

"Well, I am so glad that you seem to have this all under control," Jareth glanced up to find Greed standing in the doorway.

"I'm not in the mood, Greed," Jareth said, looking back down to the crystal. "Get out."

"You know, some people would be concerned if they were about to lose the love of their life to the devil. Some might even try to stop it from happening… but not you. You just sit on your ass and let it all happen."

Jareth chuckled. "Love of my life? Hardly. She was just a distraction, a way to pass the time. I found her… amusing,"

"Amusing? You seemed very upset when she left you, and when you heard of Lucifer's plans for her… too upset for someone who is just… amusing,"

Jareth shrugged. "Just putting on a show. You know how I love nothing more than to keep the Kings of Heaven and Hell amused."

Greed smirked. "Playing both sides?"

"I'm neutral," Jareth said. "But if I can stay in both their good graces… well then I'm not complaining."

"Just a heads up, if you are trying to stay in God's good book… tainting wishes, killing without thought or reason and kidnapping children might not be the best idea."

Jareth just rolled his eyes and went back to staring into the crystal. "If He has a problem then He should have had my mother bare me before that idiot I must call my brother. Then I would rule the entire Underground and not this shit hole, not that I do not appreciate the Goblins, I could just do without their odors, childish antics and general Goblin behavior. That and the chickens… I could do without the chickens." Jareth shivered a bit.

"Yes but, if that were true then it would be Lucius sitting here on the throne, pining over the mortal girl," Greed walked over to Jareth and glanced over his shoulder, into the crystal. "So you still spy on her? What is Sarah up to now?"

The crystal was smashed instantly and Jareth stood. "I have been civil but I'm afraid you are beginning to over stay your welcome," Jareth growled. "Now like I said before… Get out!"

"No," Greed said, his hands balling into fists. "You are being ridiculous! You just sit in here and mope while the mortal is about to enter a game that may cost her her life! And whether or not you care about her, if you don't get off you lazy ass Lucifer is going to take another life for himself!"

"I… said… get… OUT!" Jareth grabbed Greed by the front of his shirt and tossed him across the room.

Greed hit the wall with a loud slam. The stone cracked and broke, several slabs of stone falling on the sin. For a moment the only sound in the room was Jareth's panting. Slowly, stones were pushed out of the way as Greed stood up. He dusted himself off and glared at the Goblin King.

"Fine," Greed said. "You're pride will lose her to Lucifer." Greed turned to leave.

"Wait," Jareth said softly, just before Greed left the room. "…They took her…"

"Who did he have pick her up?" Greed asked.

"Envy and Pride," Jareth said.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Greed asked.

"Nothing," Jareth said. "Absolutely nothing."

"What?"

"Sarah can take care of herself," Jareth smirked. "Knowing her she will be trilled at the idea of a new challenge."

"…So that's it then? You just let it play out?"

"If she ever needs me… I'll always be there for her."

Greed left the castle beyond the Goblin City, more intrigued than ever. What kind of girl could capture the interest of both the Goblin King and the Devil?

In the Kingdom of Hell…

Sarah groaned as she regained consciousness. She had a splitting headache. Where was she? What had happened? She could feel the cool stone floor against her cheek. Everything was dark, almost like her eyes were still closed. Slowly she was able to get herself off the floor and stood, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark. In the distance she could hear dripping, like water droplets hitting the floor, and what sounded like screaming. Where was she? With her arms out in front of her, Sarah took small, slow steps. She felt the water fall from the ceiling and land on her cheek and her nose. So the roof had a leek, great. She had not got very far when her hands met with what she assumed were metal bars. With all the strength she could muster. Sarah tried pushing and pulling on the bars. They would not budge.

"Hello?" Sarah called out. "Hello? Is there anyone there? HELLO!"

"Keep your britches on! I'm coming!"

Sarah was surprised by the reply. She called out just because it seemed like the best thing to do, she did not expect anyone to respond. Suddenly, in the distance Sarah could see a dim light. The light got brighter and brighter until Sarah could see what was around her. She was in what looked like a jail cell, bars on every side of her. She felt the water land on her again, this time hitting her lip. Without thinking her tongue darted out from between her lips to lick up the water. But she did not taste water. It tasted… metallic. Sarah reached up to touch her lips when she was dripped on once again. With the light that continues to get brighter with each passing second, Sarah could see what it was. It was red… it was blood. Sarah looked up to see a ceiling that was completely covered in bodies. Some were alive, some were dead. Blood dripped from their bodies and splattered against the stone floor, a morbid plop with each drop. Sarah screamed, pushing her back up against the bars, trying to get as far away from the dripping as possible.

"So you're awake."

Sarah screamed in surprise and spun around, her eyes falling upon the tallest man she had ever seen. He had to be at least seven feet tall, his dark brown tunic and black leggings clinging to his thin frame. He had long, sea foam green hair that reached his shoulders.

"Are you going to keep doing that? Cause if you are, I know someone who would just love to remove your pretty little vocal cords."

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking.

"I," the man said, bowing low at the hips, "Am Pain, and you my dear lady are in the castle of the Lord of Darkness."

"Why am I here?" She asked, glaring at Pain.

"Everything will be explained in time, but first, the master has asked you to dinner."

"Well, tell your master that I decline the offer," Sarah said turning her back to Pain.

"He told me you were stubborn, but I had no idea you were foolish as a well."

Sarah turned around to see the green and purple hooded figures from before.

"You!" Sarah reached through the bars to try to get a hold of the green cloaked figure. "What did you do? And where is Chess?"

"Like Pain said, all your questions will be answered at dinner."

"…Fine, I will go to dinner with your master."

"Looking like that you won't," the purple cloaked figure said, her hands on her hips.

Later…

"I don't see how this is necessary," Sarah said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless aqua dress (1) that clung to her chest and flowed out at the waist. It reminded her a bit of the dress she wore in the crystal dream, minus the giant puffy sleeves. A beautiful silver choker was clinging to her neck, and her hair had been let down, her long brown tresses reaching her lower back. Silver bangles covered her wrists. She wouldn't say anything, but she felt like a princess… a princess who was being held against her will in a creepy castle in hell and being forced to dine with the devil.

"There," the figure in purple, who Sarah had learned was named Pride, said happily. "Much better!" Pride was wearing a beautiful purple dress (2),that would make any prom queen turn green with envy.

"Now that we have that taken care of, we must get you to dinner. The master does not like to wait," the figure in green said, who was named Envy.

Envy and Pride brought Sarah down several very long, dimly lit hallways. The stone was a rich black color. Dark red carpets and tapestries covered the floors and walls. Occasionally they would pass a painting that Sarah could not help but gawk at. They were all beautiful but… so very disturbing and morbid. Dead, bloody bodies that were missing body parts, people being raped and tortured, even some that seemed to be accounts of cannibalism… it was so demented.

"We are here," Envy said. "We go no further."

They stood in front of a giant door that was made of dark wood.

"What am I supposed to-" Sarah stopped, finding herself alone in the hallway. "Well… come on feet."

Sarah reached out to knock on the door, but found it opening on its own. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She found herself standing in a dining room, with one of the longest table she had ever seen. At the far end of the table, two places had been set, and there was enough food to feed a small army. Sarah slowly made her way over to the end of the table, preparing herself for meeting the devil. What she found surprised her greatly.

"Mr. King? You're the devil?"

**Ending Author's Note:** Next Stop Chapter 7! One day I hope to be able to end a chapter without a cliff hanger but at the moment that just seemed to be the best way to go about ending the chapter. So if you are curious about what the (1) and (2) meant, that means down here in the author's note I will be saying something about the numbers. So for this chapter I just wanted to show you the dresses I was looking at when I described them. Below are the links to the pictures.

Sarah's Dress: .com/product/images/product/aqua_quinceanera_dresses_

Pride's Dress (and Megan Fox is actually wearing it!):

.com/img/2010/06/16/gal_megan_fox_

I thought they were gorgeous and if I had the kind of money to buy nice dresses like that I would, but alas… So you know the drill! Ten new reviews and I will see you next week!


	7. Dead Changed!

Author's Note: **READ THIS CHAPTER!** I know what you are thinking, why do we have another chapter seven? Well I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter talking about how at ease Sarah seemed around the devil, and when I thought about and read it over I realized you were all right, so I re wrote the chapter. Lucifer still probably seems oddly nice, but there is a reason for that. So, everyone should read this chapter. I will have chapter eight up in a few days. Thanks for being so patient! Just a warning, I never got this chapter back from my beta so it may have errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and I am making no money off this story.

Special Thanks: Everyone! You are all awesome!

Yeah!

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you* get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

One, two, one two three four!

LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker,

If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!

Dead- My Chemical Romance

"Sarah," Lucifer said getting up from his seat at the table to greet her. "You're here. I am glad, I was beginning to wonder if those imbeciles who call themselves my minions had gotten lost."

Sarah began to back away from the man in front of her, never taking her eyes away off him. "I-I must be dreaming… this is not possible…"

"Oh, I assure you it is entirely possible. I do apologize that you had to be brought here this way, but I have been very busy. Running Hell is a full time job as I am sure you can imagine. But I forget my manners, please! Take a seat! I have had my personal chef prepare us something… heavenly," Lucifer chuckled at his own joke.

Sarah felt her back hit something solid. It was the door she had come in through moments before. Maybe…

"Sarah? Did you hear me?" He made his way over to her, reaching out. "Do you feel alright? You look-"

"Stay away from me!" Sarah yelled and pulled the door open, running away from the devil as fast as she could.

Sarah felt a hurricane of emotions whipping around in her, fighting for dominance. Fear, betrayal, hurt, confusion… She had trusted him. She had let him into her life, told him things about her, personal things. For over a month she had seen this man on a daily basis, and became comfortable on having him around her. She had really liked him, he seemed so nice… it was a lie, it was all a lie. Had he bent reality to get to her? Played with her and the other people in her life like they were all pieces in a chess game?

She didn't know where she was, or where she was going, just that she had to get away from that room and that man… if he even was a man. He wasn't human so she could call him a man could she? She was afraid to look behind her, if she saw the devil running at her at full speed she might faint. As she reached the end of the hallway she was met with two choices. Left or right… left. As she turned she was able to glance behind her. There was no one there. She really should have been looking ahead of her…

"Wha-" The sensation of falling was an odd one. In books and movies they make it seem like everything slowed sown when you fell, but it was quite the opposite. One moment she was at the top of the stairs and the next she was almost at the bottom, everything whizzing by her on her way down. Sarah closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold stone floor on her body, but it didn't come. She hit something soft.

"Are you alright?" Sarah felt someone murmur into her hair. She looked up and found the devil looking down at her. "You had quite the fall there, huh?" he smiled. "Talk about a close call,"

The room around her spun and everything went dark.

"Perfect," Lucifer sighed. "Guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought," Placing one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees, Lucifer lifted Sarah up.

…..

"Uhhh…" Sarah groaned shifting in her bed. Her bed was so soft and warm, just what she needed. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking around her dimly lit dorm room. Slowly Sarah got up, resting or her elbows. "It must have been a dream…" Sarah said to her self, a feeling of relief washing over her.

"Well good morning star shine, the earth says hello!" Chess had just entered their room, coffee in one hand a newspaper in the other. "Now, what's this about a dream?"

"Chess, I have a killer headache. Could you grab me something?"

"Sure thing," Chess reached over to the bed side table and pulled out a box of pills, handing her one and the water bottle Sarah kept next to her bed. Sarah popped back the pill, washing it don with a shot of cool water.

"Thanks," Sarah murmured, placing her face in her hands, closing her eyes. "You will never believe the dream I had! These two women showed up at our dorm, clamming that they worked for Mr. King. They made me sign some paperwork and… and our floor opened up! Just ripped right in two! There was fire and I was taken to hell, and Mr. King was the-"

"Devil?" a voice finished for her, but it wasn't Chess's voice.

Sarah looked up only to find that she was no longer in her bed with Chess, but in some foreign room with the devil sitting beside her.

"You're up," he said softly. "Are you feeling any better? You had quite the fall the other day-"

Sarah backed away from him as fast as she could, hitting her head against the head board, doing nothing for her headache. She tossed the covers off her body and tried to leap off the bed. She had only gotten five feet when something yanked at her ankle, pulling her off her feet, the floor coming up quickly to meet her face. Pushing her now very messy hair out of her face Sarah noticed two things. One, a metal shackle and chains kept her attached to the bed and two, she was not wearing what she had been wearing last she remembered. She felt her face turn hot. Had he changed her into this nightgown? With all the strength she pulled at the chains. But they would not move.

Lucifer got up and made his way over to where she was sprawled out on the floor. He leaned down, reaching out a hand to help her up. "Sarah, please. You must calm down-"

"Stay away from me!" and without thinking, Sarah's unbound leg flew out from under her, nailing Lucifer square in the face.

There was a loud crack, but Lucifer did not move a muscle. His gaze to the floor, his long hair kept Sarah from seeing his face. Was he angry? Did she hurt him? Slowly, Lucifer raised his head glaring at Sarah, and what a glare it was. His nose was now at an odd angle, a bruise already beginning to form, blood gushing from his nostrils. Well, she assumed it was blood, but it looked more black then red like the blood she was used to seeing. What shocked her most were his eyes. They were black, completely pitch black, darker then that if possible. It was his entire eyes, no white or any color in them at all. It was almost as if someone had pulled his eyes from his head and the darkness she was staring at was the inside of his head. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she feared it may explode.

"That's enough…" Lucifer growled. He reached down and grabbed Sarah by her throat, lifting her off the floor. "I have been more then polite with you, and what do I get? A little brat who runs around, kicking and screaming! ENOUGH!"

Sarah fought to breath, but it was useless. If he squeezed her throat any more she was sure her head would pop off. "P-please," Sarah struggled to speak. "I- I ca-can't b-b-br"

Slowly, the black in Lucifer's eyes vanished and he seemed to realize what he was doing. He released his grip on her and Sarah fell to the floor with an "Oomph!" For a moment no one said anything, Sarah's heavy breathing the only sound. With a sigh Lucifer sat down on the ground next to her, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he gathered his thoughts.

"I apologize," Lucifer said after a moment. "I got carried away. You have every right to be scared… you must be so confused…" Sarah said nothing, watching the man in front of her with wide, fearful eyes. He was like a wild animal and she was afraid that he would snap again if she said anything, not that she could find her voice at the moment anyway… "Please… would you let me explain some things? Then you can yell at me all you would like,"

Sarah could only give a weak nod, afraid to do anything else.

"Thank you," Lucifer breath, giving her a small smile. He stood up, dusting himself off as he got off the floor. He then reached a hand out to Sarah. She flinched, expecting to be hit. "Let me help you up," Lucifer said. Sarah just stared at the appendage like it was a poisonous snake. "I promise, I don't bite… much," Sarah gasped and tried to pull away again when Lucifer started laughing. "I jest! I promise, I mean you no harm, just let me help you up," After a moment Sarah slowly placed one of her petite hand in his larger one. He pulled her to her feat like she weighed no more than a feather. After they were both situated, Sarah sitting on the bed, Lucifer in a chair next to her, Lucifer decided to speak.

"Alright… I am Lucifer, king of hell and I intended to make you my bride,"

Sarah finally found her voice. "Wh-what?"

"I know it might seem sudden," Lucifer said, "But it is for the best. I assure you that I can make you very happy,"

"I- I can't m-marry you! I barely now you! And you're t-the…"

"The devil?" Lucifer offered.

"Exactly! I can't marry the devil! Most people spend their entire life's working to stay out of Hell, why would I marry into it?" Her voice was meek, quivering with every word.

"Sarah, I'm sure if you took a moment to think about it you would realize-"

"Please!" Sarah pleaded. "Let me go. I want to go-"

"I can't do that Sarah," Lucifer said, reaching out and taking a strand of her hair between his fingers. "I have chosen you as my bride, and I do not intend on backing out."

"Why me?" Sarah asked. "There is nothing special about me! There are so many women who are a million times more beautiful and smarter and wittier then me, and-"

"Do not speak so lowly or yourself," Lucifer said, almost angry. "You are a diamond in a world of pebbles. Few humans have been able to possess the burning passion that resides in you. I have watched you. So headstrong and determined… you will make an excellent queen."

"Queen? No, I can't! Please stop talking like I agreed to marry you! I want nothing to do with this-"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "So amusing. I can see why the Goblin King took so much interest in you-"

"The Goblin King? What does Jareth have to do with any of this?"

"Everything. In fact, if not for the Goblin King you would not be here now."

Sarah felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. Had Jareth… had he set her up? Was this some sort of sick joke? Was this his form of revenge? She knew that things between Jareth and her were intense… but to send her to this fate? Did he hate her that much?

Lucifer chuckled, noticing how his statement had the once incredibly verbose Sarah Williams at a loss for words. How many people could say they had left her speechless? Not that he was a person… "Something wrong my dear?"

Sarah glanced up, snapping out of her trance. "Oh… nothing… listen, I don't know what he told you about me or what he did, but you can't just snatch me up out of my life like this! It isn't-"

"Fair?" Lucifer finished for her. "Ah yes… he did say you were so fond of the phrase…"

Sarah felt her cheeks heat up. "What if… what if we could come to some sort of an arrangement?"

Lucifer nodded. "I suppose…what do you have in mind?"

"Well I get the feeling that you won't just let me waltz on out of here-"

"You're right," Lucifer said. "Is there any way I could convince you to stay?"

"No… I need to get home," Sarah said, looking at the floor. "I have family up there, friends…"

"Well then it seems like we are at a standstill…"

"Yeah… maybe a trade-"

"There is nothing you could offer me that I could not get myself… other than you," Sarah groaned, bringing her hands up to her face. "Lucky for you though, someone seems to be looking out for you."

"What?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"You do enjoy challenges, am I right? I mean with how you conquered the Labyrinth I would assume you love a good trial."

Sarah said nothing, waiting to see where he was going with this, but she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that told her to run. Run and never look back.

"The code of the Virgin Mary says those pure of heart cannot stay within the gates of Hell. There is a trial, if you are up to it, to test your… pureness. You have one year. If after one year you can prove yourself to my minions… you are free to go."

"… How do I "prove" myself?" Sarah asked.

"You have heard of the seven sins I assume?"

"Yes, and I also believe that I had the… 'pleasure' of meeting two of them." Sarah said, frowning at the thought of the two women who had ripped her away from her life.

"Well, you would spend a month with each sin. During that month the sins will see how you deal with the temptations they specialize in. If by the end of the month they feel that you are pure then you pass. Well Williams… you feel up to it?"

Sarah sighed, glancing out the window that was I the room. She didn't really have a choice, did she? It was this or become the wife of the devil. "I… I'll do it," Sarah said weakly.

Lucifer smirked. "Excellent. Well in that case, a celebration is in order!"

"What?" Sarah was confused. "You don't have to-"

"Of course I do! This afternoon we shall throw you a welcoming ceremony. Everyone will be there. Now if you excuse me, I must get started on tonight's ceremony," Lucifer got up from his chair and called out. "Pain!"

The tall demon opened the door. "You called my lord?"

"Call the staff together; we have a ball to plan."

Sarah soon found herself alone in the room, alone with her thoughts. A ball…? All for her? The last time she had been to a ball was… well the first time she had been to a ball. If that's even what it was… it was more like a dream.

She could still remember the feel of everyone's eyes on her, their cruel laughter and mocking sneers. Then there was him… his hands on her body, his breath on her neck, his lyrics ringing in her ears. Out of everything that happened in the Labyrinth, it was the ball that she remembered the most. The shaft of helping hands, the goblin army, the fireys… all of that combined was not half as terrifying as what happened in the ballroom. With his arms around her, their bodies moving with the music, she had forgotten about Toby. All she could think about was him and how she didn't want that moment to end. Everything about him was… intoxicating.

Sarah shook her head, chasing away the unwanted thoughts. It was now that she got a better look at the room she was in. It was dark, the only light coming from a large window. Sarah got off the bed and walked over to the window and sat up on the ledge. There was no glass, so Sarah could feel the breeze on her skin. She pulled up her dress to her knees, she reached down and undid the sandals, dropping the shoes onto the stone floor of her room. She turned and dangled her feet over the ledge. If she were to scoot forward, just a few inches should would fall, most likely to her death looking at the distance between her window and the ground. Maybe… no, she wouldn't. She would make that plan B. First she would try this Challenge of the Sins.

Looking out, Sarah was amazed at what she saw. Her room was in one of the tallest towers of what she assumed was a castle. In the distance she could see a small village. The streets were lit with torches, the eerie lighting made even more ominous by the fact that if you were to look past the village and beyond the great wall, the world just seemed to stop. It was pitch black. In fact Sarah would assume it was night time by the over powering darkness, but looking up she could see no stars. On occasion she would see the little bodies of creatures passing by on the ground far below.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Sarah heard a knock at the door. She carefully pulled herself back into the room, setting her feet on the cool stone floor. She padded her way over to the door, slowly opening it. On the other side stood Pride in a stunning purple ball gown and purple gloves, her hair pinned in an up do. Behind her were two young women in purple dresses, both beautiful, but not as stunning as Pride.

"Lucifer would like to apologize for the wait," Pride said as she and the other women entered Sarah's room. "Planning a ball last second takes time." She sounded bothered.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" Sarah asked.

"Your meeting with the lord was several hours ago." one of the other women said as she walked over to the wardrobe.

"Really? Wow… hey what are you doing?" The two women who had come with Pride were looking through the large oak wardrobe that was in the back of the room, looking through dresses.

"We are in charge of making sure you look presentable for the ball tonight," Pride said, looking at her nails in disinterest. "If that's even possible… Vanity, Arrogance," Pride called to the two women. "Run her a bath, bathe her and get to work on her hair and makeup. I have to be other places."

The two women bowed and led Sarah into the bathroom.

"I don't need help bathing," Sarah said, a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm a big girl."

"Oh please," The taller woman, Vanity, said with a mocking laugh. "You're a mortal, it's amazing you know how to talk and walk at the same time."

Arrogance smirked. "Besides, if we don't do this and you go down there looking any less than presentable Lady Pride will get in trouble, and we can't let that happen." she said as she added scented bubble bath into the water.

"So you two work for Pride…?" Sarah asked as Vanity helped her out of her dress.

"We are Lady Pride's maidservants," Vanity said, neatly folding up the dress. "It is a true honor. Everyone is her land wishes they could be so lucky to work so personally with Lady Pride."

"Pride has her own land?" Sarah asked as she slowly sunk into the hot water in the tub.

"Of course, every sin does. They each have their own land, with their own castle and surrounding villages for those who had sinned their sin."

"Huh… that's interesting… so I will be visiting each of their castles?" Sarah asked, lazily playing with a bubble.

"Yes," Vanity said. "Though there really is no point. You are going to lose, you are just wasting everyone's time."

"We'll see about that," Sarah said. "Now could you give me a moment alone? I really think I can dry off alone."

Once Sarah was dried off, she put on a bath robe and stepped out into her room. On the bed was a beautiful white ball gown. Vanity and Arrogance helped Sarah into the dress, did her hair and make-up, and stepped back to look over their work.

"Hmm… not bad," Arrogance said. "If things don't work out we may have room for you in the castle,"

"Aw, thank you Arrogance! I think that was the nicest thing you have said to me all day! It may have even been a complement." Sarah laughed.

Arrogance just rolled her eyes. When Sarah was all dressed Arrogance and Vanity left, saying someone would be there to accompany her to the ball. Sarah walked over to the floor length mirror. She looked really nice! It had been a long time since she had dressed up for something, and now she had worn two of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen in her life in one day.

The dress she was wearing now was a silver and white strapless dress. The silver bodice clung to her figure, showing it off. At the hips the dress went off into layers and ruffles. Sarah never considered herself the curviest girl. She was a late bloomer, and still was a bit flat chested and small hipped, but these dresses made her feel beautiful. She had to admit it, a small part of her liked the feeling of being pampered. A sudden knock on the door snapped Sarah out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the door.

On the other side was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. He had dark magenta hair that reached about half way down his neck in gentle waves and eyes of the same color. He wore what looked like a formal military uniform, a black jacket with magenta ribbons and medals over it, black slacks, black boots that came up to his knees, black gloves and a black and magenta cloak hanging off one shoulder. She assumed he was some high rank by looking at all the medals and ribbons he wore on his uniform but she couldn't be sure because none of them looked like anything she had ever seen. He smirked as he leaned against the door frame and looked her up and down, his eyes finally meeting her own.

"Good afternoon." the words rolled of his tongue. Sarah felt her face heat up. Was it possible for a man to scream sex this much? And she thought Jareth and his tights were bad.

"Hello…" Sarah said once she found her voice.

"I apologize; I must have the wrong room. I was told I would be accompanying a mortal to Lucifer's ball, but I have seemed to stumble upon the room of an angel. My mistake," he swept his arm out in front of him and bowed. "I am Lust. May I ask for your name, fair maiden?"

"Sarah Williams." Sarah said as she tried not to giggle like a school girl with a crush. His set up had been mediocre at best and he even used the overdone angel line, but something about him made her want to swoon over anything he said. He told her his name was Lust. Lust, Pride and Envy… these would be the people she would have to defeat to get home?

"Well Miss Williams," Lust said as he reached out one hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Sarah reached out to shake her hand, only to have her hand brought up to his lips and kissed. "May I have the honor of escorting you to the ball?"

Sarah felt like she was going to pass out from all the heat she felt in her body. "Um… you may." She felt so… odd. Almost as if she was drunk or intoxicated. Lust had been a lot less intimidating then Lucifer, but she still felt like she should keep her guard up. The only problem was… she couldn't.

He smiled a perfect toothed smile. "Excellent." he said and he took her hand and tucked it into his arm.

The walk to the ball room was silent, and Sarah was thankful for it. She was afraid if she tried to she would make an idiot out of herself, and that was the last thing she wanted to do in front of someone who would eventually be her competition. She was already thinking ahead to when she would be spending great periods of time with the handsome man beside her. How was she supposed to resist him for an entire month when only a few minutes had her head spinning and her stomach filled with butterflies?

Soon Sarah could hear the sound of music and after a few more minutes she found herself in the most hauntingly beautiful room she had ever seen. The room was made of dark stone and had very high ceilings. People all over were talking, drinking and dancing. On closer inspection Sarah found that many of the guests did not look even slightly human. Many had odd colored skin, scales, feathers, fangs, claws, horns, wings, tails, and all sorts of other features. When a man with six eyes and no mouth bumped into her and Lust it took a great deal of will power not to scream.

"This is crazy," Sarah whispered. "Some of these people don't even look like they are alive!"

"Well many of them are not," Lust said. "Well not really. Most of these people were never alive to begin with, and others are just DIEING to get here," Lust chuckled at his own joke. "But what is being alive anyway? A pulse? A heartbeat? A voice to cry out and scream?"

Sarah glanced up at Lust who seemed to be in deep thought. "Are you… are you dead?"

Lust snapped out of his haze and looked down at Sarah, a small smile on his lips. He took her hand and brought it up to his throat. He held her hand against his warm skin and after a moment Sarah could feel his pulse. "Here, no, but on Earth I have been dead for quite some time."

"You died?" Sarah asked, shocked. "How?"

"Let's just say I didn't make the smartest choices. But yes, I'm dead. Most of us are in one way or another, figuratively or literally," Lust shrugged. "Just try not to stare," Lust whispered to her as he led her through the ball room. "It might agitate some of them, and the last thing we need is for your pretty face to be torn off by a harpy."

"Harpies are real?" Sarah asked, suddenly very excited.

"Of course." Lust said as if she had just asked if air was real.

"Lust, Sarah, glad to see you," the two turned to see Lucifer making his way over to them, dressed in black armor and a black cloak ,two wine glasses in his possession. "Lust you are excused."

"My lord." Lust bowed, turning to leave, but not before giving Sarah a quick wink. Sarah wanted to call out and beg him to stay, but she could not find her voice. She had trouble talking when she was around Lucifer.

"So Sarah, what do you think of my castle?" Lucifer asked, handing her one of the glasses.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said, looking at the ground, too afraid to look at him.

"I'm glad you think so, as you will be spending the rest of eternity with me here when you lose the challenge." Lucifer said, sounding as if he were talking about the weather.

Sarah just shook her head no, still deciding that saying nothing would be the best course to take. She couldn't forget the way he had snapped before, and she was afraid it would happen again.

Lucifer sighed. "What happened to that headstrong girl I knew before? …no matter. I am sure she will re surface soon enough. Well Miss Williams, would you care to dance?"

So there is chapter seven all fixed up! Chapter eight will be up sooner than you can say: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is super awesome cool like and Spike is 1,000,000 times better than that sissy vampire Angel! See you all soon!


	8. Circus

**Author's Note:** Yay chapter eight! I'm glad I was able to get it up this quickly. So, my friend and I are working together on this Harry Potter fan fiction, and I will be putting it up on my account. Would anyone be interested in reading it? It's two crazy American students going to Hogwarts, starting from Harry Potter's fourth year and on. So yeah, that's happening. Also, I'd just like to say Buffy the Vampire Slayer has taken over my life! It's the best show ever! So yeah, here is chapter eight, you all know how it works, **ten reviews and at least one week until the next chapter! **Also, I want your input. If there were one actor who you would HATE to be stuck in an elevator or an alley with, which would it be? See you all next week!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Labyrinth, any of its characters or any of the songs I use at the beginning of the chapters. **

**Thanks: **Thanks to all my amazing readers who have been keeping up with the story since the beginning, readers who recently started reading, and anyone who clicks on the story at all. You all mean the world to me and you are the reason I keep writing. And to my BETA Mari, you are the best. Thanks to you this chapter will have no circus to nowhere (thumbs up to people who can guess what this meant).

So without further ado, chapter eight!

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

**Circus- Britney Spears**

"I don't know…" Sarah said, taking a small step back. She really didn't feel all that comfortable around him. Just talking to him made her queasy; dancing would be too much.

"Of course you do," Lucifer said, taking one of her hands and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "Your answer is yes."

Sarah felt like she was going to pass out again. Her senses were being overwhelmed by his scent. He smelt so strongly of smoke it was making it hard for Sarah to breathe. His body radiated heat, his arm crushing her against him. Her heart was beat spastically, and Sarah was sure from the smirk on his lips that he could feel it. The one thing that confused her was, if she were this close to his person, so close that he could feel her heart beat, how could she not feel his? Unless… he didn't have one.

Soon Sarah was being pulled around the dance floor in some version of the waltz. The music was slow and melancholy. Lucifer turned Sarah so quickly, she had to put her hand on his shoulder for balance, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't have dropped her anyway. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip only got tighter. She tried to pull her hand from his and she was met with a glare. So Sarah decided just going along with him would be the best choice… for now. The steps were not that different from the dances Sarah had seen before, so it wasn't difficult to pick up. Just as soon as she got comfortable, someone interrupted them. Not really a someone, more of a… something.

"My lord, a message for you," a small hunched over creature hissed. It looked like a corpse who had been tossed in a fire to burn, its ribs sticking out of black leathery skin. It reeked of something rotten and bits of flesh hung off its body, occasionally falling to the ground with a wet splat noise. It was one of the scariest things Sarah had ever seen.

Lucifer reached down and grabbed the letter, one arm still wrapped around Sarah. He flipped it open and skimmed over its contents, which from what Sarah could see were just a bunch of random lines and scribbles. A thoughtful expression crossed his face, and he slowly released her. "It would seem my dear, that my attention is needed elsewhere. This is very inconvenient for me I assure you, I was so enjoying your company, but it seems that no one in this damn underworld can do a thing without me." he grabbed her hand turned it over, and kissed it, harder than a chaste hand kiss should be. Sarah let out a yelp when she felt something cut her palm. When Lucifer raised his head, Sarah saw him grin, a set of sharp teeth gleaming at her. She saw blood, which she assumed was her own since it appeared to come from her palm. "Mmm. Delicious," he almost purred, sending shivers down Sarah's spine. What a freak! "Please, do try to enjoy the rest of your evening. This is for you after all." and with that he left, his black cloak swishing behind him.

Once she was all alone Sarah looked around the ballroom. "There has to be a way out of here…" She lifted her dress so she would not trip on it and ran out of the room.

The hallways were lined with quests, laughing and talking, most of them speaking in languages she could not understand. Hall after hall, corner after corner Sarah ran, looking for some sort of way out of the castle. As she ran the sounds of the ball began to fade. The further she ran the quieter the sound became. Soon Sarah was left alone with the eerie silence of the dimly lit passages. Her heels clicked against the stone floor as she turned another corner, finding herself in a hall that looked identical to the one she had just been in. Sarah groaned in frustration and leaned against the wall.

"This is worse than the Labyrinth! It just goes on and on…"

Sarah was almost knocked over when two people in cloaks, one yellow and one red rushed by her.

"What the-" Sarah began.

"Hey you!" Sarah was cut off and turned to see someone in a green cloak and a green butterfly mask starring at her at the end of the hallway. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I… umm… I" Sarah didn't know what to say. Was she going to be in trouble with Lucifer? How was she going to get out of this…

"You know sinners are not allowed to roam the hallways, especially without their cloaks!"

"…what?" Sarah asked, confused.

"You heard me! And what is with the disguise? You wouldn't last a second in the ball room, you would be recognized immediately! They can tell a sinner just by smelling them!"

"Sinner? What are you… oh! Of course! What was I thinking!" Sarah took a moment to get into her new character, thanking all those acting classes for finally paying off. "I am so sorry. You know what, I'll just punish myself and leave. If you could just point me to the nearest exit-"

"No no," the cloaked man said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know how tempting it is to go look at the upper class. I to have been tempted to sneak a glance once or twice. I'll let you off with a warning. Now let's go get your clothes back." the man took Sarah by her elbow and led her to the end of the hallway.

Once at the end of the hallway the man stopped. He turned to face the wall, reached out and knocked three times. To Sarah's amazement part of the wall crumbled away. There was a small closet looking space, full ceiling to floor with clothes. Sarah was pulled in along with the man.

"Let's see…" the man kneeled down to look into Sarah's eyes. "Green! You are a child of Envy as well?"

"Um… yeah! That's me! A child of Envy! I just love what everyone else has!" Sarah laughed as she lightly punched the man on the arm.

"It's odd though… I don't think I have seen you around before."

"I'm new."

"…Well that makes sense," the man said before turning away from her to look through the clothes. "Here we are! This should work nicely!" When he held up the hanger, Sarah thought her jaw would break from dropping so quickly.

After about ten minutes Sarah found herself looking at her reflection in a mirror. A green and black corset hugged her chest, showing off an unusual amount of cleavage and a skimp green skirt reached just above mid-thigh. Black boots reached up to her knees and black and green gloves reached up to her elbow. Her hair had been ruffled, green feathers sticking out from the back.

"Yeah… I can't wear this." Sarah said, turning to face the sinner.

"Of course not!" the man said. "You still need your mask!" he handed her a green medical mask.

"Thanks…" Sarah said, taking the mask from him. Turning back to the mirror Sarah put the mask on. Although it only covered the bottom half of her face Sarah found that she could not recognize herself. With the outfit and the mask Sarah looked like a completely different person. If she could hardly recognize herself how could anyone else…

"This is perfect!" Sarah shouted when the thought came to her.

"Well I am glad you like it. Now, let's get back to the party."

"I though you said we were not allowed to attend the ball."

"We're not. The sinners have their own party." And with that the man led Sarah out of the room and down another hallway.

After a bit of walking Sarah could hear what sounded like techno music. They reached a spiral staircase. As they descended the music became unbearably loud. Sarah thought her ear drums would burst, and if that wasn't bad enough she was nearly blinded by all the bright flashing lights. There were people as far as the eye could see, smoke and flashing lights giving the entire room a crazy vibe. Cages dangled down from the ceiling with dancers thrashing about inside. Stages with poles reaching up to the ceiling were scattered across the room, men and women in revealing pink clothes paraded about, grinding against one another and the poles and dancing to the music.

"What is this?" Sarah yelled over the blaring music.

"A Sinner's Party! We have one every time the upper class hold a social gathering!" The man yelled. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a stripper with my name on it!" And with that the man left to stand near one of the closest stages. Sarah just shook her head and continued on her quest for finding a way out.

She had only taken a few steps when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and found a man dressed in pink, wearing a gas mask and reeking of alcohol.

"Hey there pretty thing," the man slurred. "How you doin'?"

"I'm fine." Sarah said, trying to pull away.

"How 'bout you let me buy you a drink."

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway."

"C'mon! Don't be a kill joy." The man said, pulling Sarah against him.

"Yeah, don't be a prude." there was now another man, this one in red, standing behind her.

"Please," Sarah begged, trying to pull away. "Just let me go."

"Mike! What do you think you are doing?"

The two men quickly let go of Sarah and backed away. "Lord Lust! I-'

"Enough!" Lust said, cutting him off. Lust walked up to the group and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Are you alright darling?"

Sarah just nodded, not wanting Lust to recognize her voice.

"All right then, all three of you, come with me please. I am sure Wrath would LOVE to know that one of his own can't help acting like some horny dog,"

Lust led the three people through the crowd. Sarah looked around in wonder at everything they passed. There were fire breathers and jugglers, acrobats and gymnasts, dancers and musicians. There were animals of all shapes and sizes, some she had seen in zoos, some in fairy tale books, and some she had never even imagined. Then there was the sex. Sarah did her best not to look, but it was everywhere! There were men having sex with women, men having sex with men, women having sex with women, groups having sex with each other, with themselves… was that person having sex with an animal? Sarah felt her face turn hot and she looked at the floor, trying to get the image out of her head.

"You like what you see?" Lust asked, glancing back at Sarah.

Sarah looked up at him and then to the ceiling. "It's like… a circus. A crazy orgy circus…"

Lust laughed. "I suppose it is. But if you really want to see a circus then

Elsewhere in the Sinner's Party…

Above the madness of the party was a raised glass platform. The stairwell leading up to this platform was heavily guarded, because the platform was for the sins. Envy sat at a glass table, reading through a stack of paper work. Wrath sat next to her, glaring down at the glass of rum in his hand. They didn't like each other, not one bit, but sometimes there were moments where they could not imagine being around anyone else. Unlike the other sins, they appreciated the complete numbness that could be found in silence. They didn't bother with the small talk that both parties knew was pointless. It was in this silence that the sins could find themselves liking each other.

"Amazing, even at a party you can't stop working." Envy glanced up to find Pride standing over her.

"Pride, to what do we owe this… pleasure?" Wrath asked, leaning back in his chair and cracking his knuckles, not as a threat, but just to ease the discomfort in them. If he went too long without hitting someone he began to get stiff.

"The girl leaves Lucifer's castle tomorrow to spend her first month at my castle," Pride said as she sat in a chair next to Envy. "A month of my free time, wasted, babysitting some human."

"I get her after you, so if for some reason you decide to, I don't know, accidently push her off a cliff, feel free." Envy said, running one gloved hand through her hair.

"Sounds like a great plan. Just imagine, one year from now we will be taking orders from some… mortal." Wrath spat like it was a curse word.

Pride just looked down at the table. "Pathetic…" She waved over a waiter and ordered a drink. "You want anything?" Pride asked Envy.

"No, I need to get going soon anyway. This is just one chunk of the never ending pile of paperwork that has become my life." Envy said, beginning to put her papers away into folders.

Pride smirked. "In the beginning when I lost the contest to be Lucifer's secondary… I was pissed. From the second we began training, we all knew Wrath would be his champion, at the age of four he put Gluttony in a coma-" Wrath smirked at the memory. "Sloth would be the scribe, Lust the lover, I just thought… I could be something to him. But know that I see what you go through being his secondary..." Pride laughed. "I would give anything to not be put it that situation,"

"You say that," Envy said, gathering up her things. "But we both know you're lying. It's hard work… but I would give anything to not feel as useless as you must, every day of your infinite existence."

Wrath snorted and Pride's jaw dropped, a look of astonishment on her face.

"My lord, my ladies," a serving sin bowed. "Lord Lust hopes to have a word with you."

Envy sat back down in her chair as Lust entered the room, three figures behind him.

"What is it now?" Wrath asked, beginning to sound irritated.

"Oh, nothing new, just one of your people causing trouble." Lust said, hand on his hip.

"What happened?"

"Well it seems that these two were having problems keeping it in their pants and began to attack…" Lust turned to look at Sarah. "Sorry love, I didn't catch your name."

"It's…. um…." Sarah was lost. What should she say? What if she gave a name and they knew she was lying? She had to give a name…. a name so disgustingly common that there could be millions of them. "Mary Sue."

"Mary Sue? What a lovely name," Lust smiled down at her.

"Mary Sue?" Envy got up from her chair. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be covering John's mop duty."

"Oh… right. So sorry, I forgot… I'll just go back…" Sarah stammered, turning away to get back to the stairs. Now if she could just find an exit-

"Don't be silly. You are already here. Just get to it when we get back," Envy said walking to her. "Have you done something with your hair?"

"Yeah, you know just a little something," Sarah said, eyes never leaving the floor.

"And is that outfit new?" Envy asked, now in front of her.

Sarah nodded.

"Well you look really nice… there's just one thing that seems odd…"

"And what would that be…"

"Last time I saw you, you were black." Envy ripped off Sarah's mask. Sarah looked up and could not believe what she saw. Envy wore a mask made of mirror and Sarah saw her own reflection… or at least she thought she did.

Looking back at her was a fourteen year old version of herself. She was dressed in one of the dresses she liked to wear when she would go down to the park. She would read poetry and stories of true love and adventure. She would reenact plays for herself and her dog Merlin. Her hair was partially up, most of it falling out of the bun. On her head she wore a crown of thorns, blood running down her face, tears falling from her eyes. Her shoulders shook with each sob, a metal collar closed around her neck. A chain ran from the collar, all the way to a gloved hand… the Goblin King. He had a wicked smile on his face, his sharp teeth gleaming. Gently moving her hair out of the way, he began an assault on her neck. Licking, biting and sucking like some animal. Sarah's reflection opened its lips to cry out… but there was no sound. Blood began dripping from her throat and the Goblin King lapped it up like a cat with cream. As disturbing as the image was, Sarah could not look away. Sarah felt herself get lost in the image, felt her eyes begin to water up, her body shake, her neck ache…

Next thing she knew, her head was being pressed into a warm chest, against a strong heartbeat. The smell was masculine and calming… so familiar. One arm was wrapped around her waist, the other up her back petting her hair. "It's alright," a voice whispered. "I'll take care of it."

"Jareth," Wrath growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored of the party above," Jareth said, placing himself between Sarah and the group of sins. "I thought I would stop by. Everyone knows you Sins throw the best parties."

"You are more than welcome here Jareth," Lust said with a smile. "You reek of wickedness, but when your start playing with the masters toys without his permission…" In the blink of an eye the four sins were wielding weapons. "That's when we step in."

Wrath held a large gun, Envy held two long swords, Lust had an axe and Pride held throwing knives.

"Well isn't this cute? The sin gang always ready to jump into action, ready to fight for their master… but I'm afraid this is a fight in which I have the upper hand." Jareth said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that?" Pride asked. "You are outnumbered, one body guard, one assassin, and two trained killers against you and your mortal who can't even form a sentence. How can you possibly like those odds?"

Jareth chuckled darkly, sending chills up Pride's spine. "When did I ever say I was here alone?"

As if on cue hordes of goblins began spilling out of every corner of the room. Mass chaos broke out as they began to chase sinners around, break things and knocking them over. During the brief moment of distraction brought on by the goblins, Jareth picked Sarah up bridal style and with a brief wave of his hand, opened up a small portal in the floor, just big enough for him to step through. Once through he closed it behind them, but not before one of Pride's throwing knives could make it through as well. The knife flew past him, slicing the skin above his lip. He ignored the pain and focused his attention on the young woman in his arms.

Jareth got down on his knees and gently rested Sarah on the marble floor of the balcony they were now on. Unfortunately, Lucifer had Sloth put up protective charms all over the castle that kept anyone from just poofing in and out, but he could still teleport them to another part of the castle. Part of him wished he could take her back to his castle, chain her to the bed and make sure that no one other than him could ever touch her, the more vengeful, obsessed part of him. The other part wanted to take her back to her home above ground where he knew she would be happy… but it was too late. She had to compete… or belong to the Devil for all of eternity.

"Sarah…. Sarah love?" Jareth whispered to Sarah, gently shaking her. "Sarah, can you hear me? I don't know what you saw in that mask Sarah… but it was an illusion, nothing more… I need to talk to you Sarah. Please…"

She couldn't get that image out of her head… it was so life like. She was lost in her own thoughts, drowning in the emotions brought by what she had seen. In the distance she could hear something… a voice calling out to her. It was faint, but it was there. She tried to follow the voice, and ever so slowly it got louder, and louder, and louder until…

"Sarah, please. I need you to wake up…"

Sarah lurched forward, gasping for breath. Her heart was racing, her head was spinning. She would have fallen over if not for Jareth's arm around her back, keeping her up. She looked up at him, taking in every inch of his face. Was he really here? Was this all real? Or was she still just looking into some hellish mask?

"J-Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes darling?" Jareth asked, smiling down at the mortal in his arms.

"H-h-how…."

"Yes…?"

"How…. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Wha-"

Sarah began flailing her arms, trying to hit any part of Jareth she could get to. "You set me up! You sold me to the devil! Is this your idea of a joke? Is this you getting revenge?"

"Sarah, please-"

"NO! Now get away from me-"

"If you would just-"

"Get away!"

"Sarah, please!"

"You have no power over me!"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jareth roared, gripping her shoulders tightly. "I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"S-save me? How? How could you possibly help me? I mean you put me here-"

"We don't have time for this Sarah. Please, I will explain everything later, but at the moment I need you to listen. You have a difficult task ahead of you…. Most likely more difficult than the Labyrinth, and if you plan on passing it you are going to need my help."

"…And why should I trust you?" Sarah asked. "How do I know you aren't just going to lead me back to the beginning…?"

Jareth chuckled. He leaned down and whispered in to her ear. "Because I'm not some spineless Hogwart,"

Sarah sighed. "What do I need to know?"

The next morning…

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, taking in her temporary bedroom. It was nice… she wondered if her next room would be as nice. Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sarah called out.

Lucifer pushed the door open, a distraught look on his face. "So, I heard about you little… escapade last night."

Sarah just looked down at the bed.

"I don't know what the Goblin King told you," Lucifer said sitting down on her bed, reaching up and grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling her onto his lap. "But it doesn't matter. One year from now you will be mine, and there is nothing he can do to stop that." He hissed into her ear.

"What happened to that Mr. Nice Guy act you were putting on the other day?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I believe in what you may call the "Good Cop / Bad Cop" approach to life," Lucifer said, releasing her hair. "Though it is largely unnecessary, you will find that I can be quite… convincing…" He purred. Sarah felt shivers shoot up her spine.

"My lord," Lucifer and Sarah turned to find Pride standing in the door way. "I am ready to take her, whenever you are ready."

"Of course," Lucifer said, getting off the bed. "Well my dear, I will see you soon." With a bow he exited the room, leaving Pride and Sarah all alone.

"Well I don't have all day, are you ready to go or not?" Pride said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, that's amazing. Do all the sins just roll over like that for him, or is your special skill being a push over?" Sarah asked, smirking.

"Well, well, looks like the mortal has quite the bark. But do you have the bite to match?"

"You better believe it." Sarah said.

"Well, then I tell Lucifer you'll need to get your shots. I'd hate to get some disease from your dirty human mouth." Pride said, flipping her hair back. "And I wouldn't be the one to talk about rolling over. You act all tough, but the second Lord Lucifer walks into the room, you might as well be a statue."

Sarah just rolled her eyes, pulling the covers off her and getting out of bed. "Well in one years' time it won't matter what effect he has on me, I'll be out of here and back to my normal life."

Pride laughed. "Just keep telling yourself that. Now come on, I have been gone from home far too long, and I am sure my people are missing me."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, what would anyone do without you?"

Pride glared at Sarah. "You know, I may just need to invite Envy over for tea. That mask of hers seems to shut you up well enough." Sarah felt her heart speed up. Pride must have been able to see something because she just laughed. "That's what I thought."

Putting her hands out, palms up, a small mirror appeared in Pride's hands. Reaching a hand up to her mouth, she bit one of her fingers, drawing blood. Holding it over the mirror, a drop of blood fell on the mirror, but instead of landing with a splat like Sarah would have expected, the blood drop made a ripple in the mirror's smooth surface, like a rain drop in a lake.

"Home." Pride said clearly, and soon liquid started spilling over the mirrors surface and onto the floor.

"What the-" But Sarah could not finish, for soon the room was completely filled with the strange liquid.

Just as quickly as it was there, the liquid was gone. Instead of being in the room Sarah had been given in Lucifer's castle they were now standing in a throne room made of some purple stone. The ceiling was high above their heads, and the room was lit with the many large windows. Slowly and cautiously Sarah walked over to one. Outside there was a large court yard. At the center was the biggest fountain Sarah had ever seen. Surrounding the fountain was a garden full of purple plants.

"It's…"

"Beautiful?" Pride finished for Sarah, now standing beside her near the window. "Yes… it is my favorite part of my entire castle. I just talked to one of my attendants, and they would be willing to give you a tour of the castle if you'd like."

"That would be great! Thank you!" Sarah said, genuinely thankful. Maybe Pride was nicer then she originally though…

"I would take you but I am far too busy at the moment," Pride said. "And to be perfectly honest I hate the thought of having to spend more time with you then absolutely necessary," …Ah, there was the Pride Sarah was growing to loathe.

**Ending Author's Note: **So there it is, chapter eight!** Chapter nine will be up as soon as I get ten reviews! **See you all next week!


	9. We Love Ourselves and No One Else

**Author's Note: **SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been waaaaaaay too long of a wait between chapters, but I have been freakishly busy lately. I promise, chapters will be coming a lot sooner. I will do my best to keep to my promise of one chapter a week. I really like this chapter though, and I hope you all like it too! Two more faces are added to our colorful (only a few more till we have all the players) and you will get to know who I imagined they would like at the end of the chapter! Now I know some people like imagining the character themselves, so if that is true for you, then don't look! Also, for the people who are upset about the review count, would you have honestly reviewed if I didn't have one? Though, just to see what would happen if I didn't have one, **NO REVIEW COUNT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!** That's right, I am not looking for any special number. But you should all still review cause I like reviews! So, enjoy chapter nine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the songs used. I own a few original characters and an idea for a story!**

**Special Thanks: I send all my love and thanks to my amazing and patient readers and my sper amazing beta Mari! You are all the wind beneath me wings! Oh yay random sentences at 4:16 in the morning! Enjoy the chapter!**

Midnight at the glamor show on Sunday night  
Everybody drink a lotta whiskey and wine  
We dance like no tomorrow, we're on burlesque time  
But everybody's gotta work tomorrow at nine

Touch me, t-t-touch me, baby  
But don't mess up my hair  
Love me, l-love me crazy  
But don't get too attached, this is a brink affair

Vanity  
(Pictures in magazines, movie screens)  
Vanity  
(There is a camera, so many beauty queens)

Vanity  
(It's so good to be)  
Popular and glamorous, we love ourselves and no one else  
Vanity, va-va-vanity, vanity

Nothin' wrong with being just a little bit vain  
We need a little pretty 'cause this country's insane  
So go ahead and label me whatever you like  
But nothings quite as sexy as a woman is fine

Touch me, touch me, baby but don't mess up my hair  
Love me, love me crazy  
But don't get too attached, this is a brink affair

Vanity  
(Pictures in magazines, movie screens)  
Vanity  
(There is a camera, so many beauty queens)

Vanity  
(It's so good to be)  
Popular and glamorous, we love ourselves and no one else  
Vanity, va-va-vanity, vanity

Look at me  
(Watcha lookin' at?)  
Look at me  
(Watcha starin' at?)

Look at me  
(Watcha lookin' at?)  
Look at me  
(Watcha starin' at?)

I'm comin' around, I'm sippin' on Andre, it's time [unverified]  
I heard that you did the back star [unverified] in the party line  
Let's dance  
(Quick round)  
We're in the vanity house  
We'll cover the secret diamonds [unverified]

Touch me, touch me, baby but don't mess up my hair  
Love me, love me crazy  
But don't get too attached, this is a brink affair

Vanity  
(Pictures in magazines, movie screens)  
Vanity  
(There is a camera, so many beauty queens)

Vanity  
(It's so good to be)  
Popular and glamorous, we love ourselves and no one else  
Vanity, va-va-vanity, vanity

Vanity- Hanover Swain

In Pride Castle…

"…And to your left is the hall of mirrors, one of the most popular rooms in the castle. And this concludes our tour."

"The castle is amazing," Sarah said in awe, eyes wide in wonder. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Well, I would hope not." The sinner said, leaning against the wall. "I mean how many sin castles are up on the mid-level anyway?"

"Mid-level?" Sarah asked.

"The place between Heaven and Hell, the land of the living," The sinner said. "Well, the day is approaching its end. I'll take you back to your room, your dinner will be delivered-"

"Again?" Sarah asked. "I have been here for two weeks and have had nothing to do but see the castle and eat in my room. I haven't even seen Pride since the night I got here!"

"Well excuse me." The sinner huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "It's just too bad she can't drop all her insignificant work of running a castle and a land full of souls to baby sit YOU!"

"I don't need to be babysat." Sarah said, having to stop herself from stomping her foot. She had a feeling that pouting and throwing a fit would not help the 'babysitting' case. "I am a guest, and would like to be shown some respect. If only because I am a competitor of this 'Sinner's Challenge', you would think I would, I don't know… be given some sort of challenge!"

The sinner glared at her and grabbed her by her elbow.

"Let go of me!" Sarah shouted. "I can get there myself."

"Fine!" The sinner growled. "I'd hate to have to spend another second with you, you ungrateful brat." With that he stormed off.

"What a jerk." Sarah sighed, and left to go back to her room.

She had a lot of free time considering the fact she had been given nothing to do. So Sarah liked to wander the castle grounds. Her favorite place was the fountain in the gardens. They were just so beautiful and she always found them calming. She had spent many an afternoon curled up next to it with a good book. True, the only books she could find were about perfectly perfect people ruling over the insignificant and 'ugly' but still, a book was a book. No matter what she did though, she could not get away from the deep sense of loneliness. In the castle she could be surrounded by hundreds of people and feel like she was the only one in the room. Most people wouldn't even give her the time of day, let alone try to have a conversation with her.

Sarah got to her room and opened the door, stepping in to the dark, moonlit space.

"Home sweet home." She murmured to herself, closing the door behind her. With a sigh she flopped down onto her bed, feeling oddly exhausted.

"Home? Odd, out of all the castles I would not think you would feel most at home among the children of pride." A deep, masculine voice whispered into her ear.

Sarah yelped and fell out of bed. Looking up from the floor Sarah glared at the man now on her bed. "Jareth, what do you think you are doing here?"

"Thought I would come and say hello, see how your challenge is going for you, but it would appear I got this whole 'challenge' thing wrong. Who knew challenge was code for sitting around like a lump on a log-"

"Shut up." Sarah said, getting up off the floor. "I don't want you here. I'm still mad at you- no. You know what? Mad isn't a good enough word. I'm furious at you! I hate you and what you have done to me! This is all you fault!"

Jareth got off the bed and made his way over to her. "I know." he said. "And I apologize… but it's your fault too-"

"How is this my fault? How dare you try to put this on ME! Lucifer said that you are the reason that I'm here!"

"And why do you think that is?" Jareth snapped. "What do you think it is about me that would get him interested in you?"

"I-I don't…"

"I'm the Goblin King, second in line for the throne of the Underground. No one has ever beaten my Labyrinth, and then you come along and make it seem like it's some sort of child's game! He took interest in you because you were able to defeat me, and he likes a challenge, that's all!" Jareth growled. "This had nothing to do with me!" He sighed, collecting himself. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Help? With what? I have been here for two weeks and nothing has happened." Sarah said, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know what Pride has planned for you, or if she even plans or doing anything at all, but as long as you have this time you should be preparing yourself."

"How can I do that? I don't even know what the challenge will be."

"Well, you are being tested to see if you are pure, so if you can show that you are not affected by the traits of the sins, then you will be considered pure and you will be set free."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Well… I can't think of what else the trial would be, so that is our best bet. Now follow me." Jareth said, heading towards the door.

"Jareth," Jareth looked back to find Sarah staring at him. "Why are you helping me?"

Jareth shrugged. "Does it really matter why? The point is I am helping you win your bloody challenge and then we can go our separate ways."

"Ok…" Sarah said, following the Goblin King out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," Jareth said, leading them down a dark hallway. "If I can show you what happens when people give into their prideful feelings, just let it take them over, then it will be easier for you to fight the feelings in yourself."

It seemed like over an hour before they got to where Jareth was leading them. They were in an alleyway in the town where the sinners lived. It was a perfect little town, not a stone out of place, and it was making Sarah feel… odd. Was it possible for an entire civilization to be this perfect and beautiful?

"Jareth," Sarah sighed. "Where are we going? We have been walking for hours-"

"We are here." Jareth said, cutting her off.

"Finally,"

"Before we go in, I must warn you. What you will see once we walk in…well… it's hard to describe."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to see it for myself. Lead the way."

Jareth sighed and nodded, leading her deeper into the alley. The alley came to an end and there was a metal door. Jareth reached out and knocked on the cold metallic surface. After a moment of silence a voice spoke out.

"Password?"

"Long live beauty." Jareth said.

"Enter."

The door swung open and they were met with loud music and a sterilized smell that reminded Sarah of hospitals. They walked through the door, down a small stairwell and into a crowded room. The room was full of people, all standing in lines. The lines would lead up to doors and the above the doors were signs with pictures of body parts.

"Where are we?" Sarah yelled over the music.

"I could tell you, but I'll do better than that, I'll show you."

He lead Sarah through the room to the back where a door with a picture of a face above it. A security guard stood in front of it, arms crossed over her chest.

"Let us in." Jareth said to the woman.

"The doctor is in," the woman said, her voice cold. "And besides, you can't just jump to the front of the line. I don't care how bad you need your kicks, you need to wait like everyone else."

"Is that so?" Jareth asked, his voice low. "Are you sure I can't persuade you…"

"Certainly not," the woman said, her voice saying otherwise.

"Well then…" Jareth conjured a crystal out of this air. "I suppose this wouldn't change your mind-"

"Give me that!" the woman yelled, pulling the crystal out of Jareth's grasp. She looked deep into the crystal, almost in a trance like state. "I'm beautiful…"

"That you are," Jareth said, gently moving the woman aside. "Have fun, now come on Sarah." They walked past the woman and into the door. They were now in a stark white hallway, at the end of which was another door.

"What did you do to her?" Sarah asked, once again in awe of Jareth's power.

"Not much," Jareth said. "The prideful love shiny things, they can spend hours just looking at their reflections. You know Sarah, I don't always need to use magic to get what I want. Then again, sometimes it seems that all the magic in the world couldn't get me what I want…" he said the last part quietly, giving Sarah a quick glance.

"Oh." Sarah said, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, for some reason she could not explain.

"Alright, prepare yourself." Jareth said as they reached the end of the hallway.

"I'm ready." Sarah said, her eyes never leaving the door. She could feel his eyes on her, her skin tingling at the feeling.

Jareth reached out and opened the door, his other hand on the small of Sarah's back leading her into the room.

"Oh my god." Sarah felt her stomach stir, her knees buckle only to be caught by Jareth's strong arms. She had never seen anything like it.

It was just so awful. Nearest to the door was a rack of soaking fabric. Upon closer inspection Sarah saw that it was skin, and not just any skin, faces. The eye lids and mouths were open, like some sort of demented mask. There were all the different skin pigmentations, every race imaginable, some looking male and some female. Medical supplies filled the room, from scalpels to …well Sarah was no medical expert so she had no idea what half the things were for. Further into the room there were two people, one on a slab and one standing next to it.

The person next to the slab was only wearing purple high heels, a purple thong and a purple medical mask and what looked like futuristic sunglasses. Sarah thought they were wearing a skin colored corset, only to be shocked into realizing that it was their skin, laced up like some sort of undergarment. The person was scribbling down some notes on a clip board, only to pick up a scalpel and start making some sort of incision on the body. The body on the table was completely naked. The door behind them had slammed close, alerting the figures of their guests. The body on the table sat up, and Sarah let out a scream. They had no face, just bleeding muscles.

"What are you doing in here?" The surgeon hissed. "You have to wait in line like everyone else! I'm calling security!"

"I'm afraid it's time for us to make our exit." Jareth murmured into Sarah's ear, picking her up in his arms bridal style.

The surgeon charged at them, scalpel in hand. Quickly, Jareth released his hold on Sarah's back and with a wave of his hand, sent the surgeon flying backwards. His arm returned to its previous place around Sarah's shoulder. "No one but me can touch her but me." Jareth growled. Something about him seemed… different.

"Jareth," Sarah asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

He looked down at her and Sarah gasped. His eyes were pure black, just like they had been that afternoon at the park. Just like they had been when he broke her arm.

Before he could answer the surgeon lunged at them again, this time with a scalpel the size of a sword. Jareth quickly put Sarah down, putting himself between her and their attacker. He lashed out, punching the surgeon square in the face, a loud crack indicating a broken nose. The force of the punch caused the surgeon to release the blade. Jareth reached out and caught the blade. Blade in hand he rushed forward, going for the kill.

Sarah wouldn't let him kill anyone. "NO!" she shrieked.

Last second Jareth flipped the blade over in his hand, smashing the handle into the surgeon's head, sending her flying backwards into the slab, both the surgeon and the faceless patient falling to the floor. Apparently that wasn't enough for the Goblin King, as he stalked forward, the intent to kill easily seen in his features.

"Jareth don't!" Sarah yelled, rushing forward and grabbing his arm.

Jareth froze. She could feel his muscles slowly relax under her grip. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes again they were back to normal. He tilted his head so he could look at her. For a moment he just looked at her, like he was trying to memorize every detail. Sarah felt chills run down her spine. Whenever Jareth looked at her… his gaze was always so passionate and desperate, like looking at her was water to a man dying of thirst.

"Thank you." Jareth murmured at last. "I seem to be losing my self lately… especially with you around again."

"Jareth… what is wrong with you?" Sarah asked, concern filling her voice.

He smirked. "You don't care… not really anyway."

"Jareth…" Sarah started, but she froze. What could she say? Did she care? He was just the villain… wasn't he?

"Let's get you out of here." placing a gentle hand on the small of her back Jareth led Sarah to the door they had entered.

"What is all of this? Why… why would someone want this?" Sarah asked as they passed the racks of faces.

"The children of Pride are so obsessed with their appearance they would stop at nothing to look perfect. Many of them are willing to replace everything that was really about them with some plastic… perfect." Jareth sighed. "It is sad, but you must learn from them Sarah. Look at what the sins have turned these once normal souls into… into monsters. The sins all promise such nice, easy going roads, but you must look past it all. Look ahead to wear the road takes you. Each yellow brick road leads to lies, each candy house has its witch."

"And drugged peach, crystal ballroom dreams…?" Sarah asked quietly before she could stop herself.

Jareth stopped and looked down at her. She felt her knees go weak as his eyes became black. He tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her face up to his. He whispered into her ear with his cold voice. "Just a cannibal's attempt at his dinner. He just wants to taste her, completely devour her, her screams music to his ears. He wants to own her, body and soul. Let me have my taste-" He leaned down, crashing his lips with hers.

The kiss was harsh and bruising and for a moment Sarah wondered if he was actually trying to eat her. Warm tears spilled from her eyes. What was he? What was going on? On second he was the Goblin King she had first met, a bit annoying and frightening but tolerable, the next a sadistic madman. Sarah reached up to pull his hand out of her hair. When she touched his hand he pulled away like she had shocked him. Once again the black eyes and the monster were gone, leaving a very shaken Goblin King in his place.

He took a moment to calm himself before he spoke. "We need to move on."

"Oh it's a bit late for that, I came to you." Jareth and Sarah turned to find Pride and several guards standing in the door. "Yeah, we need to have a serious chat!"

Several months earlier Aboveground…

Envy made her way up the dark street, approaching her false families' home. Effortlessly she shifted into her alter ego, more than ready for a weekend with the warm hearted humans. They had this way of making all her stress and negative feelings melt away. They may have only done it for the mask, but when she was with them she was loved, really loved, for all her faults and errors. Something she would never find in hell. She would never tell anyone, but she had been playing the part of loving daughter for over eight years.

Envy sighed. "Dad is gonna be so pissed. I'm late for family movie night." Running her hands through her hair she sighed again. "Oh well, they will just have to restart the movie. I wonder what we are watching again tonight. I hope it's not another-" Her thoughts were cut off by the sight she met. The door was ajar, a bloody corpse lying on the ground. "No…. no. NO!" Envy screamed, running up to the door, falling to her knees. "Dad!" There was so much blood… what about the others? Reluctant to leave the man's side, Envy gently laid down the body and ran into the house. She was met with a similar scene. Blood coated the walls and floors. There was no way they could be alive, there was just too much blood loss. She stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like years, just staring.

"It's your fault you know…" A deep voice spoke into her ear. "You brought this upon them. Wrath did the right thing, killing them. They were getting in the way-"

"How?" Envy asked, her voice cracking. She turned to face the devil. "I was doing all my work, they were not getting in the way."

"You loved them," Lucifer said. "You loved them and… well I don't share well."

"I'm not property!" Envy shouted, only to be met with a backhand across her face.

"Playing house, speaking back… what has gotten into you lately?" Lucifer asked. "Look Envy… If you wanted some new play things you should have just talked to me." He ran his fingers across the now red skin of the disguise she wore. "This is… so human. It isn't you. I don't like it. Take it off." Wordlessly Envy morphed back into herself. "That's better. Now… who do you love?"

"…"

"Envy… who do you love?"

"…"

"Envy!"

"I love you master…" Envy said quietly. "They were just a pastime, nothing more. They mean nothing to me. All the sins pledge their eternal love to you."

"That's right," Lucifer said, pulling her into his arms. "I am all you have. I saved you from that pathetic mortal existence and gave you a home, a new life, power… and all I ask in return is for your undying love and devotion. Is that too much to ask?"

"No…"

"Good. I will let you off this time, but if you ever do anything like this again I will be very displeased. So just let this all go, let Wrath be. No attempts at revenge or anything childish like that. Now off you go, the time is almost upon us. My future bride will be arriving soon." Just as suddenly as he was there he was gone.

Envy walked around the house, looking at all the pictures and family possessions. She came to a picture that had been taken fairly recently. The family went on a trip to the beach. It had been a great day, and they got someone to take their picture so they could remember the day. Behind the smiling family the sun was setting over the ocean. They looked so happy… they had no idea that in a few months they would be dead. No idea that the woman they thought was their daughter was an imposter. Breaking the glass Envy pulled the picture from the frame, tucking it away into her cloak.

"You shouldn't do that you know." a quiet British voice informed her.

"And why not? Isn't this what people do when loved ones die? They keep pictures or objects with sentimental value?" Envy asked, her voice cold. She turned around to face her new guest.

The man stood a tall seven feet five inches, looming over her. He was dressed in all black, a long flowing black cloak surrounding him. The hood was pulled over his head, his face hidden by a deer skull mask. "You need to let this all go, it's hurting you and I won't see you hurt."

"I'm not hurt," Envy said, shaking off his words. "Just sad to see such a fun game end so suddenly."

"You don't mean that." The man said kneeling down so they were face to face. Well, mask to mask.

"What do you mean? And take that off, you don't have to be all professional around me." Envy said, reaching up and pulling of the skull. Behind the mask was a man with pale skin, ice blue eyes that cut right into your soul, the face of an angel and hair as black as Lucifer's heart. He would take your breath away… literally. "Death, why do you wear that mask?"

Death shrugged. "I have been wearing it since God created me, I just see no reason to take it off."

"I have known you since I was a little girl training in Lucifer's castle, don't wear it around me, ok? Now, what do you mean I don't mean that? I feel fine, really!"

A sad smile crossed Death's face. "Such an actress you are… you may be able to hide your feelings with that mask, you may be able to fool the rest of the world, but you can't fool me. I can see you tears." He reached out and tracing from her cheek down, like he would be able to trace the tears she cried under the mirror mask. Envy stepped back.

"You know nothing! Now be gone! Don't you have some old hags to visit?"

"…As you wish." Death said, bowing and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, the skull mask disappearing with him. His voice lingered. "They did not feel much pain. They died quickly. I shall make them gone, the world will never know the difference." As his voice faded away, so did everything in the house.

All the pictures, the knick-knacks, the clothes, the furniture, everything. The bodies and blood were also gone, not a single trace of any life being their previously. Did he take everything… she reached into her cloak and could not stop the feeling of relief she felt when her gloved hand grabbed onto a photo. She pulled it out and stared at the picture. Slowly reaching up, Envy pulled the mask off her face.

Tears rolled from light green eyes off defined white cheeks and onto cracked lips. On each side of her, three long, thin scars started near her hair line and disappeared into the cloak. Her nostrils flared as her breathing became hectic. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a sob but she couldn't. Dropping to her knees Envy sobbed, clutching the photo of the family to her chest. And there she stayed, sobbing until the early morning.

**Ending Author's Note: What will happen to Sarah and Jareth? Why is Lucifer such a controlling bastard? How will Envy deal with this loss? How did Lucifer "save" Envy from her humanity? When am I going to stop asking questions? Keep reading to find out, in The Devil's Dance Floor!**

**And now the new cast! Drum roll please!**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Yes that is the sound a drum makes)**

**Death: Jason Isaacs from The Patriot**

**Envy: Emma Watson**

**So who else will be joining the cast? We have a few characters that still need to join our team. I will give you a super special sneak peek…**

"Ow!" he hollered, holding a hand over his possibly broken nose. "What the hell was that for?"

"You- you tried to attack me!" Sarah said, holding the frying pan in front of her.

"No, I tried to feed off you," Tarrent growled. "I'm a vampire. It's what I need to do to live. Do you hit people with frying pans when they eat their lunch?"

"Well… no. But that's because they don't try to eat me!"

"You humans are all the same," he said, his tongue darting out to lap at the blood oozing from his nose. "Kill all the cows and pigs you want, you need to eat. But the second a shark takes a taste of some fat tourist its all, "that monster!" You are all such hypocrites,"

"Well… no! I refuse to have this conversation with a vampire. A vampire who tastes his own nose blood,"

"I'm a vampire!" Tarrant groaned, tossing his arms in the air in disbelief. "It's what I do!"

**So I hope you enjoyed that sneak peek. I hope to get Tarrent in as soon as possible because he is just so sarcastic and awesome! So, I will see you all next chapter! And just as a random last comment, just because the commercial always makes me laugh… "They won't have my brand, I have special eyes…" "Look, look with your special eyes!" "My brand!" lol Ok, I'm done. See you all next week!**


	10. Nothing Wrong With Me

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys, sorry it took so long to get his chapter up, I have been really busy lately, but I promises the next chapter will be up a lot sooner! I will try to make sure you get at least one chapter every two weeks, if not more. I realized that a lot less people would review if I didn't ask for a review count but I guess I can't force people to review so, no review count! I might decide to go back to it at some point but for now, no review count! Please review though! Reviews let me know that people are actually reading my story and enjoying it, which makes me want to write more. Who has seen the last Harry Potter movie? I went to the midnight premier and I LOVED IT! All the Snape things made me cry and Scabior was sooooo HOT! Awesome points to anyone who knows who Scabior is! So, here you go, chapter 10 of Devil's Dance Floor!

**Warning: There is a lot of violence in this chapter and some sex at the end! This chapter could be considered rated M! Also this is being put up without being checked by my beta cause I was just so excited so… sorry about any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the songs used. I own a few original characters and an idea for a story!**

**Special Thanks: Mari, my beta of awesomeness for fixing all my mistakes and my loyal readers who have been with me since the beginning and readers who are just finding this story, you are all amazing! You are the Lily to my Snape, the Hermione's scent to my Scabior, the Hedwig's theme to my Harry Potter fan. I love you all! Also, thanks .com for giving me the lyrics to the songs! So here is chapter 10!**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Now!

Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
Here we go here we go here we go, now

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me  
One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!

"My Lord warned me that I may be seeing you Goblin King," Pride said, striding towards the pair, "but I foolishly thought otherwise. I mean she beat you, rejected you and all you stood for, humiliated you in front of your entire kingdom and the underground… and yet you _help_ her. You are a strange creature indeed. Most would let their," she smirked. "_pride_ get in the way."

"The goblins are all too stupid to realize just what went on during those 13 hours, and as for the underground," Jareth sneered, "I don't give a rats ass what my brother or any of them think."

Pride laughed. "If only that were true! I can read you Goblin King, read you like an open book. If you were to die I would not doubt for a second that you would become one of my subjects. You are a King, and like most royalty your pride will lead to your down fall," Pride looked over Jareth's shoulder at Sarah. "You are not helping her because you are turning over some new leaf… you are gaining something from this,"

"I am doing this because I would hate for Lucifer to win, you know how I just love to watch him lose, I could get high on it," Jareth said, smirking.

Sarah tried to take in all that was being said. Jareth wasn't helping because he wanted to help her, he just like being a thorn in Lucifer's plans. Why he was doing it should not matter to her though, just that he was helping. Any help she could get was appreciated. That being said, why did his words make her feel… upset?

"If anything I am doing him a favor, Sarah is not his type. He likes his subjects weak and spineless, I'm afraid Miss Williams here just is not like that," Jareth shrugged.

Sarah felt herself blush. Did Jareth just complement her?

"Your reason for helping her does not interest me, just the fact that you are getting in the way. You may have just ruined my chances at getting to the girl. Such a pity, she had real promise. She has high self-worth, with the right prodding she could become real big headed,"

"I would not!" Sarah said, finally finding her voice. "Do I like me self? Sure I do, but I know I have my flaws, and I would never care so much about my appearance to…" Sarah just looked over her shoulder at the faceless body that lay motionless on the floor.

"Don't diss it until you have tried it," Pride said. "Everyone has something about them that they wish they could change; we just give them the opportunity. We make them into the perfect version of themselves. I could help you to if you would like," Pride said. "We have the best plastic surgeons in the business, just let my guys have a go at those ears of yours, maybe bring your breast size up a bit-"

"You even point a scalpel in her direction and I will force it so far up your ass you will be coughing up metal!" Jareth growled, his eyes flashing with the dark creature she had seen minutes before.

"Jareth…" Sarah said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down…" she wasn't sure why Jareth was going through this Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde thing, but if there was any way she could calm him down then she would.

"No Sarah," Pride said, "let him go. If been itching for a good fight since you've arrived. And when I'm done with him," with a turn of her wrist throwing knives apered in her hands, "I'll get rid of you Sarah."

"What?" Sarah gasped, stumbling backwards. She knew Pride didn't like her, but to kill her?

"Mistress," one of the sinners spoke, not much louder than a whisper. "The Dark Lord would not care if you were to dispose of the Goblin King, but Lady Sarah-"

"I don't care!" Pride hissed. "what does he see in her anyway? A mortal! He wants a mortal as his bride! He just can't see her like the rest of us do! Plain, gangly, and boring! He can do better than her! He deserves the best! He deserves me!" and with a roar that sounded so inhuman that Sarah was almost knocked over by the sound, Pride dashed forward, knives at the ready.

Jareth also ran forward and met her at the middle. With a loud bang the two collided. They struck at each other with blows so quick Sarah could not see much more than a blur. They fought their way around the room, with an almost grace like quality to them. They were so matched, blow to blow, it was almost like a dance. Using her knives like claws Pride latched onto Jareth's broad shoulders. With a hiss he threw her off of him, the knives tearing out a chunk of his flesh. Now at a distance Pride threw her knives at Jareth, aiming with deadly accuracy. With just seconds to spare Jareth stopped the knives with a wave of his hand, his magic knocking them away.

Sarah backed herself up against the wall, trying to get as far away from the fight as possible. Should she make a run for it? Where would she even run to? The memory of trying to escape Lucifer surfaced. Would she just be caught and returned to her room… or something worse. She watched as the two immortals clashed, and she felt uneasy. She felt like no matter who won, she would lose. If Pride won then would she keep good on her word and kill her? And if Jareth won… she really didn't know what to think about Jareth at the moment. Was he on her side, or was he just acting on his own selfish purposes? And his extreme mood swings… he was hard enough to get along with on a good day, but when he lost himself… it was almost like he became some sort of animal. An animal who seemed to want to use her as an afternoon snack. Sarah was brought out of her thoughts when Jareth gave Pride a strong backhand, sending her flying across the room… flying towards her… with knives raised.

Sarah, brought her arms up in front of her, waiting for either the impact of Pride's body or Pride's knives… but it never came. In fact, Pride was no longer flying towards her. She was dangling in mid air, held by her throat by a large figure dressed in red.

"W-wrath!" Pride chocked, clawing at his hand. "W-what are you doing?"

"You have been unruly Pride," Wrath said in a soft, menacing voice. "and our Lord does not approve."

"I was just acting in his best interest," Pride spoke, her face turning purple from lack of oxygen. "You know as well as I that a mortal is in no position to service our master! They are too weak, frail, pathetic!"

"I could not agree with you more," Wrath said, "but it is not our place to correct him. He shall do as he pleases, and we will stand beside him no matter what,"

"Wrath…" Pride was now frantically kicking and scratching, trying to get away. Sarah was reminded of a bug caught in a spider web.

"And if you cannot follow him faithfully-"

"Wrath!"

"-then you have no right calling yourself a sin!" And with a crunch that Sarah was sure she would never stop hearing, Wrath crushed Pride's throat, blood splattering out in all directions, the head hitting the floor. It bounced and rolled away, blood spilling out onto the once pure white floor. Cries erupted from all over the room and the sinners charged forward, ready to avenge their master. A large gun appeared in Wrath's hand and he aimed, pulling the trigger, blowing the sinners away. The blast was so powerful that some had been vaporized, and those further from the blast were knocked back, their skin burning away, blood now coated the walls floor and ceiling.

"Oh my God-" Sarah's legs gave out and she fell to the floor, tears spilling from her eyes. She did not like Pride, but she did not think anyone deserved to be killed in such a way. She had never seen anything so sickening, her stomach was churning and she was sure she would soon be emptying the contents of said stomach all over the floor.

"God has no place here," Wrath said, no turning to face her.

"Sarah!" In seconds Jareth was at her side, holding her body to his. The blackness was quickly leaving his eyes. "Wrath!" he roared. "How could you?"

"It was simple," Wrath said, now dropping the limp body. "Her throat was like a tooth pick in my hand. And as for the others, the gun really did all the work; I just pulled the trigger,"

"She… she was your friend!" Sarah cried, finally finding her voice. "She was your teammate and you- you killed her!"

Wrath let out a bark like laugh. "Friend? We are sins, we have no need for something a s foolish as a friend. And as far as being my teammate, the second she decided to attack you she was kicked off our so called "team". Anyone who does not follow the masters orders has no place here,"

"You are sick!" Sarah screamed. "All of you! I want nothing to do with this!"

"Well you have no choice," Wrath said. "Now get up, I must take you to Envy,"

"But… the month-"

"Did you miss what just happened? Pride is dead, there is no one here to test you,"

"But… how can a sin die?"

"The sin does not die, just the vessel. A new Pride will be picked and balance shall be restored."

"Just like that? Well that's wonderful, I'm so happy that her death won't be an inconvenience!" Sarah hissed sarcastically.

"What goes on is none of your concern," Wrath said. "You just concentrate on your trials."

"Don't tell her what to do!" Jareth growled.

"And you Goblin King," Wrath said, now turning his attention to Jareth. "You need to leave her alone. She doesn't belong to you, and our master doesn't want you to get involved anymore."

"He can't tell me what to do," Jareth growled, putting himself between Sarah and the blood spattered sin.

"He thought you would take it this way," Wrath said. "He told me that if you refused to be civil about this, then it would be my job to dispose of you as well." Wrath aimed his gun at Jareth's head.

"NO!" Sarah shouted, quickly moving in front of Jareth, throwing her arms open in an attempt to shield him. She knew it really wouldn't help, and if Wrath wanted to he could still easily kill Jareth.

"Sarah-" Jareth began.

"Move mortal," Wrath said angrily.

"No, I'm not letting you kill anyone else!" She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I won't let you!"

"You are upset about the death of Pride and her sinners?" Wrath sounded puzzled. "Why should you care? Pride was going to kill you anyway and her sinners would have backed her up. I saved you-"

"You didn't have to kill them!" Sarah shouted.

"…I will never understand mortals," Wrath groaned, making his gun disappear, turning to leave.

"But you were human once, weren't you?" Sarah asked. "You were mortal."

Wrath froze. His fists clenched, his breath quickened. "You will NOT," he breathed, "speak of what you know nothing of!" He looked over his shoulder at Jareth. "This is your warning Goblin King. Stay away or you will die." And with that warning Wrath pulled out a knife and cut open his palm. He held out his other hand to Sarah. "Come, I must take you to Envy."

Sarah looked back at Jareth who was leaning against the wall for support. She now noticed how beaten he was from his fight with Pride. "But-"

"Worried about me Sarah?" Jareth asked, forcing a smirk onto his face that looked more like a wince. "How unlike you. Do not worry, I will be fine. Go with him, I shall be seeing you soon, do not fret,"

After a moment Sarah nodded and turned to Wrath, placing her small hand in his much larger one. Wrath then placed his bleeding palm against the floor. Sarah felt the world around them fade away into nothingness, being replaced by what appeared to be a jungle. Sarah's stomach lurched and she would have fallen over if Wrath had not caught her.

"I forget how difficult the travel is for mortals. Give it a second, the sickness shall pass," Wrath said, leaning her body against his as he led them forward.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked, leaning heavily against the sin.

"Like you so aptly stated earlier," Wrath said. "I was once human."

In the Goblin Castle…

Jareth collapsed onto the stone floor. He clutched his side, trying to keep anymore blood from leaving his body. Pride had always been one of his biggest weaknesses, making fighting the sin in flesh form very difficult. But he needed to; he had to keep Sarah safe.

"Goblin King!" a small voice called out and a small winged creature landed next to Jareth. She had pale skin, large soulful eyes, short red hair that spike out in all directions, a red dress that clung to her slender form stopped just above mid-thigh, red boots that came up to her knee and a sword that hung from her hip. She tried to reach his wounds but Jareth shooed her away with a wave of his hand.

"Not now pixie, this is not why I have summoned you,"

"Then what is it you need," the pixie asked, annoyance clear in her voice. "I'm not your lap dog you know, you can't just order me around-"

"I need you to keep an eye on Sarah," Jareth said, using the throne to pull himself up. "I will not be able to get close to her without Lucifer noticing. I need you to watch her and report back to me anything odd or dangerous. Is that understood?"

After a moment the pixie bowed and took off, leaving Jareth alone on the throne room, bleeding all over his throne.

"God help her… she in going to need it,"

In Envy's kingdom…

Envy floated in the center of a lake, her long hair floating around her. Her eyes were closed and she felt at ease as the water cleansed her naked form. The sound of wildlife surrounded her. She had not had any time to herself in quite some time and she really needed it. Running a kingdom was no easy task, and it took a lot of energy. Not to mention that the mortal would be joining her next week so she still had a lot of planning to do-

Her head snapped up as she heard a twig snap in the distance. Someone was here. She quickly swam to land. Pulling herself out of the water she pulled her mask on and a forest green silk robe around her body. Extending her arm a long sword appeared in her hand. She stood in silence, waiting for the intruder to appear.

"Stand down Envy, " a strong voice called out.

"Wrath?" Envy called out. "Is that you?" she did not put her sword away, the fact it was Wrath did not put her in any less danger.

"Yes, and I have brought someone with me, now put down your sword!" Wrath growled.

Wrath and Envy hated each other, and they would never put it past the other to use any sort of weakness as a chance to attack the other. Slowly Envy vanished her sword and put her hands out towards the sound of his voice.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Thrilled," he said, stepping out of the woods. Clinging to his side was the mortal Sarah Williams.

Envy was surprised. The girl was not supposed to be with her for another week. What had happened? Why was she here? And most importantly… why were they covered in blood? What had happened to Pride?

In Lucifer's Kingdom…

Lucifer sat in his throne, a scroll in one hand a glass of wine in the other. His eyes skimmed over the scroll, the wine glass occasionally being brought to his lips. The doors to the throne room were thrown open as Pain and Panic ran to their master.

"Pride is dead!" Pain yelled.

"Wrath killed her!" Panic shouted.

"And the Goblin King lives!"

Slowly Lucifer put down scroll and looked at his minions.

"And…?" Lucifer drawled.

"Well… we just thought you should know," Panic said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, I am aware of the events that are unfolding. The Goblin King does seem to be getting in the way. With his help Sarah will be able to defeat the trials and I will have to give her up," Lucifer finished his wine and stood. "But I am prepared."

"Prepared?" Pain asked.

"How so my lord?"

"Follow, and I shall show you."

Pain and Panic followed Lucifer out of the throne room and down several long hallways, up several stair cases and down one more hallway until they reached two tall, pitch black doors.

"Your personal chambers sir?" Pain scratched his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"It's what is inside you imbecilic!" Lucifer hissed.

With a wave of his hand the doors creaked open. The three made their way through into the room, and Pain and Panic could not believe what they saw before them. On Lucifer's bed two dark figures were having sex. The man on top had messy black hair, pale skin, black, sharp teeth and a strong but slim build. The woman under him had long black hair, ivory skin, a beautiful face and body. The woman raked her nails over the man's skin, drawing blood from his back. The man thrust violently into the woman, the bed shaking under them. Both were covered in blood, scratch and bite marks. They had not even noticed their audience as they continued their attack on each other's bodies. Pain's eyes looked around the room and the mess that had been made. It was obvious the two had been having sex all over the room, the room as destroyed as their bodies. He had never seen such a violent form of affection before, and wondered how long the two would be able to keep going at it.

The woman rolled over so she was on top, biting into the man's neck. With a roar he kicked the woman off of him, sending her flying into a wall near where Panic stood. She did not have a chance to stand before the man was on top of her again, entering her roughly.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Lucifer asked, a sound of Pride in his voice.

"What… what are they?" Pan asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you," Lucifer clapped twice. "Children, enough! Greet our guests!"

The two stopped their assault on each other's bodies. The man growled and looked over his shoulder, the woman looking around him. Pain and Panic could not stop themselves from gasping. Thought their hair and eyes were black and their skin had taken on an unearthly white color, there was no denying the resemblance. Jareth and Sarah were staring up at them from the floor.

Ending Author's Note: Ohhh! What is going on? What is going to happen next? Review and you will find out soon! See you all next chapter!


	11. What We Used to Be

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I know it has been a VERY long time but I have been extremely busy with school and work. I hope we can look past how long it has taken me to get this up and just enjoy this chapter together! I'm sorry it is kind of short but I thought this was a good place to stop the chapter so yeah. Oh, I am exceptionally sick so if this author's note seems odd that's why : ). I just saw Tower Heist with the family, I liked it, has anyone else seen it? Also, bought Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 2 the day it came out, watched it with my friend and cried again, I'm thinking about writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I know what you all must be thinking, "If she rarely updates Devil's Dance Floor and Prom Night how can she take on another fanfic?" Well… I'm not sure of that my self : ) I am going to try to get a chapter up ever two weeks, sorry but as I said before I am busy. Alright well know that you know what's going on with me, on to the story! **Ten reviews till the next chapter!** Why? Because I'm sick and I get demanding when I'm sick! Reviews are like bowls of chicken soup or cough drops, they make me feel better! Hope you enjoy the chapter, see you next time!

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money off this story and I don't own Labyrinth, any of it's characters or any of the songs used in this story. **

This is the clock upon the wall This is the story of us all This is the first sound of a newborn child, Before he starts to crawl This is the war that's never won This is a soldier and his gun This is the mother waiting by the phone, Praying for her son Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung upon your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we used to be (Wooooooooooooh)There is a drug that cures it all Blocked by the governmental wall We are the scientists inside the lab, Just waiting for the callThis earthquake weather has got me shaking inside I'm high up and dry Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung upon your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we used to be Confess to me, every secret moment Every stolen promise you believed Confess to me, all that lies between us All that lies between you and me We are the boxers in the ring We are the bells that never sing There is a title we can't win no matter How hard we might swing Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung upon your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we used to bePictures of you, pictures of me Hung upon your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we could have been We could have been (Ooooooh)We could have been (Ooooooh)Pictures of you, pictures of meRemind us all of what we could have beenWe could have been

Pictures of You- The Last Goodnight

"Oh, that's fair. Just drop her off almost two weeks early. They think I'm ready for you? I'm still having things brought in, plans that need to be fine-tuned… They expect me to work under these conditions…" Envy grumbled, storming her way through the forest, a jade robe tied around her body. Sarah was almost running, doing her best to keep up with the angry sin.

"Well I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an inconvenience," Sarah said, ducking a branch that Envy had pushed aside as it snapped back. "But in my defense I didn't want to be involved with any of this anyway…"

"It's a rare event when everyone's wants can play nice with each other," Envy said, knocking aside another branch. "You want to go far, you learn to make the big dogs happy, play by their rules,"

"You mean Lucifer?" Sarah asked. "Well, at this point I wish he would just drop dead. I don't care what he wants," she said, looking down at the forest floor. She kicked a pebble with her toe.

"Considering it's you that he wants, I would start caring," Envy said.

Sarah looked up at Envy. The mask hid her entire face so she was difficult to read. Out of all of the sins she had met, she felt the most safe around Envy. She seemed to play it by the book, and as far as Sarah could understand Lucifer wanted her, and if Envy wanted him to be happy then she wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or at least nothing to kill her. They walked in silence for a few more minutes when they came upon a clearing. From here Sarah could see a pale white castle in the distance. It had a green tint to the color so Sarah knew it must be Envy's. Where Pride's castle had been short and long Envy's had very tall towers that reached up to the sky.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said, her voice cracking with admiration.

"Better then Pride's?" Envy asked.

"Most definitely,"

"Wait till you see the inside," Envy said.

"What were you doing so far out from the castle?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes I just need to get away for a little bit, not have to deal with all the pressure, you know?" Envy stopped and looked up at the sky. "There was this other place I would go to get away… but it's gone now,"

"I understand, you have quite a big and important job, being in charge of all the children of sin and what not," Sarah said. "So, how far away is the castle anyway? I mean it looks like its miles off in the distance,"

"Oh I'm an idiot," Envy said, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "I'm an idiot! You humans can't run like we can. I was going to sprint, I'd be there in seconds… but you can't do that can you?"

"Yeah, I'm not really the athletic type," Sarah said jokingly. Envy obviously didn't catch it.

"Very well, I shall carry you," Envy said, pulling her bag off her shoulder. "I shall need you to hold this."

"Um… sure," Sarah said, taking the bag from Envy. "But how are you going to carry me? I mean we are like the same size-" Sarah stopped mid-sentence, for she forgot what she was saying. The sight in front of her was amazing, like nothing she had ever seen. Where Envy once was standing a majestic black cat now stood in its place. It was the size of a horse and was a deep, dark, forest green. "Envy?" Sarah asked, her voice quiet. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is me, you idiotic human, who else would it be?" Sarah heard Envy's voice, but the beast's mouth did not move. The voice was in her head. "Now climb on, it is getting late and I do tire of being out here."

"Uh… right! Ok," Sarah said, approaching Envy. Envy crouched down. Grabbing a fist full of fur Sarah put one foot up on the cat's hip and pulled herself up. The cat let out an angry growl. "Watch the fur!" Envy hissed in Sarah's head.

"Sorry!" Sarah apologized, petting the spot where she had pulled her fur.

"Right, well hold on tight," Envy commanded. "Here we go,"

Envy took off at a breakneck speed. Sarah threw her arms around Envy's neck, clinging on for dear life. Everything around them sped by, most things just becoming a blur. Every bound Envy took almost threw Sarah off. She was afraid that if she fell of the pure force of her hitting the ground would kill her. She wanted to ask Envy to slow down but she couldn't even open her mouth. Sarah's hair was billowing behind her, occasionally whipping her in the face. The air rushing past her was cold and she felt goosebumps on her skin. Almost as quickly as they had taken off, it was all over. The sheer quickness of the stop caused Sarah to be flung over Envy's head. Before she could hit the ground a great paw reached out and caught her.

"For a human, you sure are a lot of trouble," Envy's voice said in Sarah's head.

"I'd like to see someone who could handle all of this better than I am," Sarah said through her fingers, her hands clamped over her mouth to keep her from puking. "Normal down here is nothing like life up there."

"Yes, I know," Envy said. "Do you think I can't remember my time on Earth?"

Sarah looked surprised. "You were human?"

"Yes I was. I died at a young age, and it has been quite some time, but yes, I was once human just like you,"

"So you remember being a human?" Sarah as she was set down. Her knees wobbled but she was able to keep standing. Envy shifted back into her humanoid form.

"Of course I do… don't I?" she stared off into space. Did she…?

"_Come on! Run faster!" Two girls ran down the busy streets of 19__th__ century London weaving in between people as they ran. Occasionally they would brush against someone enough that they would be knocked over, but the girls kept running. They kept running because they were being chased._

"_Oi! You two! Stop!" a man called to the girls, they were always just beyond his reach. "Thieves! Stop!"_

"_Keep going Alice!" one girl yelled to the other. _

"_Sissy! Sissy wait! I am falling behind! Please wait!" the younger girl called out to the other, reaching out to the other. As she tried to grab hold of the other girl her foot got caught in the hem of her dress and she tripped, falling to the ground in a heap. She was only on the ground for a second, she had to keep ahead of the officer, but when she was up again her sister was gone ."Sissy? Where are you?"_

_Tears spilled from her eyes and she began to cry, but she knew she had to keep moving. She kept running, hoping to find her sister, but she was nowhere in sight and the officer was catching up. In a last effort to throw the officer off her trail, Alice made a hard right. Unfortunately, she ran straight into a man walking out of a store. Before she hit the ground the man grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and then up into his arms._

"_Gotcha," he said smirking down at her. _

_The man was handsome, even at the age of six Alice could see that. He was dressed in extremely nice clothing, making Alice feel bad for having her muddy dress rub against his suit. He had neatly trimmed dark hair and dark eyes that she found herself getting lost in. She felt oddly comfortable around the man._

"_There you are you little tramp! I found you!" the officer huffed, trying to catch his breath as he came to a halt at their side. "Sorry about the inconvenience Sir, if you just hand her over I will-"_

"_How dare you address my daughter in such a manner!" the man said, shifting Alice's weight in his arms, bringing her closer to his chest._

"_Your daughter? I'm afraid I do not-"_

"_I do not know what you are trying to get at officer, but if you honestly think you can just blame my little angel for something she did not do then you are about to be in a new world of trouble, do you understand me?" _

"_Yes sir! Of course sir! My apologies! It will never happen again!" the officer gave an awkward little bow and ran off. _

"_Looks like we tricked him, hmm?" the man grinned at Alice._

"_You had no reason to do that sir, though I do thank you," Alice said as the man set her down. _

_As she straightened her dress she glanced behind the man into the store he had walked out of. It was full of fine jewelry, even more beautiful than the jewelry her sister and she had stolen. How she often wished she had been born into a family of wealth and power, a family where she could own fine dresses and toys, a family that could buy her jewelry from nice stores. _

"_See anything you like?" the man asked, looking over his shoulder to see what had caught her attention._

"_Oh! I um-" she looked down at her dirty feet, embarrassed for being caught ogling at the expensive merchandise. _

"_You know what, I think I have something that would be perfect for you," the man reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small, nicely wrapped box. "It was meant for someone else, but I'm sure she would not have accepted it anyway," he placed the box in her hands._

_Alice carefully unwrapped the box, almost dropping it when she saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace. It was very simple, but Alice thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "This is beautiful!" Alice gasped. "This is far too nice, I cannot accept-"_

"_It is no problem," the man said. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful young lady. May I ask your name?"_

"_Alice," she said, a blush creeping across her cheeks._

"_Well Madam Alice, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, kneeling down and kissing her palm. "My name is Lucifer. It is a pleasure to meet you." _

"_I am just a street rat, nothing special," Alice said. "I am not worth anything."_

"_Do not say that," Lucifer said. "I can tell by the way you look at the rich, you wish to be like them. That determination will get you far."_

"_Envy is a sin," she said, tears building up. _

"_You would be surprised how far you can go when you embrace sins," Lucifer said with a smirk._

"_Alice! There you are!" _

"_Sissy!" Alice cried out happily. "That is my sister, I need to be going now. Thank you so much, for everything. I hope we meet again,"_

"_Oh I am sure we will," Lucifer said kissing her palm one last time before she ran off to join her sister. "I am sure we will… Envy."_

"Envy… Envy? Are you okay?" Sarah reached out and gently shook Envy's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am fine. If you follow me I shall show you the way to your room."

"Oh good, I'm exhausted," Sarah said with a smile.

"I am sure you are, killing a sin is no easy task."

"Oh, I didn't kill Pride! It was Wrath! He-" Sarah paused. Pride's death had been so violent, so terrible… but if not for Wrath she and Jareth would possibly be dead at that moment.

"Pride was acting beyond Lucifer's orders again?" Envy asked. "Well then, she got what she deserved."

"How can you say that?" Sarah said, surprised by how relaxed Envy was about the entire thing.

"I don't know how things are where you come from Miss Williams, I have not been human for quite some time, but there are rules we follow down here. When we start disobeying orders and acting out, all order is lost, and mass chaos spreads across the land. When people like Pride start acting out they need to be eliminated before they can disrupt the balance," Envy said, stopping in front of a marble staircase that led up to a large oak door. "I'm sure you see us as a needlessly violent bunch, but this is just how things are down here. It's best you get used to it, for if Lucifer gets his way you will be down here for a very, VERY long time."

"And I plan on going home," Sarah said, fighting the urge to cross her arms over her chest and pout like she was a child.

Envy chuckled. "I know, and I wish you luck. If you follow me I shall give you a tour of the kingdom. Then we shall have dinner and you can retire to your chambers."

"…That sounds great," Sarah said slowly. It was odd, how comfortable she seemed to be with all of this. Maybe it was because of her experience with the Labyrinth, but spending a month in the castle of one of the deadly sins did not seem weird to her. She liked Envy a lot more then Pride, so she was actually looking forward to her stay.

If only she knew what events lay in store for her…

Ending Author's Note: What events lay in store? Why does that expression sound odd? Where does it come from? When will I get a decent night sleep? The answer to those questions and many others next time in Devil's Dance Floor! Remember, ten reviews until the next chapter! Good bye for now!


	12. Are You Saving Me?

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it has taken so long for me to put up a new chapter, there have been a lot of changes going on in my life recently and it has taken some real adjusting to. College is kind of a full time deal, and I've been having trouble finding the time to write. I promise, I am not going to stop working on this story, and I will update more frequently, cause I know I hate it when the stories I read never update. I am thinking about changing the rating to M soon, and I wanted to know if this rating change would any of you stop reading it? On that note, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, any of the characters from Labyrinth, or the music used in this story. If I did I would be rich and Sarah and Jareth would have ended up together! **

Several years earlier…

The sound of heavy rainfall filled the cold, empty halls of the castle in the center of the labyrinth. A place that was once filled with so much warmth, with song and dance and laughter, was now a grave and lonely place. The king that was once such a powerful ruler was now such an empty shell of a man. Goblins huddled together in groups, trying to share their body warmth. They waited in a scared silence for someone to send away a child, though they hoped the call would never come. The labyrinth that was once an amusing challenge to watch was now just a death pit. Challengers would enter the gates and never return. Occasionally a group of Goblins would be sent in to clear out the oubliettes when they would get too full of corpses, not even bothering to clear up all the bodily fluids.

A clap of thunder broke the silence, the lightening filling up the room. It was always raining, seeing as how the weather was controlled by the king's mood. Jareth lounged on the thrown; his head lolled back, eyes on the ceiling. He would sit there for hours, not moving, not speaking, and barely breathing. He didn't even meet the challengers anymore, just sending goblins to do his work. He didn't see the point in any of it anymore, no point in anything. He had lost her…

One young goblin had been watching the king for quite some time. For the past few days it had been trying to gather up the courage to do something but never could. Today that would change. The little goblin, named Slovic, had finally had enough. He wanted the music back. Slowly Slovic got up off of the floor and made his way to the king. The other goblins watched, all holding their breath. What was the young goblin thinking? And what would be his fate? As Slovic reached the base of the thrown he took a deep breath. Slowly, he reached up and tugged on Jareth's pants.

"Your highness?" Slovic squeaked.

Jareth just grunted, acknowledging the goblin's presence.

"Well… umm… I don't mean to be a bother, but a few of us were curious… umm…"

"Spit it out," Jareth growled.

"Well, we were wondering why you don't sing anymore," Slovic squeaked. "We miss all the singing and dancing and happy times."

"Is that all?" he asked, turning over, his back now facing Slovic. "Come back if you have something relevant or important. Like if the chickens have started another rebellion. Until then, don't bother me."

The room was silent again. Slovic just stared up at Jareth's back. The other goblins all sighed in relief, they had expected him to blow up at the small goblin, ripping him limb from limb like he had all the other goblins that were foolish enough to bother him. Perhaps it was because Slovic was so young, Jareth took mercy upon him because he was so young and foolish.

"But couldn't you just sing one song? Please? Sing about the lady again, like you used to."

Jareth's back tensed up, and all the goblins jumped to their feet, fleeing the room. Slowly Jareth got up from the thrown and turned to face Slovic. The small, frightened goblin backed away, fearing what was about to happen to him. Would his king really kill him, just for asking a question? Jareth had dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep, his clothes were sloppy, his hair a mess, and he smelled of alcohol. His gaze was set on the small goblin, cold and unbreakable.

"You want me to sing…" he sneered. "about her?"

"Yes…"Slovic managed to choke out.

"The girl who begged me to take her brother, then called me a monster, who asked for a challenge and complained the entire way, THE GIRL I GAVE EVERYTHING FOR AND SHE LEFT ME HERE, A SOBBING MESS OF A MAN, MY CASTLE FALLING AROUND ME?!"

The entire castle began to shake, chunks of ceiling tiles fell around them. Goblins darted from the room, dashing down the hallways using anything they could find for cover. Some even jumped from the windows to get away from the falling debris. Slovic stood in place, shivering but not moving. Jareth's fists were clenched, nails drawing blood from his palms, his teeth bared like some wild animal about to attack. An energy could be felt pouring off of him in waves. Then out of nowhere it stopped. Jareth's shoulders slumped, his hands relaxed and his head dropped forward. Without saying a word, he left the room.

Slovic fell to his knees, his body filling with the feeling of relief. He had been so scared…

"Are ye out of yer mind?!" An older goblin screeched, slapping the little goblin upside the head. "Ye don' jus' ask 'm stuff like tat! 'Specially bout 'er!"

"I… I didn't know."

"Well now you do," a bat looking goblin screeched as he tried to straighten one of his wings that had been crushed by a falling rock.

"I thought he liked the girl?"

"Liked?" A tall, thin goblin croaked. "He "likes" her the way fish "like" water, the way a bird "likes" the sky, he doesn't like her. He loves her, he needs her,"

"Yeah, but he'll never admit it," the bat goblin giggled. "Too proud!"

"Yep, and now it's killin' him, and us!"

"I don't get it…" Slovic said slowly as he got up from the floor.

"I wouldn't expect one as young as you to understand, but I do applaud your efforts to get him to do anything. This pointless moping is getting old, and it is about time someone made him realize how childish he is being."

The goblins all turned to see who had addressed them. Standing in the doorway stood a tall, lean man with dark blond hair that reached just below his chin, wavy locks that barely hid his amber eyes.

"And you are…?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself," the man bowed at the waist. "My name is Greed," he glanced up at them from behind his bangs. "The original Greed."

The goblins fell silent. The older ones moved away from the man, some even holding their breath. The younger goblins copied the elders, though they were not sure what was going on.

"I'll just have a quick word with your king and then I will be on my way," Greed explained, and with another bow he made his way past the goblins and up the stairwell.

"Who-" Slavic began.

"Don't," the older goblin croaked. "Just don't. There are some things that you just shouldn't get involved with, period."

"How come I don't get to know anything?" Slovic whined.

After a short amount of time Greed was able to catch up with Jareth. The Goblin King was pacing around in the Escher room.

"It's been three years, Jareth," Greed called out. "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"What do you want, Greed?"

Greed turned around to find that Jareth had appeared behind him.

"The word is that the Goblin King has fallen off his rocker, and if he doesn't change things soon he is going to lose the throne-"

"Yes, because losing this palace of useless idiots would be such a shame," Jareth said sarcastically. "Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"You know Lucifer, he doesn't like change. He would hate to have to find another fae who specializes in dreams," Greed said, suddenly finding some lint on his own sleeve very interesting. "Besides, its my job as your friend to check in on you," he said, pulling off the lint.

"I would hardly call us friends, Greed," Jareth growled, beginning to walk away from the Sin.

"Jareth," Greed called after him. Jareth stopped, not looking back, but listening. "I just wanted to warn you… Lucifer, he has shown some interest in your situation… keep on you guard. If he were to take interest in this mortal… well, we both know what happens when Lucifer decides he wants someone…"

Jareth turned around to face Greed. "I won't let that happen to her,"

"It might not be your choice," and with that, Greed left, leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts.

With a sigh, Jareth took a stairway up to a nearby window. Sitting down on the sill he looked out over the Labyrinth, his mind racing. With a flick of his wrist he summoned a crystal. He watched in silence as the crystal showed him a sleeping Sarah, her face peaceful and serene.

"Oh Sarah…" Jareth moaned. Not being able to take it anymore he sent the crystal away. His gaze returning to the labyrinth he began to sing.

"I was fine, just a guy living on my own

Waiting for the sky to fall

Then you called and changed it all, doll

Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in

We both know you'd already win

Um, you're original sin

You fooled me once with your eyes now, honey

You fooled me twice with your lies and I say

Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care

She lives in her world so unaware

Does she know that my destiny lies with her?

Sarah

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah

Oh Sarah

Sarah

Are you saving me?

Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way

I really hope that you would stay

But you left and went your own way, babe

I don't mind, take your time, I've got things to do

Besides sit around and wait for you

Oh, and I hope you do too, oh

You fooled me once with your eyes now, honey

You fooled me twice with your lies and I say

Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care

She lives in her world so unaware

Does she know that my destiny lies with her?

Sarah, oh Sarah, are you saving me?

And it's killing me inside

Consuming all my time, you've left me blind

And when I think I'm right, you shook away my pride

You cast it all aside but I say…"

Pushing off of the window sill he sighed, thinking of the pile of paper work that sat on his desk, waiting for his approval.

Present day in Envy's Castle…

Sarah sat on her bed, thinking of everything that had happened to her so far. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't even know if there was anyone she could trust. Jareth had shown interest in helping her but… what would he gain from helping her? Didn't he hold a grudge? She did defeat his Labyrinth and reject him, wouldn't he want to see her suffer? Her mind took her back to the last few moments she spent in the labyrinth, when she turned down his offer. She often wondered if he had meant it… she wouldn't admit it but she already feared him. He terrified her, but she had to be strong for Toby. But to love him… did he really want her love?

Getting up from the bed Sarah glanced at a mirror on the other side of the room. Slowly she moved until she was staring at her own reflection. She was relieved to see her own reflection and not the one she saw whenever she looked into the mask on Envy's face. She wanted to ask about it, about why Envy wore the mask and why the reflection she saw in it was her… but at the same time it wasn't.

While looking at her reflection she noticed something on her skin. On the point where her shoulder and neck met the skin was an angry red color. Pulling down the hem of the dress Sarah was able to get a good look at her wound. A scar that started at her neck went all the way down her back. Her entire back was covered in cuts, scars and bruises. They hadn't ever looked this bad… was something about being underground making them worse? How bad would they get?

Looking at the longest scar Sarah remembered the dream when she acquired it… the dream Jareth had been particularly passionate, making love to her, pressing her body against a barbed wire fence. Sarah shuddered, and though she would swear it was from horror or disgust, a small part of her was feeling aroused from the memory.

"You should really close the window if the wind is giving you a chill."

Sarah spun around to find Jareth leaning against the wall near the window, a smug smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?!" Sarah asked in a hiss like whisper.

"Just thought I would come to check in on you, it wasn't too long ago that I was saving your life."

"Well…. I'm fine, I guess. As fine as someone who is being held against their will can be," Sarah said with a small shrug.

"Good to hear. I just wanted to let you know that this might be the last time we will see each other for some time."

"Oh damn, I'm really going to miss you," Sarah said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Something dark flashed behind Jareth's eyes and his lips pulled back, baring his teeth like an angered dog, making Sarah flinch, but only for a moment. Jareth regained his calm. "Well it wasn't like you were complaining when I gave you my help."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I'll take any help I can get at this point."

"Just what I was hoping you would say, I will be sending you some help in my place."

"Did you already get tired of 'helping' me?"

"If you must know I am too easy for Lucifer or the Sins to spot. Also, I'm afraid I'm a bit under the weather as of late."

Sarah hadn't said anything, but he was looking ill, definitely not the healthy, strong looking Goblin King she first met. His skin was gaunt and even paler than usual, he had bags under his eyes and his hair lacked the volume it once had. He looked taller and thinner. She almost wanted to tell him that he might want to consider getting some medical attention but then she remembered who she was talking to.

"Ok well… who is this help?"

"I can't say, but they will make themself known to you in due time. For now Sarah this is goodbye," he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

When his lips brushed against the skin of her hand his eyes turned a deep black that made Sarah pull away. After a few seconds his eyes returned to normal. Giving her a small nod Jareth shifted into his owl form and flew out the window. Sarah watched him until he disappeared into the distance. Shaking her head Sarah made her way back to her bed, getting underneath the covers.

In the Goblin Castle…

Jareth was just able to hold his owl form long enough to pass from one dimension to the next, crashing onto the floor of his bed chambers. It was getting more and more difficult for him to hold back the dark inside him, and he was beginning to wonder why he fought it back at all. Maybe if he just let the more evil side of him take over he would be able to do what needed to be done to get everything that he wanted from life, fear, respect, the crown, Sarah…

The last thought made his heart twist, as it did every time he thought of the mortal bitch. Rolling onto his back Jareth stared at the ceiling of his chamber, the only sound was that of his own harsh breathing. This girl… she was going to be the end of him. Before he fell unconscious from exhaustion Jareth sang softly to himself…

"Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care,

She lives in her world so unaware,

Does she know that my destiny lies with her,

Sarah, Sarah, Oh Sarah, are you saving me?"

**Author's Note:** So I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was kind of short. The song Sarah Smiles is by one of my favorite bands of all time, Panic! At the Disco. Please leave reviews, those are what let me know that people actually enjoy reading this story and that I should keep writing. I will see you all next time! Love you all!


	13. Very Important

Author's Note: So here is the thing… I hate this story. I love the idea, I love working on it, I love that you guys like it, but how it is right now… I'm just not proud of it. I've been having all sorts of thoughts towards this story lately, about if I wanted to trash it, keep working on it, or what, but after watching the movie Seven and re-watching Labyrinth recently I was inspired. I am going to redo the story from scratch. I've taken the time to plan things out, I have all these worksheets for the story: plot, characters, settings, ect. I'll eventually include links to some of my concept art for anyone who is interested It's just, so many things have changed since I started this story, my writing ability for example, and I want to be associated with my best work, not the mess this story was becoming. So here is your chance, what about the story would you like to see change? I'm looking for any sort of feedback. What would you like to see more of, see less of, what should be included, what should be taken out, what should stay the same, ect. All feedback is welcome! Please, let me know what you think! So don't be surprised when this story disappears. The new fic will be called Seven Devils. Expect the first chapter within the next two weeks. I love you all!


End file.
